Past Offenses
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Co Written by Nerwen Aldarion: Someone from John's past arrives on Atlantis and may cause a rift between him and Elizabeth Ronon wants to be with Teyla, but his dead wife's memory continues to haunt him. Shweir TeylaRonon
1. An Affair to Remember

Disclaimer: We don't even own a car, do you honestly believe we own Stargate: Atlantis?

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This little idea came to me when I was watching Season 2 of Grey's Anatomy. All of you Grey's fans will know what idea I borrowed in the second chap. A little Shweir goodness in this chap, mainly Teyla/Dex.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This idea is thanks to a fabulous author on this site Srendle, Srendle wrote two fabulous fics Shopping for a Husband and Moving On, sadly Srendle took both fics off the site before she finished Moving On and I was crushed. If ya'll want to read two fabulous fics go send a message to Srendle and ask her to repost her fics. Anyways, I loved Moving On so much that I took what she had changed things around a good bit and made it my own but the inspiration was from her so I hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

Past Offenses

Chapter 1: An Affair to Remember

The city of Atlantis was shining on top of the black ocean. It was night and the city was quiet except for the skeleton crew of staff still working on reports or experiments. For the first time in weeks, Elizabeth Weir found herself occupied with other things beside paperwork. She was carrying a bowl of popcorn as she entered the Media Room for movie night.

Movie night was done ever so often when spare time was found for everyone to relax and forget about the war they faced against the Wraith. Teyla Emaggen was sitting beside Ronon Dex each in a chair, while Rodney McKay was starting on another bowl of popcorn.

"Good news," John Sheppard said, "We've got beer," he held up two six packs of beer and placed it on the table and took one, "Alright so who's turn is it tonight?"

"Mine," Elizabeth said, "And I've chosen a classic."

"Uh oh, that can't be good," he groaned, "What is it this time? Touching Minks?"

"It's _That Touch of Mink_, and no it's _An Affair to Remember_."

John groaned and rolled his eyes, "Another chick flick, can't we watch something else like _The Terminator_."

Ronon perked up, "Sounds good to me."

"I believe it is Dr. Weir's choice," Teyla reminded them.

Elizabeth smiled at the Athosian leader, "Thank you, Teyla."

The song, _An Affair to Remember_ began to play, "Cue the sappy music," John muttered.

"Shh!" Elizabeth hissed and continued watching.

John got a wicked gleam in his eye that she missed and went back to watching the movie. When Carrie Grant's character met Deborah Kerr's and was embarrassed to learn she was engaged he commented, "Why would that stop him?"

Elizabeth glared at him for talking while Rodney snorted, "You wouldn't see anything wrong with it would you Captain Kirk?"

John grinned at went back to the movie. He found another opportunity to butt in when the main character's kissed for the first time, but it was hidden behind the stairwell. "He was feeling her up," John said, "That's why they couldn't show it."

Elizabeth smacked him, but Rodney chocked on his popcorn when the lead Terry said after Nickie told her to stop crying, "I told, you beauty does that to me."

After Rodney regained the ability to breath, she glowered at him again, "You see what you did?"

"You honestly think I feel guilty?" he asked her with a smile.

"I don't think you're capable of guilt," she admitted and turned her attention back to the movie so she could ignore the smug look on his face.

He continued to fling out comments like Rocky throwing punches. Elizabeth knew he would say something when the scene came when Terry was hit by the car as she was running to the Empire State Building. "Oh the pain, the agony!" John cried out mockingly.

Elizabeth caught Teyla's eye and signaled for her to go around the other side of him. She gave a nod, and John let out a "Hey!" of protest as Teyla grabbed both his arms and held them up over his head while Elizabeth straddled his abdomen to keep him still. John would have made some lewd comment except her hand covered his mouth, smothering his every attempt. Ronon and Rodney laughed from where they sat.

"Now you are going to stop adlibbing the movie or I will have you stuck behind a desk for a month."

A muffled sound came from behind her palm which sounded like, "You wouldn't."

She met his challenge with a raised brow, "Oh wouldn't I? So will you promise to be quiet?"

John nodded, "Good," she let go of her hand and slid off his lap, "Thank you, Teyla."

"Next time you crawl on my lap it better be for a lap dance," John said,

Elizabeth blushed while Teyla and Ronon frowned, "What's a lap dance?" the Satedan asked.

"Next movie night I'll make sure you see one," John assured him while grinning at the still hot cheeked Elizabeth.

True to his word, John watched the movie in silence. It was while Terry was directing a chorus of kids when he noticed that Elizabeth had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He tried to keep still so he wouldn't wake her and let Rodney take out the movie once it was over.

"Should we not wake her?" Teyla asked.

"No, I've got her," John said and cradled against his chest.

"Need any help?" Ronon asked.

John shook his head, "No she's light, too light in fact, remind me to tell Carson to make sure she gets three meals tomorrow while we're on our mission," he told them while he carried Elizabeth out of the room.

The city was silent as she carried the sleeping commander to her quarters. Thankfully no one saw them or he would have had a hard time explaining what was going on and the rumor mills would be going full throttle.

He laid her down in on her bed and slipped off her shoes to make her more comfortable. After tucking her in, she gave a content little sigh and he knew she was sleeping well, not plagued by nightmares. John brushed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered her good night before leaving the room.

* * *

P1X-739 gave John the impression that it was a peaceful planet, similar to Earth. The cozy village full of curious glances showed that they weren't hostile, at least on the surface. The Stargate was in a cave and when they reached the other side they beautiful scenery and a cozy village.

"You recognize this place?" John asked the alien members of his team.

"I do not," Teyla admitted.

"No," Ronon agreed.

"Yes well I doubt we'll find anything of value here," Rodney said as he picked up a fruit that looked like a deformed orange apple.

"You gonna eat that?" Ronon asked.

The scientist looked at him with disgust, "No, for all you know it could be poisonous."

"Only one way to find out," the Satedan took the fruit and took a noisy bite.

"Oh that's…fine you want to kill yourself go ahead," Rodney gave up.

A middle aged woman walked up to the strangers, "Welcome to our village."

"Nice to meet you," John greeted, "I'm Col. John Sheppard, this is Dr. McKay, Teyla and Ronon."

She smiled, "I am Kiddiya; you must have come from the Great Circle."

"Yes we did."

"You are welcome in out village. Please feel free to look around," Kiddiya gestured for a teenage girl to come forward, "This is my daughter Ritara, if you need a guide she will be happy to assist."

"Thanks but that won't be necessary," John assured her.

The team looked around the village for a while, nothing seemed of value they were pretty much just farmers and ten minutes into it Rodney was already complaining. That is until the tremors started.

The ground shook violently startling the John and his team. What was interesting was that after the tremors stopped the villagers seemed to be alright with it, just picked themselves up off the ground and went on with their day.

"What was that?" John asked Kiddiya.

"That was the _commoveo_," She replied like it was nothing.

"The what?" Rodney asked.

"_Commoveo_, it happens every now and then," She said, "But it has been happening more frequently and violently recently."

"We know of something like the com thingy," Rodney explained, "We call them earthquakes, and they generally aren't very good, usually when they come more often that means something very bad."

Kiddiya grew serious, "There are stories told long ago about terrible _Commeoveos_ that wreaked havoc on the land but nothing like that has happened for generations."

"Well it could be happening now," Rodney turned to John, "I think we need to bring in Dr. Connors, he has research in seismology and…"

"Alright," John interrupted, "You and I will head back to Atlantis and see what Elizabeth says," He turned to the two alien members of his team, "Teyla, Ronon stay here and look around, Rodney and I will check back in three hours."

* * *

"You're saying that this planet has frequent earthquakes," Elizabeth stated as she entered her office with Rodney and John in tow.

"Yes, apparently they have become more violent now," Rodney said.

"And you want to return with a seismologist so you can test these _commoveos_."

"Pretty much."

"You, Rodney McKay, want to brave violent earthquakes," Elizabeth looked surprised.

"I was amazed too," John said, "I think we should get Beckett examine him."

"We could help these people," Rodney explained, "A severe earthquake could happen at any moment and they could die."

"I understand Rodney; I just want to know what you think investigating these earthquakes is going to do for these people."

"It could determine how much time they have."

"And then what?" Elizabeth questioned.

"We can offer them sanctuary here."

Elizabeth sighed, "I seem to remember having this conversation before. We cannot just relocate an entire planet of people and bring them here to Atlantis. It isn't safe for us or them."

"I think what Rodney is trying to say is that we can relocate them to another planet if it is necessary," John explained.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Alright," she said, "You can bring a seismology team but relocation is up to them."

"Fine with us," John said.

"I'll get Dr. Connors," Rodney said as they left Elizabeth to her reports.

* * *

John and Rodney had gone to Atlantis three hours before and Ronon and Teyla decided to head to the gate to see if they would hear from the other members of their team.

They were just entering the cave when the shaking started all over again, but this time it was much more violent.

Time seemed to slow down as Ronon and Teyla felt the ground shift under them, the walls of the cave began to collapse and the roof caved in. They tried to make a run for the mouth of the cave but the pieces of it were falling in around them.

Ronon pushed Teyla on to the ground covered her body with his. It seemed like eternity until the earthquake stopped and as soon as it did all was quiet, the only sound Teyla could hear was the heart beating in her chest and her and Ronon breathing.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried and confused about why he threw himself on top off her.

"Yeah," He said, "nothing hit me hard."

"Good," She replied, but he was still on top of her, she could feel the full length of his body against her and it was getting to her in a way she would be mortified if he found out. "Ronon you're still on top of me."

Ronon pulled himself up and helped her to her feet, "We should check on the village."

She agreed and they picked their way through the remains of the cave and raced as quickly as they could to the village.

The _commoveo_ had left its mark on the village in a major way. Many of the homes lay in ruins, cracks in the earth scarred the land and the sound of screams filled the air.

Kiddiya raced up to them with dirt splattered across her face and clothes, "You have to help me; my daughter is trapped inside a fallen home. It's caught on fire, please you have to help!"

"We'll do what we can," Teyla assured her as Ronon jogged ahead. The roof of the home had sunken in, shingles and beams were scattered like matchsticks on the ground. Fire was licking the air and spreading inside the home.

"Stay back," Ronon warned Teyla as he shoved his way inside.

"Ronon!" she called fighting the urge to beg for him to stay. She stood there for several minutes that stretched on for eternity with Kiddiya sobbing beside her.

"I'm going in after him," she told Kiddiya as she took a step, but the woman grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

Sure enough, a shadow stepped out of the flames coughing up smoke and holding the limp girl in his arms. Kiddiya let out a sob of relief while Teyla felt like collapsing. Ronon laid the girl on the ground and her mother rushed over to check on her daughter.

"That was brave," Teyla told him smiling, "foolish but brave."

He grinned back at her, "You're a bad influence on me." They shared a sweet glance before snapping back into reality and working to help the rest of the villagers.

* * *

"Dialing the gate again," Chuck announced as he pushed the buttons on the DHD for the third time. The lights circled seven times but a wormhole refused to engage, "The Stargate will not respond."

John slumped his shoulders and a look of defeat crossed his face, "We were too late."

"The Stargate was in a cave," Rodney said, "the earthquake must have caused a cave in."

"So Teyla and Ronon are stuck there?" John questioned.

"Yes, if they survived."

"For now we will assume they did," Elizabeth said.

"I'll prep a jumper," John said and turned to leave the control room.

"That won't work, colonel," McKay stopped him, "739 is too far it would take…"

"353 years to get there," John finished as he did the calculation in his head.

"Right, you want to get a head start?"

"The only choice we have is to wait for the _Daedalus_ to return in three weeks," Elizabeth said.

"So what do we do until then?" John asked.

"What we normally do," she replied, "Teyla and Ronon are on their own for now. We know they can handle it. All we can do is wait."

"I hate waiting."

Elizabeth nodded, "I know this is hard," she said as she placed a sympathetic hand on his arm, "but I'm sure they're fine."

"I can't just sit around and pretend everything is all right!"

"I understand, but we don't have a choice," she said, "I'm sorry."

"They're part of my team," John explained, "I don't leave men behind. And it's killing me not knowing if their alive."

Elizabeth swallowed hard, "Maybe now you know how I feel every time you go through that gate and don't come back as scheduled."

He watched as she walked into her office to finish up her paperwork, his mind centered on the emotions behind her words.

* * *

"Cave collapsed completely," Ronon told Teyla who was helping a victim with a head injury lie down, "I couldn't get to the gate; it was probably buried in the rubble."

"That means we can't get back to the city," Teyla finished.

"And we're stuck here," Ronon said.

"No," Teyla explained, "They'll send the _Daedalus,_" She sighed, "But it was getting repairs on earth."

"So we are stuck here," He continued, "at least for a few weeks." She nodded and they exchanged hopeless looks.

Kiddiya overheard the conversation, "Then you must stay with me until your friends return."

They both turned to look at the woman, "No," Teyla began, "we wouldn't want to inconvenience you…"

"You saved my daughter's life," Kiddiya reminded them, "I owe you this much…I have an extra room, you are married aren't you?"

Ronon raised an eyebrow and Teyla just looked a little uncomfortable, "We aren't married," She told her.

"Oh," Kiddiya said embarrassed, "Well the room has two beds and my home has little damage, you would be comfortable…" She saw Teyla and Ronon exchange looks of uncertainty, "Please, I need to thank you properly."

Teyla looked at Ronon questioningly, he nodded, and she turned to Kiddiya and smiled, "We would love to stay with you."

* * *

The two weeks spent on the planet were mostly spent rebuilding and caring for the victims of the violent _commoveo_. Teyla and Ronon helped as much as they could as well as try to get along for this short time they had together with out the team.

Teyla found sharing a room with Ronon even more frustrating for her than having him throw himself on top of her. It was hard to keep her attraction for him under control when she was under such close quarters with him. The problem was that her dreams were becoming more vivid, especially having him so near her when she tried to sleep at night.

Nothing prepared her for hearing him call out to someone in the middle of the night; it was obvious that he was having a nightmare. What wasn't obvious was who this Melayna he was calling out for was. She was almost afraid to ask, she was afraid she already knew the answer.

"Something wrong?" Ronon asked her the next morning.

"No," She replied, "It's just…who's Melayna?"

His eyes widened in surprise, "How did you…where did you hear that name?"

"You," She explained, "You had a nightmare and you called out for…Melayna." She saw the painful look in his eyes, "You don't have to tell me…"  
"No it's alright," He said, he took a deep breath before continuing, "Melayna was my wife, she died in the attack on Sateda."

"Oh," Teyla said sadly, she wished she hadn't asked. Teyla had a feeling that was the answer she would hear, the one answer she didn't want to hear, "I'm sorry." She turned away not certain if she should say anything else. All she did know was that the sickening feeling in her stomach grew when she saw the look in his eyes; Ronon still loved his late wife which meant Teyla's dreams were fading very fast.

"Are you okay?" Ronon asked, "You seem…disappointed."

"No," She said quickly, "It's nothing…I just…sometimes you have fantasies and it hurts when you have to face the truth."

He narrowed his eyes confused, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," she answered and turned and walked away before he figured out the truth about her feelings…about Melayna and him.

* * *

Kiddiya came up to Teyla and Ronon smiling happily, "Good health to you," she said the normal greeting of her people, "I was hoping you two would come to the festival tonight."

"Festival?" Ronon asked.

"Yes," Kiddiya explained, "To celebrate the rebuilding of the village and our people's survival, as those you helped us you must attend."

Ronon and Teyla both looked at each other uncomfortable, "We don't do festivals." Ronon said simply, Teyla glared at him.

"What Ronon means is we aren't prepared for a festival," Teyla continued, "we don't have anything else to wear and…"

"Well I can help with that," Kiddiya told them, "My late husband's clothes will do for you," She said to Ronon and to Teyla, "I can find you something, come with me," She grabbed Teyla's arm and half dragged the Athosian behind her. Teyla turned to look at Ronon and pleaded with her eyes to help, he just looked at her more than a little amused.

A short while later Teyla was in a room surrounded by clothing that was flung over chairs and the bed. Kiddiya was oohing and awing over the latest dress she found, "This one will look beautiful on you." She told Teyla, "Go try this on," She shooed Teyla behind the changing screen. "Do your people have festivals often?" Kiddiya asked.

"We used to but we haven't had any since we were rescued by Colonel Sheppard's team," Teyla explained, "The people from earth have festivals but they call them parties." She started laughing, "I used to love festivals because I was able to dance…I used to love to dance."

Kiddiya smiled knowingly, "We have dances here, one in particular in which the unmarried girls dance for the men and the men choose their intended brides."

Teyla smiled behind the screen, "That sounds lovely." Teyla walked out from behind the changing screen, "I believe this might be the dress."

Kiddiya smiled pleased with the selection, "The rose color is so lovely on you, and the way it drapes your curves," Her eyes twinkled, "Ronon will love it on you."

Teyla looked shocked, "Why would I…what he thinks doesn't…do you think so?" she shook her head, "No it doesn't matter what he thinks."

"Oh but it does," Kiddiya said, "At least to you." Teyla was about to say something but Kiddiya continued, "I've seen the way you look at him, the way I used to look at my husband…you find him pleasing to the eye."

Teyla was flustered, "I…but he's…I mean I don't…"

Kiddiya laughed, "You're blushing and it's because I'm right. You might only be friends but you want to be more."

She sighed knowing it was fruitless to argue, "It isn't possible."

"And why is that?"

"He was married," Teyla explained, "She died a long time ago but he…he still loves her."

Kiddiya nodded, "I see…but that doesn't mean he won't fall in love again."

"I know," Teyla agreed, "But when my mother died…my father never got over her death." She sighed sadly, "It has been over seven years, and if he still has feelings for her now perhaps he always will. That's my worst fear," Teyla admitted, "That he always will."

* * *

To say Ronon was uncomfortable was an understatement. He hated dressing up and at a festival where he barely knew anyone there, needless to say it wasn't high on his lists of favorite things to do.

He thought that he was going to spend most of the night wishing he was somewhere else that is until he saw Teyla come out of the home and suddenly he liked the night very much.

Wisps of rose color silk trailed down every curve and left tendrils of fabric trailing past her shoulders. It was sleeveless and scooped neck to reveal some cleavage. She was as beautiful as the dawn.

"You look…beautiful," Ronon told her amazed.

She smiled, "Thank you, it's the dress."

He shook his head, "It's the person wearing it." She blushed and looked down at the ground grinning at the complement. "We should join the rest of them." He said.

She nodded and they joined with the other villagers to celebrate.

Surprising to Ronon he did have a good time. Teyla sat next to him throughout the festivities, laughing and clapping with the music. He saw a different side of Teyla, one who didn't have the leadership of her people on her shoulders or worrying over the war with the Wraith, instead he saw one who laughed easily and wasn't afraid to join in with the dance.

And she did join in with the dance, when she spotted one that seemed somewhat familiar she jumped up and danced with the other villagers. Ronon watched her smile and laugh, he decided right then that in that moment she fit the definition of beauty.

As she danced, Ronon's tipsy mind saw her hair change to gold and transform into the very image of his wife. Melayna had always been graceful and had loved to dance. She used to force him to take her to balls so she could do what she loved. Seeing Teyla dance brought back the painful memories he always tried to smother.

Kiddiya noticed where his gaze fell and she joined him on the sidelines. "She looks magnificent doesn't she?" She asked and smiled when he agreed, "Not many women like her come along everyday."

Ronon turned to her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever dreamed about her?" Kiddiya asked.

Ronon looked at her as if she was insane, "I don't want to answer that."

"Have you?" She asked again, Ronon still didn't answer and she smiled knowingly, "She dreams about you," She was satisfied by the shocked look on his face, "I know this because of the way she looks at you with longing in her eyes, she dreams about you." She got up to leave, "The question is what are you going to do about it?"

Ronon stared after Kiddiya when she left not quite sure if she was speaking truthfully, amazed at the possibility. His mind flew back to the conversation he'd had with Teyla earlier and what she had said, '…sometimes you have fantasies and it hurts when you have to face the truth.' Could that mean what Kiddiya said?

It was an epiphany, when she said that she had fantasies she meant him!

* * *

The dance was over and Teyla left the festivities smiling, she was walked back with Ronon to the room they shared. She could tell something was on his mind and she was just about to ask him what it was when he closed the door behind them and turned to her.

"What did you mean earlier when you talked about fantasies?" He asked to the point.

Her eyes widened, she thought that he had forgotten about that and her almost slip of the truth, "I told you it meant nothing."

Ronon didn't believe that for a second, "Were you talking about me?"

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing seemed to come out, Ancestors above how had he figured it out, "I didn't mean anything," she said again, "please just let it be."

He grabbed her arm to keep her from turning away, "You were talking about me weren't you?"

"Ronon please," She begged, "don't make this worse than it already is," She looked at him pleadingly.

He looked deep into her frightened and tearful eyes, eyes that had haunted his dreams ever since they met even though he knew they shouldn't. All he saw was her in front of him and the beauty he had beheld that night. He didn't care about anything right then but the need that was growing inside of him. Instead of questioning her more he cupped her face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers.

The kiss was everything she had imagined and so much more. A whirlwind of pleasure and passions that made her mind spin and her heart beat so load she was certain he could hear it. Her arms encircled his neck as he drew her closer to deepen the kiss and add to the erotic moment that was playing between them.

She didn't know when he unfastened the hooks holding up her dress but she felt the fabric slide down her skin to the floor. She knew she was committing a grave sin but right then she didn't care because it was the sweetest sin.

* * *

A/N: Commoveo is latin for shake. Interesting ending for all you Teyla/Dex fans, but don't cheer yet, things are going tp get really rough really soon. R&R 


	2. Complications With Former Wives

Disclaimer: Not rich, so we don't own this.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: All you Grey's fans will see what I borrwed from Grey's Anatomy. I think all of you will enjoy it. Some good Shweir in this chap.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Yeah last chapter had some really good TeylaROnon stuff and this chapter is definatley rated M, and darkjewelledassassin, I don't know how you figured it out but you did let the 'devestation' begin.

* * *

Chapter 2: Complications with Former Wives

Everyone was on edge waiting for the _Daedalus_. As the only means of contact and transportation to and from Earth, the Asgard ship held importance to every life on the Ancient city. The trip has been delayed for repairs which didn't help John Sheppard's nerves since he had two team members trapped off world.

Elizabeth was in her office when the _Daedalus_ finally arrived. New personnel were directed to their station, all except one. The knock on the doorway made Elizabeth look up. A very beautiful woman with fiery red hair and dark blue eyes smiled at her, "Dr. Weir I presume?"

Elizabeth returned the smile, "Yes and you are?"

"I'm the new doctor for the infirmary," she replied while handing the commander her file.

Elizabeth opened the folder and scanned the front page, "You come highly recommended," she speculated before frowning, "Your name is Regina Mason Sheppard."

"My married name."

"Well that is a coincidence," Elizabeth mused, "Now we have two Sheppards. My second in command is also named Sheppard."

"You don't say," Regina replied as the other Sheppard in question entered the office.

"Elizabeth, I was wondering…" John failed to finish when he noticed the other woman in the room.

"John, this is Dr. Sheppard," Elizabeth introduced; "She'll be…" she trailed when off when he chose at that moment to turn around and leave the room.

"That was strange," she voiced and left her desk while Regina continued to stare at where he had stood, "Excuse me," Elizabeth said before following John out of her office.

He was waiting for her on the balcony overlooking the Gateroom, "What was that for?" she asked.

John chose to ignore her question, "What is she doing here?"

"The infirmary is understaffed, we need more doctors. Now why were you so rude to her back there?"

John looked like he wasn't sure whether to answer her or not, but he finally sighed, "She's my ex."

"Girlfriend?" Elizabeth asked.

"Add a diamond ring and wedding vows."

Her jaw dropped as she digested what he just said, "You were married?"

John nodded, "For two years."

"How…what…when…?" Elizabeth couldn't decide on what question to ask and she never got to choose because Regina had just left her office and he was staring at her with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"I've got to talk to Caldwell about rescuing Teyla and Ronon," John offered as an excuse to leave.

Regina walked up to her as soon as he was gone, "I take it he was just telling you about me now."

"Yes," Elizabeth admitted and then returned to her office with the doctor following.

"He called you Elizabeth," Regina said.

"It's my name."

"I know I'm just surprised he didn't give you a nickname."

"Oh, well he tried," she explained as she sat behind her desk again, "but I threatened to hand him over to the Wraith as a peace offering if he called me Lizzie again."

"And he stopped? Wow he must really like you."

The blue pen slipped from her fingers, rolled of the desk and landed on the floor, "Wh…what do you mean?"

Regina answered with a little smile, "He always gives the girls he likes nicknames if he can—he used to call me Reggie—the fact he listened to you when you told him no makes me believe that he respects you a lot."

"Uh, thank you," Elizabeth replied, now feeling a bit uncomfortable around the doctor now, "Perhaps you would like to visit the infirmary so you can speak with Dr. Beckett?"

John's ex wife nodded, "I get the hint and thanks for being civil. It was nice meeting you Dr. Weir."

After she left, Elizabeth went back to her reports but had a hard time focusing. John was married? She had never imagined that to be remotely possible. So many questions ran through her mind: How did they meet? Was it a happy marriage? Why did it end?

"I got the green light from Caldwell," John announced his return, "I was gonna get Rodney and ship out in about ten minutes."

"Alright then."

"We should be back at around 1800."

"Good," her voice held distance in it and he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Florence Nightingale Syndrome."

Elizabeth frowned at him quizzically, "What?"

"That's how we met," he explained, "I was wounded and she was working at the hospital as an intern at the time. We dated for a year before we got married."

"Oh," was all she thought to say at first, "I'm, uh, sure this is hard for you then."

"Why?" he asked, "It's over between us."

"How did…?"

"I'd rather not say," He cut in, "Everyone in the control room heard me admit she's my ex wide so this'll get around soon enough and then I'll be bombarded by all sides with questions."

"I need to know if you can handle this," Elizabeth said, "I can't send her back just because she's your ex wife. You are going to have to put your personal feelings aside."

John nodded "I understand, but for the record I didn't ask her to come."

"I know that," Elizabeth said, "How long do you think it will take to rumor mills to pick this up?"

Rodney came bursting into the office at top speed, "You were married!"

Elizabeth tried to hide her smile, "Well that didn't take long," John speculated.

"Captain Kirk married! I can't believe this!" Rodney exclaimed, "What happened? Were you drunk in Vegas or something?"

"No I wasn't drunk," John replied, "And get geared up we're leaving in ten minutes."

As Rodney followed him out of the office and down the corridor, Elizabeth could still hear him shouting, "Married! How is this possible!"

* * *

Several hours later, John was in a puddle jumper waiting to launch from the _Daedalus_ and Rodney's motor mouth was working overtime.

"Just tell me how you met?"

"No."

"Why did you marry her?"

"I'm not answering that Rodney."

"But why…?"

"Just give me two minutes of silence, please!" John begged.

"You don't have to be rude," he complained, "I bet that's what happened. You were rude and she left you."

"Okay out!" he snapped.

"What?"

"Get out of the jumper, you aren't coming with me."

"You can't do that," Rodney said.

"Oh I can't?" he challenged before grabbing a fistful of Rodney's shirt, dragging him out of his chair and towards the back hatch

"They're my friends too, I have a right to go after them," he said as he struggled to break free from his iron grip, "You're stretching my shirt!"

John opened the hatch and shoved him outside, "I don't care, and if you ever want to see Ronon and Teyla again you better shut up with your annoying questions or the last time they'll get to see you is when you're lying in a coffin!"

He closed the hatch and took up his seat in the pilot's chair, "Colonel, this is Jumper One, ready for launch."

"Jumper One, you have a go."

John knew he'd have to make it up to Rodney later, but for now he was enjoying the silence.

* * *

Sin no matter how sweet has its problems. The main one being that even if it feels good and you want it more than anything in the world, it is still sin, it's still wrong and no amount of pleasure can take away the regret that you feel in the morning. Teyla was having that same problem the morning after the festival.

Teyla sat by the window watching the people bustle by but she didn't see any of it, she was replaying the events that led up to waking up that morning in Ronon's arms. She couldn't get over the fact that she had actually slept with a man, a man that she not only wasn't married to, but he was still in love with his dead wife. Yes, which ever way you looked at it she had done a terrible wrong, if only it hadn't felt so good the night before.

She turned when she heard Ronon stirring from the bed, seeing a sleepy eyed Ronon made her heart ache, Teyla would give anything to see him wake up every morning…and fall asleep in his arms every night.

"Hi," She said beginning the day with business, "You should probably get dressed so we can see if there is anything else we can do with the reconstruction."

Teyla could tell that he was about to say something about the events of the night before but changed his mind, no doubt from her inability to mention it as well. She turned away as he got dressed, a blush creeping over her face.

She turned just in time to see him find the dark red stain on the bed sheets, his eyes widened and he looked up at her as he figured out just what he took from her last night. "We need to talk," He stated seriously.

Teyla closed her eyes and opened them again slowly, she was about to respond but was saved by Kiddiya who barged right into the room.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Kiddiya explained why she had rushed in, "Your friend, Colonel Sheppard, he's returned in a flying vessel!"

"Well then we better see him," Teyla said quickly and all but ran out the door in her urgency to flee.

John was standing by the Jumper which was sitting in the middle of the village square, people crowded around it amazed. He smiled when he saw Teyla and Ronon, "Hey you two, long time no see."

Teyla smiled, "It's good to see you again Colonel Sheppard."

"Rodney's waiting for you on the _Daedalus_." John told them.

"Why didn't Dr. McKay accompany you?" Teyla asked.

John winced slightly, "We…had a disagreement," He turned to Ronon and grinned, "You might have to shoot him for me."

Ronon smiled happily, "Sounds good to me."

John clapped his hands together, "Well this seems like a cozy planet, do you want to stay or do you want to go?"

Teyla laughed, "We just have to get our things and say good-bye."

John nodded, "I'll be waiting for you."

Teyla and Ronon headed for their room, Ronon grabbed a hold of her arm before she could walk away, "Meet me in my room tonight, we are going to talk."

She hesitated before nodding her agreement; she stared after him uncertain about what to do with Ronon.

On the way back to the Jumper Kiddiya pulled Teyla aside, "I wanted to give you this before you go," She told Teyla handing her the dress she had worn the night before, "That way you and Ronon can appreciate it in the future." Kiddiya's eyes twinkled when she saw Teyla blush profusely, "I saw the blood stain on the bedding, and I only hope you and Ronon have a wonderful life together."

Teyla sighed, "Kiddiya, what I did last night with Ronon was very wrong, we aren't married."

"True," But that didn't break Kiddiya's smiled, "You aren't married…yet."

The puddle jumper landed inside the _Daedalus_ and its passengers stepped out, "We should reach Atlantis is six hours," John told them, "and Rodney should be around here somewhere. Oh and he's probably gonna tell you about my…"

"He's married!" Rodney announced as soon as they stepped off the jumper.

John glared at him venomously, "I'm _not _married!"

Ronon looked at both of them, "What did we miss while we were gone?"

"He's…"

John slammed a hand over his mouth before he could finish, "I'm not married, I'm divorced."

"Divorced?" Teyla asked.

"It means the marriage was dissolved," John explained, "I'm legally single."

"Who'd you marry?" the Satedan asked.

"No one recently," John replied while letting go of Rodney, "Scram before I sic him on you," he pointed to Ronon. He took the hint and did just that. "I was divorced over three years ago," John continued.

"How…?" Teyla began, but John held up a hand to cut her off.

"Please, all I've been hearing all day from everyone is 'How did you meet?' 'How long were you married?' When did you get married?' 'Why did you get divorced' and my personal favorite 'Do you have any kids?' Zalenka asked that one. So please, don't ask me anything about it."

"Alright," they both agreed.

"Can I really shoot McKay?" Ronon asked in a hopeful voice.

John thought for a minute, "Maybe just stun him."

* * *

All of Atlantis was abuzz with the news of the arrival of John Sheppard's—Atlantis's most confirmed bachelor—ex wife. As predicted, everyone wanted to know how they met and broke up. Unfortunately, John refused to relate to the latter.

Even that bothered Elizabeth who was on her way to Rodney's lab to collect his overdue reports. At least she knew how they met, that was one thing. However, it was killing her not knowing why two years of marriage ended for John.

"Well when you pester him Rodney, of course he won't give you answers," Zalenka chided Rodney as she entered the room.

"I wasn't…hello Elizabeth," Rodney greeted when he saw her.

"Rodney, I need those reports."

"I'm just finishing them up now," he assured her.

"He still hasn't mentioned why they divorced has he?" Zalenka asked.

"No," Rodney whined, "And nobody has the slightest clue."

"I might," Lt/Dr. William Fuller, responded from his seat in the back of the room.

Even Elizabeth looked up at him, "You do?" Rodney asked, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"You didn't ask," Fuller explained, "I'd heard about this three years ago…"

"You knew he was married!"

"I didn't know it was him!" he defended, "Now do you want to hear this or not."

"Yes," Rodney and another voice said at the same time. All three men looked at Elizabeth in surprise.

"I'm…a little curious," she admitted.

"Well my cousin has a friend who has a friend…"

"Oh so this is reliable information," Rodney said dryly.

"Shut up, Rodney," Zalenka hissed.

"…who heard about a major who was court-martialed and got a divorce soon after."

"So it was the court-martial?" Elizabeth asked.

Fuller shook his head, "I heard it was adultery."

"Now this makes sense," Rodney said, "Looks like vows couldn't keep Captain Kirk from his women." He signed his name on a paper, "Here are the reports," he said as he handed them to Elizabeth.

"Thank you," she replied, but wasn't thinking about the reports. One question ran through her mind as she walked back to her office: John had been unfaithful? As Rodney had said, it wasn't much of as surprise. He did have a strong reputation as a ladies man on Atlantis.

"Hey," John greeted as he walked into her office, "I'm starting to feel like a circus freak. Everyone keeps looking at me."

"Well what did you expect?" she asked.

"Nothing less," he admitted. He stared bat her curiously as he viewed the slightly nervous look on her face, "Is something wrong?"

"No…yes…uh, I kind of know why you got divorced," she confessed.

Now he looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah," she said, "I just want you to know that I'm sure you're a different person now."

He gave her a skeptical look, "Yeah I guess I am."

"I mean I'm not going to judge you."

"Judge me?"

"About the adultery," she answered.

A look of anger passed over his face, a look he rarely gave her, "_You_ aren't going to judge _me_ for the adultery."

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"How can you say that!" he exploded.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "But Rodney said…"

"You know I never pegged you for a gossip," he said.

"I'm not."

"Then why did you listen to him!"

"Because he gave me answers," she replied earnestly, "If I'm wrong then tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything," he replied as he left the chair he was sitting in roughly, making it crash to the floor.

"John, wait!" she called out after him, but he was already storming off. She thought briefly about going after him, but decided he needed to cool off first. Elizabeth returned to her desk and placed her head in her hands. Obviously John hadn't been unfaithful, so what had really happened?

* * *

Elizabeth entered the control room and her eyes went immediately to the tall, messy haired Lt. Colonel who was having a conversation with Major Lorne who was on security detail. He briefly met her eyes, but she quickly averted them. She didn't want to see if stony anger still lay in the hazel depths of his eyes.

John finished his discussion with Lorne about the major's recent mission and was turning to leave. He had to pass Elizabeth as she was being debriefed by a technician and he stopped behind her. He didn't know what he wanted to do, yell at her some more, apologize for his blow out or ask for an apology from her. Before she realized he was there—too late for that—he walked past her, but ran into a face he had successfully avoided all day.

"Go away," he said curtly.

"John…" Regina began.

"No, it's not John anymore," he said, "its Col. Sheppard. You lost that privilege."

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"I want to know what you're still doing here," he replied.

"I heard you were promoted," she continued, ignoring his comment, "I figured you were into something big since I highly doubted that there would be any reason for a promotion in Antarctica."

"Oh don't say it," John groaned.

"I came here because of you," she finished.

"Oh brother," he rolled his eyes.

"You have to believe me," she begged.

"No I don't," he tried to move past her, but she blocked his path.

"I still love you."

"And what am I supposed to say to that?" he asked, "I love you too? I forgive you? What!"

"You don't have to say anything," she replied, "Just know that I do."

"Read my lips, I. Don't. Care."

"John, please…"

"It's hilarious actually," John cut her off, "They all think it's my fault; that I screwed up."

"We both screwed up," Regina said, "We both made mistakes."

"No, the only mistake I made was marrying an adulteress!" he snapped before turning back the way he came.

Everyone in the control room was too shocked to ask question, merely stepped out of his path with astonishment written across their faces. He punched the panel for the door to the balcony and stalked outside.

Regina closed her eyes with a pained expression on her face before turning on her heel to leave. Elizabeth left her tablet by the technician and followed John to the balcony.

He was staring out at the ocean with both hands clenched into fists on the railing. Silently, she walked over to him and almost put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't seem to know she was there, but he did. Every sense came alive whenever she walked into the room.

Elizabeth turned to leave when he said calmly, "It happened right after Afghanistan."

She turned back around but didn't dare take another step forward nor did he turn around, "I was trying to fight the court-martial," he continued, "I knew I had done the right thing. Things weren't working well between us. I'd gone out for a drink and I remember pulling into the parking lot and parking the car when this feeling of impending doom fell upon me. I brushed it off, thinking it was the court-martial, but the closer I got to our apartment the worse it felt.

"I entered the apartment and noticed her shoes had been kicked off and her coat was on the floor as well as another man's jacket," John slammed a fist on the railing, "I knew then, but it didn't quite register. I had to see it to believe it. So I followed the trail of clothes to the bedroom and there was my wife, lying on my bed naked with another man," he sucked in a breath, "But that wasn't all. The man happened to be my best friend, Brian, who had been supporting me through all of this. That was the double blow." He licked his lips and then continued, "I turned and left, got my things the next morning, took the deal to go to McMurdo so I could be as far away from her as possible,"

Now the faintest of smiles appeared at the corners of his mouth, "I flew a general to some secret alien base then sat on a 10,000 year old Lay-Z-Boy that lit up because of some mutant gene I had." He turned around to face her, "And then I met you."

Elizabeth blinked in surprise, "I'm significant in this?"

He nodded, "You were the first woman I trusted. Teyla I could trust to watch my back, but you…I trusted you with me, as a partner. I knew you would never betray me like she did. You are my best friend."

"I…I didn't know," she replied, "Thank you." A silent moment stretched between them before she continued, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I shouldn't have..."

"Don't," he waved a hand to stop her, "I didn't mean to snap at you, I just upset because I knew the truth. I know I haven't given you any reason to think otherwise."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"I know," he replied.

She closed the distance between them a little, "Do you still love her?"

John shook his head, "Whatever I felt for her is gone; all that's left is anger…and pain."

That last word made Elizabeth wrap her arms around him for a comforting embrace. He was caught off guard at first, but returned the hug, taking a second to breathe in the scent of her hair.

"You take away the pain," he whispered. They stayed out there, drawing comfort from one another, for a long time.

* * *

Teyla had done her best to avoid Ronon all day, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid seeing him that night. If she did he would more than likely find some way to get back at her. That's why she snuck out of her room at night and crept her way down the hall way to his room.

She opened his door and quickly went inside; she didn't take another step after she walked inside, and just leaned against the closed door as if it would anchor her to the spot she was standing. "I'm here," was all she said to Ronon who had been sitting on the bed until she had appeared.

For the longest moment they just stared at each other, uncertain what to say, uncertain about what the events that had taken place would mean to their friendship. They stood there, him standing by his bed and her still up against the door the only sounds were the beatings of their hearts and the sound of their breathing in the dark.

"You were a virgin," Ronon stated the fact, breaking the silence but not the tension between them.

"I was," She admitted.

"You should have told me."

"It wasn't exactly something that was ever relevant before," She explained, "besides when it was relevant…well I wasn't really thinking."

He was silent for a moment as if comprehending the situation before he asked, "What do you want from this?"

"I don't know," Teyla confessed, "what do you want?"

Ronon didn't answer; he didn't have an answer for her. Instead he focused on other things until he realized that she hadn't moved from her spot by the door the entire time, "Are you going to run?"

"What!" She asked confused.

"You're staying by the door as if you're going to make a run for it," He told her, "or are you just trying to stay as far away from me as possible?"

"I'm safer here," She explained, "otherwise things might happen."

Ronon raised an eyebrow, "What kind of things?"

Teyla glared at him, "You know what I meant, you said we need to talk and if I come closer…I'm afraid we won't be talking anymore."

He grinned, "Are you saying you can't keep your hands off me?"

"No…yes…maybe," She said uncertainly, "Or perhaps you just can't keep your hands off of me."

"Well you're right about that," He admitted as he slower walker towards her. Teyla's heart beat faster as he grew closer to her, she tried hard to push herself closer to the door but he was still closer and the thought of what could happen excited her more than anything.

"A relationship would cause problems," She began, "We're on the same team and you were married."

"So?"

"You obviously still have feelings for her," She pleaded, "and I'm afraid that you aren't ready for another relationship."

"Isn't that my decision?" He asked her, now he stood in front of her. She could feel his breath caress her face and her own breathing became erratic as she struggled to regain control over her passions. He reached over and gently ran his fingertips down the curve of her cheek, igniting a fire in the pit of her stomach as waves of desire rolled off of her.

"Y…yes," She answered she was going to continue but was cut off by his lips touching hers in a soft yielding kiss. When she responded he pushed her up against the door and deepened the kiss, his fingers entwined in her silky hair as hers clasped him around his neck.

His tongue probed for entrance into her mouth and she admitted it, moaning softly when he molded himself against her. Teyla knew at that moment that she had lost the battle over her passions and surrendered herself over to him completely, letting him gently pull her blouse over her head as her own hands explored his chest underneath his shirt. They made their way to his bed shedding their clothes and caressing every part of the other's skin.

Ronon loved the smooth curve of her stomach and the feel of her naked flesh pressed against his. It was the soft laugh that escaped her lips that pierced his memory, reminding him of his late wife's laughter.

And he was back in his wife's arms, he heard her soft gasp when he entered her and her moans of pleasure. Ronon could feel her clench around him as she climaxed and with one more thrust he was too, gasping her name.

A stinging slap was what brought him away from his memories.

Teyla pushed Ronon away from her as he was still recovering from the shock of her slapping him, "Bastard," She mumbled angrily as she all but threw on her clothing that had been scattered on the floor.

"What was that for?" He asked annoyed.

"If you want to pursue a relationship with someone," Teyla said angrily as she walked out the door, "Make sure you say the right name."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, Ronon is in big trouble isn't he? Next chap there is another movie night and some good Teyla anger. Please review. 


	3. How to Murder Your Ex Wife

Disclaimer: We own nothing

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Some Shweir in this chapter, I hope all of you enjoy this. _How to Murder Your Wife_ is a real movie starring Jack Lemmon and Virna Lisi. When I came up with this idea, my sister suggested that I use it in this fic. I hope all of you enjoy this chap.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Oh yes Ronon is in BIG trouble LOL don't worry things become civil betweent them soon but hey who doesn't love an angry Teyla???

* * *

Chapter 3: How to Murder Your "Ex" Wife

"So this is the famous movie night you guys talk about," Laura Cadman said as she took a seat next to her fiancé, Carson Beckett. The two had recently gotten engaged on Earth after a short break up period, but Rodney had convinced them to reconcile. How and why Rodney got them back together no one in his team knew and probably never would.

"It just sort of started up," Elizabeth explained, "when we tried to get Teyla and Ronon to understand a little more about Earth. Besides it's a good way to unwind," she finished as she handed the lieutenant a beer.

"Which is something you need to do more often, lass," Carson said and Elizabeth made a face.

"It's my turn tonight," John declared as he entered the room and hissed in pain when he bent over to inspect the horde of DVD's.

"What happened to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Teyla beat the crap out of me."

"What'd you do to make her mad?" Cadman asked as she stole a handful of popcorn from Rodney's gallon sized bowl.

"I didn't do anything," he explained, "When she gets mad and then spars with me I wind up being used as a punching bag."

"So who do you think is the culprit?" Rodney asked.

"I have no idea," he admitted as Teyla entered the room. She glanced around at everyone, and then seemed satisfied to see that the offender was not present.

"What are we watching tonight?" she asked as she sat down next to Elizabeth, "And don't tell me it's…" she failed to finish because Ronon entered the room.

John didn't notice her trailing off, "Bout time you showed up," he chastised his friend, "Now we can start."

The Satedan nodded and cast a glance at Teyla who made a point to ignore him before sitting down on the opposite side of the room.

"Is this a club meeting or something?" everyone looked up to see Regina asking the questions. Upon seeing his ex wife, John's eyes darkened and his jaw tightened to keep his anger in check.

"It's movie night," Rodney explained.

"Movie night, well what are you watching?"

"Oh it's a classic," John said with a snap in his voice, "_How to Murder Your Wife_, want to watch?"

The occupants in the room fell silent as the former couple stared at each other, "I guess that's my cue to leave," Regina said before exiting the room.

"Talk about chilling," Laura speculated, "She really screwed you over, colonel."

Her commanding officer shot her a glare, forcing Elizabeth to step in, "So what are we really watching?"

"_How to Murder Your Wife_," was his reply.

"You mean there really is such a movie, and you want to watch it with three women in the room, one of which is getting married in a couple of months?"

"Yes," he answered, "It's a classic."

"It's good," Rodney agreed, "And Virna Lisi pops out of a cake."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "A cake?"

John nodded, "At a bachelor party."'

Laura looked at Carson, "You are not going to have a stripper come out of a cake at your bachelor party."

"Why would you want to watch a movie that is about murdering your wives?" Teyla asked.

"After I caught my wife cheating on me, I went to a Blockbuster a few days later and the title appealed to me," he explained.

"You do know it ends with him happy and in love with Virna Lisi?" Rodney questioned.

"I always turned it off right before the end," he explained.

The movie appeared on the screen and the voice of Terry Thomas began to narrate, _"Greetings, gentlemen, I assume your wives are not with you as the very title of our piece is sufficient to strike terror in their hearts and cause them to remain at home in their kitchens where they belong!"_

"No way!" Laura protested and threw popcorn at the screen. Elizabeth just shook her head at John who was grinning with triumph.

_"In any case, gentlemen, you have come here tonight to learn and so you shall…so you shall."_

Every guy in the room seemed to enjoy the movie thoroughly while the girls protested at every turn. When Virna Lisi did indeed pop out of a cake Elizabeth asked, "Who here is now officially offended?" Three hands—including hers— were raised in unison.

Throughout the movie, Jack Lemmon played the bachelor who accidentally got married and was trying desperately to adapt, but refused to let go of his freedom. As she watched, Elizabeth found herself glancing at John's face whenever he made some comment about the movie. Was this really how he thought marriage would be like if he tried again?

The court scene went into a winding speech about how women take control of a man in his marriage and how unhappy the husbands are. "Who would want to get married after that?" Rodney asked.

Laura shot him a look, "Thank you, Rodney."

This time, John let the movie run all the way until the end and everyone stayed behind to help clean up with the exception of Teyla who left immediately after sending Ronon another fierce look.

* * *

Elizabeth was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, not even trying to sleep. After seeing that movie, how could she? Okay it wasn't really that bad, actually it was funny, and she would have enjoyed it if the fact that John had watched it to heal after his divorce wasn't included.

Did he never want to get married again? Does he really believe that marriage is a farce? Not that she could pursue a relationship with him because of their positions, but the thought that all of these feelings for him led to nothing…well it was agony.

Giving up on sleep, she tossed back the covers, put on some slippers and left her room. When ever she couldn't sleep she always found some work to do. However, reports and files were not comforting so baking was the only option.

About a half an hour later, Elizabeth was putting blobs of cookie dough on a tray when a voice startled her out of her skin, "Has Martha Stewart taken over your body?"

She placed a hand over her racing heart, "Do you have to scare me like that?"

John grinned, "Its fun. So what's with the cookies?"

"I couldn't sleep and for once normal work didn't appeal to me," she slapped his hand as it dipped for the bowl, "Touch that and your dead."

John shook his sore hand, "I always thought Martha Stewart was mean."

"You're hilarious," she replied dryly, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Same as you; couldn't sleep," he explained, "The movie was giving me ideas."

Elizabeth shook he head and put another cookie blob on the tray, "What kind of ideas, murder ideas or…other ideas?"

A wicked grin crossed his face, "Why you want to try these _other_ ideas?"'

"Do you want to eat these cookies?" she warned.

"Depends on how good they are," he replied, "Now if I'd been allowed a sample I would know."

Shaking her head again with a smile, she handed him a little ball of dough which he popped into his mouth, "Mmm, they're good," he said, "Didn't know you could cook."

"One of my secret talents," she explained, "I don't have time to do it that often."

"Well now that you've revealed this to me, I'll have to demand some of these cookies more."

"_You_ are going to demand _me_, your boss, to make cookies?" she countered.

"I'll tell Rodney about your culinary skills, and you know how excited he would be."

She glared at him, "You're evil, John Sheppard."

"Well I try," he replied with a grin.

She had gone back to placing cookie dough when she asked him, "Did…does Regina cook?"

He shook his head, "Besides charcoal cookies, which are a great way to get indigestion, we used to order take-out."

"Oh," was all she could think of to say.

Desperate to change the subject, he reached for a question, "So why are you still up?"

"I just couldn't stop…thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Things," she replied evasively.

"Nice try," he complimented dryly, "Now tell me what's wrong

She placed the spoon back in the bowl and sighed, "You."

The superfluous eyebrow raised, "Me?"

"And the movie," Elizabeth added, "I just…I can't stop thinking how she ruined you and…do you want to get married?"

He looked at her skeptically, "Is that a proposal?"

"Of course not, I just want to know if you see yourself getting married again…ever."

"At the moment, no," he admitted, "My last experience with marriage ended with me finding my wife playing hanky panky with my best friend, so you can understand why I'd be a little hesitant to try again. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't eventually."

"So the right woman just hasn't come along yet," Elizabeth stated.

He paused before agreeing, "Yeah."

"Well that's a relief," she said, "I was afraid, as a friend, that you'd resigned yourself to bachelorhood forever."

She bent over to put the tray into the oven when she was reminded of a scene in the movie similar to this. Elizabeth turned around with a suspicious look on her face and saw John grinning with false innocence. Yep, he'd definitely been checking her out.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not making a lasagna soufflé," she said making him life.

A sort of food fight resulted from the remaining dough ensued between them, sort of like children…or newlyweds.

* * *

The next day Teyla was eating lunch in the mess hall trying to finish writing her report on the time she and Ronon had spent on Kiddiya's planet. She had put it off for the last couple of days because she wasn't certain what she should write about or rather Teyla was afraid about what she couldn't write.

She knew that writing this report would only bring back memories of that night, the night that was filled with wonderful memories. The only problem was that it led her to the night before, the one that she would love to forget.

Words couldn't describe how humiliated she felt after she heard him say Melayna's name, she knew she had asked for it. She had known what his feelings were before she slept with him again just right now she need to be really mad at him.

As fate would have it Ronon showed up right then, he'd been trying to talk to her for the last two days but so far she had been successful at avoiding him…until now.

"Teyla…" He began.

"Don't talk to me," She interrupted not even looking up from her report, "that is unless you are actually going to say the right name."

He knew he deserved that, "It was an accident."

"I'm sure it was," Teyla said her voice laced with sarcasm, "It doesn't exclude the fact that you said her name."

"I know…"

"No obviously you don't," She explained angrily, "because if you did know then you wouldn't be talking to me."

"I'm just trying to explain…"

"There is nothing to explain, you missed her, I was ready and willing…and foolish, and so you took advantage of the situation to receive maximum pleasure. I get it."

Ronon sighed, "That's not what it was to me."

"Then what was it to you?" She asked furiously, "Because to me it was the most humiliating moment of my life, so please explain what exactly you were doing when you said her name?" Teyla took a deep breath to steady her anger, it didn't work, "Why did you do that? Why did you sleep with me if you still love her?"

Ronon tried to reason with her, "Teyla…"

"No…don't, I know why you said her name," She continued releasing the anger and embarrassment she was suffering from, "you felt like you weren't being fair to her."

"Who's not being fair to who?" John asked walking up to his two teammates, a tray in his hand.

Teyla stared at him, surprised that he came up at that particular moment. She thought desperately for an excuse but only one thought came to mind, "Dr. Sheppard, I feel like…uh…you're not being fair to her."

John looked at her strangely, "Ok…I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Yes please do so." She agreed quickly getting up, "I have some things to do any ways." And she left as fast as she could before he asked her why she was lying.

* * *

In the infirmary, Regina was pretending to read a file when in truth she was trying to remind herself why she was here. Ever since she arrived, she had been treated with quiet hostility from everyone on the base; even the cooks sent her glares. Whenever she walked by there were whispers behind her as the gossips discussed the juicy tale that had unfolded in the control room yesterday.

John had been avoiding her again and no matter how hard she tried he kept eluding her. The scientist on his team, Dr. McKay, had tried to talk about the divorce, but she'd been reluctant to tell him anything. The other members of his team didn't know how to treat her so they tried to stay away.

Her boss, Dr. Beckett, was nice and on the surface didn't seem to be bothered by the gossip; however, she knew he was troubled by the affair. To go even higher, Dr. Weir was perfectly civil to her at all times, yet she bothered Regina the most. In her eyes, Elizabeth held a look that clearly said _why would you want to cheat on him?_ Not that Regina could blame the woman for falling for John; he was an easy man to be attracted to, she should know.

"Dr. Sheppard?" Beckett asked from the doorway, "I need you to do a routine check up."

"Alright, on who?" she asked.

"Dr. Weir."

Inwardly she grimaced. Oh this was going to be fun.

Elizabeth was sitting on the exam table when she walked in, "Dr. Weir, I'm afraid Dr. Beckett is to busy with other patients to do the exam. I hope it's fine if I do it."

She nodded, "I understand."

Regina clicked on her penlight and started checking the other woman's eyes, "Good," she said when she was done, "You have very pretty eyes."

Elizabeth blinked in surprise, "Uh, thanks."

"I'm sure John has told you that before."

"Um no," she replied, "What does he have to do with anything."

"Nothing," Regina replied and began taking Elizabeth's blood pressure, "Do you have any dizzy spells, nausea, headaches?"

"No, no, and just the ones your ex husband gives me."

Regina smiled, "I know how you feel."

After taking her temperature and checking her breathing, Regina declared her to have a clean bill of health. Elizabeth was leaving the table when Regina noted, "You're under weight."

"Just a little."

"Twenty pounds is not a little."

"It's my job," she explained, "with a war going on there aren't that many easy days."

"I understand," Regina said, "but Dr. Beckett will have to be informed."

"And then he'll tell John, who will throw me over his shoulder and carry me to the Mess Hall and force me to eat," Elizabeth groaned.

That caught her attention, "He did that?"

"Just once," she replied.

"Oh, okay," Regina said a hint of disappointment and jealousy in her tone. "Well you're free to go."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she left.

One thing was certain for Regina now; John cared a lot more for his commander than he let known.

* * *

It took Teyla all the next day before she was ready to even think about talking to Ronon civilly. She knew that she had to let her anger with Ronon go if she and him were going to have to work together, that was why she was once again sneaking into Ronon's room in the middle of the night, this time it was to make amends.

"Have you come here to hit me again?" Ronon asked when he got over his surprise at seeing her in the doorway of his room, the way she had been the other night.

"No," She told him, "I've come to talk, and we are actually going to talk this time."

"I've been trying to talk to you for a couple of days," he pointed out, "You're the one who has been running away."

"Well I'm ready to talk now."

"So talk," He said sitting down at the foot of the bed.

She sighed, still leaning against the door, "I can forgive you for what happened and I won't lie to you and say that I don't want to be with you…but we can't be in a relationship…not now."

"I can see you're forgiving," he said sarcastically.

"This has nothing to do with the fact that you said Melena's name," Teyla explained, "That was only a confirmation of what I told you before…you aren't ready to be in a relationship because you still love her."

"Teyla it has been seven years…"

"I'm aware of that fact," She said continuing, "But you spent those seven years on the run from the Wraith…you weren't given the chance to move on."

"I have moved on," He declared.

"You have not!" She protested, "If you had you wouldn't still see her."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily.

"You see her when you should be seeing me." Teyla explained, "When you kiss me you think of her, when you hold me you remember what it was like to hold her…"

"Teyla that isn't…" Ronon interrupted.

Teyla continued on, "The other night I made love to you but you…you were making love to her. I'm not blind I know that when you look at me what you really wish to see is Melena. And I won't be a replacement for you."

"So you're saying we can't ever be together?" He asked softly because he knew she was right, he wasn't being fair to her.

"I didn't say that," Teyla explained, "But until you see me, until you can kiss me and not see her…all we can be is teammates and friends."

Ronon sighed, "I understand."

Teyla nodded, "Good…and just to be clear, we should keep what happened between us to ourselves."

"Alright," He replied, and with that Teyla said her good-byes and walked out the door.

It wasn't until she was in the comfort of her own room did she let her tears fall down her cheeks. She knew she was doing the right thing for herself, she deserved more than to be a vessel for his needs, but did it have to hurt so much to be right?

TBC

* * *

A/N: So what did you think???? Next chapter Teyla finds out something about Melena...something that could jepordize any future she has with Ronon and of course John goes on hating Regina. 


	4. A Plague Upon Mankind

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us, cudos to Grey's Anatomy for some of this idea.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: My sister came up with the heart of this chapter a few days ago and I had to do it. I think this chapter will become famous for the simple reason we have brought a rather amusing disease to Atlantis. LOL, some Shweir and Teyla/Ronon in the chap and a lot of good humor, enjoy.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: hehehe this chapter has come about thanks to Grey's Anatomy, Grey's was the inspiration for this fic and now this chapter because as I always thought George is the Rodney McKay of Grey's Anatomy and I just really wanted to see how Elizabeth would react to this situation LOL, and this is when a huge plotline for Teyla and Ronon comes into play

Extra Note: The beginning is just for you darkjewlledassassin.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Plague Upon Mankind

Rodney was in good spirits as he sidled up to his friend and rival Radek Zalenka in the Control Room. Zalenka seemed to be very intent on a scene developing in Elizabeth's office.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Colonel Sheppard just found out that Dr. Weir is underweight again."

"Oh and she's pulling the old, 'It's no big deal, it's just ten pounds,'?" Rodney stood beside his friend to watch.

"It's twenty this time."

"Twenty? She must be in big trouble now."

Radek smiled, "Fifty dollars says that he carries her to the Mess Hall again."

"You're on," Rodney accepted the challenge, "She'll concede this time, she didn't like it when he…"

"Colonel Sheppard put me down this instant!" Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs as she found herself once again planted on John's shoulder staring at his cute butt. _I did not just think that!_ She mentally kicked herself.

As she was being carried off, Zalenka smiled and held out hand, "Pay up."

Without bearing a grudge, Rodney pulled out his wallet and forked him a fifty, "It doesn't matter," he assured his friend, "because I've got a date tonight."

"An imaginary date?"

Now he was insulted, "A _real_ date with a _real_ woman."

"Who is this date with then?" Radek inquired.

"Holly Ragland."

Now Zalenka was shocked, "The pretty archeologist that arrived a month ago? How did you do that?"

With a smug smile he replied, "I guess she's attracted to smart, handsome men."

"I'll bet she was drunk."

While Rodney boasted about his date, Elizabeth was being forced an uncomfortable ride to the Mess Hall.

"Put me down!" she shouted again and continued beating at John's chest, not that it did any good this time or last.

Major Lorne passed them in the hall and looked like he was trying not to laugh, "Lorne, help me," she begged.

"Stand down, Major, that's an order."

Lorne smiled and shrugged as she was carted off toward the Mess Hall. "You can't keep doing this, John."

"If you eat properly then I won't have to," he countered.

"Oh!" she hissed and pounded his back more fiercely then ever.

"Colonel?" an inquisitive voice that Elizabeth groaned upon hearing said from in front of John. How could she have forgotten that Jack was here to inspect the city?

John nodded in greeting, "General."

As John continued storming down the hall, Elizabeth gave Jack O'Neill a helpless look. But Jack smiled, "You know you're supposed to carry her over the threshold, not throw her over your shoulder!"

Elizabeth glared at the General as she sulked all the way to the Mess Hall.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

The puddle jumper holding John's team descended down to the planet from the Stargate above. All the occupants sat comfortably in the chairs in the cockpit, all except Rodney. Rodney was fidgeting from side to side and every now and then gave a good scratch down…there.

John finally asked Rodney a little afraid to, "What are you doing!"

"I'm itchy," Rodney admitted.

"Down…there!"

"Yes down there," Rodney said adamantly, "What's the big deal."

"The big deal is that it's your… thing and no one wants to see you scratching it." John explained.

Teyla started giggling and Rodney turned to her angrily, "Stop laughing." She tried she honestly did but she still covered her mouth in a failed attempt to stop.

When they landed Rodney was walking funny, shimmying, trying to stop the itching, finally John got fed up, "Rodney go back to the jumper."

"Why!"

"Because I don't want you to offend the people of the planet by scratching your mojo." Rodney looked at him angrily but finally turned to head back, John called after him, "And don't you dare tell me what you did back there!"

Teyla and Ronon looked at each other not even hiding the smirks on their faces.

The rest of the team made their way to the settlement, "Look familiar?" John asked both Teyla and Ronon shook their heads, "Well then let's talk to the natives."

Neither Teyla nor Ronon had been to the planet before that was why it was so surprising to see a man running up calling out Ronon's name.

"Tracton?" Ronon asked after he got a good look at the man.

"Ronon Dex, we thought you were wraith fodder for sure," Tracton said happily, grabbing and embracing his old friend. John turned to Teyla surprised but she just smiled happily at the reunited friends.

"I saw Solen on Belkan," Ronon told Tracton, "He didn't say you were around."

"Solen is alive too! We should get the old regiment together then for old times sake."

John cleared his throat causing Ronon to remember his teammates, "Tracton this is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Teyla Emaggen."

"Nice to meet you," John greeted him, "Old friends?"

"We served on the same regiment on Sateda," Tracton explained, "second in the whole squad."

"Second to me," Ronon bragged.

"Come now Ronon stop trying to impress the lady," Tracton said mischievously. Ronon turned and grinned at Teyla who quickly turned away blushing. "How about we stop and get a drink?"

Ronon looked open to that suggestion, but John cut in, "Actually we're kind of on a mission here, but maybe you could show us around."

Tracton nodded, "Sure, of course. I've got some stories to tell about us," he grinned at Ronon.

"Perhaps one of us should go check on Dr. McKay," Teyla pointed.

"Right, why don't you do that," John suggested, "Ronon and I will stay with Tracton and scout the area just make sure he's not…scratching."

She nodded while trying to hide a smile, "Yes, Colonel Sheppard."

* * *

Teyla made her way back to the settlement after being sure Rodney was alright…aside from his inability to stop scratching. She laughed again silently about Rodney and his situation. She was just rounding the corner of one of the buildings when she overheard the two men.

"Did you hear, Ronon Dex is alive!"

"Really? What about his wife?"

"No, she died in the explosion that took out the hospital," the first man said, "So you knew her huh?"

"Who didn't?"

"So you were one of those…"

"Come on Caldyn," The second man laughed, "I saw you sneaking out of their home more than once."

Teyla's eyes widened as she tried as hard as she could to blend in with the wall, she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Did he know about his wife's …'other' activities?" The one called Caldyn asked.

"No, she was careful; made sure he wasn't on Sateda when she let the men into the house."

Teyla gasped at what she was hearing. Her heart raced as her mind whirled around with what she had overheard. She snuck away quietly from the two Satedans and scurried away to find her friends and hopefully figure out what she should do next.

* * *

While on his way to the infirmary, Rodney walked a bit bowlegged as he tried to relieve the tantalizing itch in his privates. He didn't want to face what he thought he had, but he seriously had no choice.

"Carson?" Rodney asked as he entered.

Beckett sighed, "What is it this time Rodney? Do you think you have Lime Disease? Gangrene? Liver Cancer?"

"No," Rodney said while shaking his head, "I, uh, have this rash."

"A rash?"

"Yes, and it's uh located in a very…private area," Rodney gestured below his belt.

Carson's eye brow arched, "You have a rash there?"

"Can you take a look?"

"I'm not sure if I want to," he admitted, "but sure. Pull down your pants," he instructed.

Wincing at the humiliation, Rodney undid his belt and lowered his pants. Carson examined the area for several minutes before announcing in a surprised and amused voice, "I'm sorry to say Rodney, but you have just been diagnosed with Syphilis."

* * *

Another stressful day was well on its way as Elizabeth finished another report only to have a mountain more to go. With a sigh, she threw down her pen and rubbed her tired eyes. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Elizabeth?" Carson asked from the doorway.

She looked up, "Yes Carson."

"I, uh, have some very…unusual news to tell you," he opened the file and read, "Five military personnel, six scientists and three infirmary personnel have been diagnosed with…Syphilis."

Elizabeth shot him an incredulous look, "You've got to be kidding."

He shook his head, "Fraid not love."

"Syphilis? How…?" she didn't finish her sentence as a thought crossed her mind. She tapped her headset, "Colonel Sheppard, can I see you in my office."

"Elizabeth…" Carson began, but she held up a hand that clearly told him to shut up and that she was not in the mood.

A few minutes later, John arrived, "What did I do this time? I'm not going to apologize for carrying you to the Mess Hall, so if that's…"

"This has nothing to do with that," she cut him off; "There has been a Syphilis outbreak on Atlantis."

John looked surprise, "Seriously?"

"Are you going to pretend you know nothing about it?"

"Elizabeth, he's not…" Carson tried again.

"I think what Beckett is trying to say," John said, "Is that I had no idea this was going on because I have not been doing…anything…lately."

She blinked, "Really?"

John nodded with a grin, "Really?"

"Oh," Elizabeth bit her lip and reverted her eyes to her desk, "Um…sorry?"

"Another reason why I'm going to kill Rodney for his Captain Kirk nickname," John said, "And it's okay."

"How did this come out?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, Rodney came to me first…"

John's jaw nearly hit the floor, "Rodney! Rodney has Syphilis!"

Carson nodded, "Yes."

Peels of laughter erupted from John and he didn't stop for several minutes, Rodney," laughter, "Has," more laughter, "Syphilis!" hoots of laughter.

"John, please be professional," Elizabeth begged.

"I need to sit down," he was still chuckling as he took the seat in front of her desk and continued to snicker, "Oh and he calls _me_ Captain Kirk."

Carson eyed John with a strange look, "You should give an announcement," he told Elizabeth, "I need to do a blood test on everyone who's been…busy lately, and protocol dictates you should do a safe sex demonstration." That made John laugh even harder.

Elizabeth sighed and put her head in her hands, "This is not a good day."

* * *

After he was able to contain his laughter, John left Elizabeth office while she tried to collect herself in order to make the announcement. In the Mess Hall, John found the person he sought. "Hey Rodney," he greeted with a wicked smile, "Feeling…itchy?"

Rodney about choked on his sandwich while Teyla and Ronon looked on in curiosity.

"Beckett was informing some important information to Elizabeth," John continued, "Apparently there is a Syphilis outbreak, know anything about that?"

The diseased scientist swallowed the mouthful of sandwich hard, "He told you."

John nodded, "I had no idea you were getting around so much."

"I'm not!"

"What's Syphilis?" Teyla asked.

"It's a Sexually Transmitted Disease on Earth that found its way here and into Rodney's pants," John explained with a grin. Ronon burst out into laughter and even Teyla smiled.

"It's not funny!" Rodney protested, "And keep it down. I don't want everyone to know."

"So a lot of people have this Syphilis?" Ronon asked.

The colonel nodded, "Beckett's gonna run some tests on everyone getting some action around here."

"Well we all know who is also going to test positive," Rodney glared at John, "You're probably the one who brought it here."

"Okay, I meet a few alien girls and all a sudden I'm Casanova?" John posed, "No I haven't been with anyone lately so I do not have syph."

"So he says," Rodney mumbled.

"You want to say that again, Syph Boy?" John challenged.

"No," he admitted.

"Smart move," John complimented, "Now for the question we all want to have answered, who is the lucky lady who gave you this precious gift?"

Rodney shoved a forkful of salad in his mouth and refused to answer. "Oh come on," John said, "We already have major rights for teasing you, so you might as well fess up."

Rodney shook his head and let out a sigh, "Its Dr. Ragland."

"The hot archeologist? Can't say I blame you."

"You're lucky," Ronon said to John, "If you'd gone after her you'd be in his spot now."

"Nah," John shook his head, "Brunettes are more my type."

"Since when do you have a type?"

"Since I exed off red heads from my lists, and blondes were never an interest to me."

Teyla rolled her eyes before asking Rodney, "Does Dr. Ragland know she has Syphilis?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Well you have to tell her," John jumped in, "We can't have this spreading around even more, and it would be better if she heard from you rather than Beckett when she goes in for a blood test."

"Why don't you tell her?" Rodney asked.

"Because I didn't receive an STD from her," John replied, "Let me know how it goes," he said before leaving with a grin on his face.

* * *

Rodney was dreading talking to Holly even though he knew John was right, he hated that fact. He finally found Holly walking the halls near her room, "Rodney!" She called out happily. She rushed over and kissed him passionately, "I can't get last night out of my head," she smiled coyly.

Rodney nodded uncomfortably, "Me neither, I can't stop thinking about a lot of things that happened between us actually."

"Oh I know," she said happily, "these last couple of weeks have been amazing so I was thinking that maybe tonight you could come…"

"Holly, I...you…we have to talk about…things, important things that are very important." Rodney could barely make out a sentence.

"About what?" She asked seriously.

"About you and me and…itchy things."

"Itchy things?" Holly was more than a little confused.

Rodney tried again, "Well you are the…well I haven't had…been with another woman in a long time… not long, long just an extended period of time when I hadn't been with another woman…you see long is such a vague word…"

"Rodney, just tell me what is the problem," she told him.

"I well…I have…syphilis." The last word was almost a whisper but Holly heard it loud and clear. She stared at him in shock and walked away without turning back. Rodney stared after her, "Yeah…that's over."

* * *

An hour later, the head of every staff in Atlantis was in the briefing room with Elizabeth at the head of the table. "As I said over the announcement, several people on this base have been diagnosed with Syphilis."

A few titters sounded from the table.

"As I'm sure most of you know, Syphilis is a serious disease that can lead to blindness, insanity and death," she continued, "If you are or know someone having unprotected sex with someone on Atlantis you must get tested," She sighed, "Dr. Biro will now give you a safe sex demonstration."

John, Lorne, and several others openly laughed at this point while Elizabeth took her seat and wondered why she had decided took this job in the first place.

Dr. Biro stood up with a banana and a condom in one hand, "Now when you are enjoying an evening with someone and things lead to a more intimate level, gentlemen, you get a condom gently open the packet and roll it onto the banana."

That started the laughing up again.

John snuck a glance at Rodney who was slithering down in his seat, "Poor guy," he whispered Lorne, "I almost feel sorry for him."

Lorne grinned, "Yeah…almost."

* * *

The line for testing was creeping past the infirmary door with several personnel and scientists standing uncomfortably waiting and hoping that they weren't the unlucky ones.

Teyla stood in the hallway staring at the line trying to decide whether or not she would join them. Ronon saw her as he walked past the infirmary and did a double take; he quickly came up behind her, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to decide whether or not I should joint the others," She explained, "I mean you know that you were my first but I…I know about Melena but I don't know if you, I mean maybe before you and I…"

"Teyla," Ronon interrupted, "You are the first woman I've even wanted to be with since Melena," He smiled at her surprised face, "You don't need to go in there."

"Alright then," She said smiling not even hiding her happiness at what he had said. They walked away from the infirmary together, mentioning Melena made her remember the troubling things she heard those two Satedans talking about, "I was wondering," She began, "…about Melena."

Ronon stopped walking and turned around surprised, "What do you want to know?"

A thousand questions popped into her mind but she decided perhaps it was better to start with basics, "What was she like?"

Ronon sighed, "She was kind…like you. She loved helping people that's why she worked at the hospital on Sateda."

"How long did you know her?"

"All my life," He admitted, "We were friends that just sort of drifted into love."

"Oh," She said disappointed.

"Why the sudden interest in her?" Ronon asked.

"I just…" Teyla began uncertain on how to respond, should she tell him that the woman he loved most of his life had trampled on his feelings? For some reason she could seem to get out the words and instead she said, "I just wanted to know."

She walked away not knowing why she couldn't seem do the right thing in this one case. Teyla was afraid that if she told Ronon about his wife's infidelity that he wouldn't believe her, therefore ending any possible chance with him. But if she didn't tell him she would be lying to him and if he found out? Yes either way she looked at it she was in trouble.

* * *

He had heard that the Syphilis line was long, so John decided to see for himself. Sure enough, the line was halfway down the hall that led to the infirmary, making him grateful that getting no action was a blessing for once.

John leaned against the wall and grinned, it was hilarious on so many levels. General O'Neill had talked to Elizabeth earlier and laughed over the situation, saying that the SGC was talking non stop about it. The new nickname for Atlantis was Syph City, compliments of General O'Neill.

He did feel bad for her, though. Earlier he'd brought her coffee and some cookies, hoping to make this day just a little bit easier for his friend.

Footsteps coming from the infirmary, and John looked to see who might be carrying a VD. It turned out to be Regina.

"Don't go away," she pleaded when she saw him.

"I'm not listening to you," he replied and turned to leave.

"I'm surprised you're not in this line," Regina admitted.

"And I'm surprised you're not," John said, "all things considered."

"What I mean is that neither you nor Dr. Weir have been tested yet."

"So?" he asked, "We don't need to be."

"Oh, so this is a serious relationship," she stated.

That grabbed his attention and made him turn around, "What?"

"Aren't you seeing her?"

He looked at her with surprise, "What gave you that idea?"

"The two of you are quite popular," Regina commented, "Gossip sure gets around. I've heard you were going to tell her something important when you thought some insect was going to kill you."

"That doesn't...!"

"And apparently you shared a touching embrace when you went on a suicide mission," she continued, "from what Dr. Beckett says, every time you so much as need a band-aid, she comes running to your bedside."

"Oh now that's an exaggeration," John entered in.

"You also risked your life in order to wake her up from a coma when she was infected by nanites."

"She's my friend," he explained, "and she needed help."

Regina folded her arms across her chest, "You look at her the way you used to look at me."

Now John found himself completely speechless. Was he really that transparent?

"What are you going to say to that?"

"I don't have to say anything," he replied and turned to leave again, but she was fast on his heels.

"She's nice, Dr. Weir, I can see why you like her. She's beautiful, intelligent and classy, the Anti-Reggie," his ex wife stated, "That's what you're looking for isn't it. And that's what gives me hope."

"Alright, I give up," John turned to face her, "Why does that give you hope, Reggie?"

"Because it means you still care," She explained, "And you still call me Reggie, what does that tell you?"

"That bad habits die hard," John replied, "Get off this base _Regina_, we're over."

"Come on, John," she begged, "I know I made some mistakes, some huge mistakes, but I still love you. I still want to be with you. Once upon a time, I was your best friend."

"Once upon a time I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with you," John countered, "Things change, you made sure of that."

As he walked away, Regina called out, "I'm not leaving, not until I know there is no hope for us."

He faltered in his step, as if he wanted to reply to that, but instead continued to walk away from her, the woman he used to love.

* * *

"Okay, Rodney," Carson said as he inserted penicillin into a syringe, "Let's get this over with."

Moaning at the cruelty of life, Rodney pulled down his pants and lay stomach first on the table, "It's not fair, Sheppard sleeps with half the girls in this galaxy he doesn't so much as a groin pull, I sleep with one woman and I get Syphilis! Where is the justice in the universe?"

"Taking a vacation," John replied as he pulled back the curtain to enter the room.

"What are you doing here!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Moral support," was the reply.

"_Moral support_!"

"Fine, total humiliation," John admitted with a grin, "I just couldn't miss this."

"Some friend you are," Rodney mumbled, then the curtains opened again, "Teyla, Ronon go away!"

"Colonel Sheppard called us, he said you needed moral support," she explained.

Rodney glared at John, "Oh he did huh," John merely smiled."

Carson had begun swabbing an area on one of the cheeks when the curtain swung open again and Elizabeth walked in, "Oh no, did he call you too?" Rodney groaned.

"Actually I'm hiding from Kavenaugh and Caldwell," she explained.

"The Gruesome Ghouls are after you?" John asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Four of the _Daedalus_ personnel are infected and Kavenaugh mentioned something about my leadership skills again."

"Ow!" the scientist on the table yipped as the needle went in.

"Sorry," Beckett apologized.

"Do you have to do another one?" Rodney whined as Carson prepped another needle.

"Unless you want to go insane and lose a crucial part of your anatomy, yes."

Rodney moaned again, but the Blue Curtain of Mortification refused to stay closed, "Hey, what's up?" Laura asked as she entered then smiled, "Curing Rodney's Syph, I see."

"Get out of here!" the patient cried.

"Rodney, it's okay," Elizabeth assured him, "You're not the only person in the city with Syph, and you've got a cute butt."

"He does," Teyla agreed as the three women examined it while the men looked at them strangely.

"I've seen the rest of him," Laura bragged.

"I would so play with that if your fiancé wasn't standing there with a very large needle," John commented then smirked at Elizabeth, "Do you think I have a cute butt?"

"I haven't seen it, so I wouldn't know," she admitted while reverting her gaze to the floor so he wouldn't see her blush.

"What about..." Rodney hissed as the other needle dug in, "…Ronon?"

All three women looked at Ronon who regarded them with curiosity and amusement, one in particular. Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know."

"Me too," Laura agreed.

"Uh…I don't know either," Teyla lied; she wouldn't dare admit the truth to them.

"Alright, Rodney, you're done," Carson declared and he quickly pulled up his pants.

"Thank you everybody, I never thought I could be so humiliated," he ran out the room with the last shred of dignity he had.

John grinned, "I think he's gonna cry.'

"Poor baby," Laura agreed.

* * *

John was in Elizabeth's office talking about the next mission his team was going on. Rodney had come in a short time later to beg and plead with Elizabeth to stop the gossip about the Syphilis and find out who started the epidemic.

Teyla saw the three of them talking animatedly she had been hoping to talk to John and maybe he could give her some advice as to what to do about the whole Ronon/Melena problem but maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to ask the others as well.

"Hello," she said greeting her friends who looked up when they saw Teyla enter the room, "Could I ask all of you something."

"Shoot," John replied as he sat down at the corner of Elizabeth's desk.

"Alright," Teyla turned to look at John, "When would it have been a good time to tell you that your wife was having an affair?"

"Are you trying to be cruel?" John asked.

"No, this is a serious question." She explained.

"Well then, I'll excuse myself from this question."

Elizabeth looked at Teyla, "You know someone who's having an affair?"

Teyla shook her head, "A friend of mine's wife died several years ago, I just learned that she may have been unfaithful."

John was interested now, "Tell me who he is maybe we can start a scorned ex husbands club."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "You should tell him, I mean he deserves to know."

"Yeah sure tell him," Rodney began, "if you want to stop being his friend."

"What?" Teyla asked getting a little worried.

"Come on, in a case like this he would shoot the messenger." Rodney told her, "He'll blame the person who told him strictly because they were the one who ended their happy life."

"That is not true…" Elizabeth said.

"Oh yes it is," Rodney turned to John, "What would you have done if you hadn't walked in on your wife and instead someone told you that she was cheating."

"I don't know," John thought for a moment, "Probably punch the guy."

Rodney turned back to Teyla, "See?"

"But his wife is dead," Elizabeth pointed out, "doesn't he have a right to know?"

"But then she would be destroying his dead wife's memory," Rodney explained, "it would make Teyla seem even worse."

Teyla turned to John, "Do you have an opinion?"

John shook his head, "I told you I'm excluding myself from this question but I will say that I don't think there was ever a good time to find out my wife was an adulteress."

Teyla nodded her head, "I see, thank you." She told her friends as she let them resume what they had been talking about. Teyla still wasn't certain about whether or not to tell Ronon but that horrible feeling inside of her was getting much worse.

* * *

After Rodney and Teyla left, Elizabeth and John stayed behind. She to finish reports, him to make sure she didn't skip another meal. He was going to make sure she gained every one of those twenty pounds she was missing.

"Uh oh, duck," John warned when he saw two approaching people heading towards the office.

"Why?" she asked.

"Dr. Weir, we have something to discuss," Caldwell began as he entered the office.

"Me first," Kavenaugh butted in.

Elizabeth looked at John for support, "I tried," he told her before stepping into the corner to watch and interfere if need be

"What kind of base are you running here, doctor?" Caldwell asked, "27 of your staff have been diagnosed with Syphilis, not including four of mine."

"I know, and I'm terribly sorry, colonel, but I cannot control my people's private lives," she defended.

"Restrictions should have been made to prevent this."

"Tell that to the people with Syphilis," John spoke up from the corner. All three occupants turned to look at him, "What? It's true."

"Regardless," Elizabeth continued, "There is nothing I can do."

"I disagree," Kavenaugh said.

"Thank you, doctor," Caldwell said.

"You are the commander here; you should have set down rules about interoffice relationships."

"What is she supposed to do, castrate all the men on this base?" John questioned, "Because I think there would be some serious protests."

"Colonel, that's enough," Caldwell barked at him.

"The IOA will here about this and there will be serious consequences," Kavenaugh warned her.

Elizabeth stood up from her chair coolly and looked at her nemesis straight in the eye, "Do you really want to go that far?"

Kavenaugh challenged her back, "I have seen you blunder on every turn with you personal feelings with your staff, especially him," he pointed at John in the corner, who was now watching this curiously, "And this is proof of it."

Elizabeth opened a file on her desk and dropped it in front of him, "According to this, you were also tested positive for Syphilis."

He looked at the file and then back at her now speechless, but she wasn't done, "It also says that you show the latter signs of the disease, more so than anyone on this base and the _Daedalus_, meaning that on your last trip to Earth, you brought back the Syphilis that has been making my life hell for the last couple of days," an icy chill was laced within her tone, "Are you sure you want to go to the IOA? Do you really want to push me that far?"

Kavenaugh seemed be trying to say something, but he was at a loss for words. "Why don't you just go?" John suggested, "Including you, sir."

"Fine," Caldwell agreed, "Sorry to bother you Dr. Weir."

After they left, Elizabeth collapsed into her chair, "Glad that's over."

"Are you going to say anything about what Kavenaugh said?" John asked, "About the personal feelings…for me?"

"It's Kavenaugh, John," Elizabeth used as a defense, the only one she could think of.

John nodded, "Right," he didn't sound completely convinced.

Desperate to change the subject and avoid the piercing gaze of his hazel eyes, she left her chair, "I'm starving."

"Good," he said, "That means I don't have to carry you again." But as he followed her to the Mess Hall, he couldn't help but remember the weak reason she'd used to exonerate Kavenaugh's observation. John had always wondered if she had feelings for him, but this was the first proof that she just might.

* * *

Solen Sincha was quite comfortable with a mug of beer in his hand and a table full of eager listeners as he told another harrowing tale of his time on Sateda.

Teyla watched from a corner as she waited patiently for him to finish telling his obviously exaggerated story. She walked up to him once that time had come with a smile, "Hello you might not remember me…"

"Teyla Emaggen," Solen said grinning, "how could I forget the woman who reunited me with my friend." He looked around the room, "Is Ronon here?"

She shook her head, "I came here to talk to you about…Melena." Solen sobered quickly, and she finally spoke what she needed to say, "She had an affair."

Solen nodded, "Many," he admitted.

"Why didn't you tell Ronon before?" She asked.

"I only just found out myself," He explained, "I was going to tell him the next time I saw him." He sighed, "I'm dreading it though, Melena really meant a lot to him."

"She still does," Teyla said looking down at the wooden table, "that's the problem." She looked up at Solen not saying a word for moment finally coming to a decision about what she should do, "Don't do it…don't tell him about what she did."

"He's my friend Teyla…"

"I know," She continued, "But telling him would shatter him…he has been through enough." Tears sprang into her eyes, "If you told him he would be afraid to trust his heart with someone else and if I told him…he'll never be able to trust his heart with me."

Solen nodded, "Alright," he agreed reluctantly. Teyla stood up to leave when he spoke to her again, "I knew you were the one."

She turned around, "What?"

He smiled knowingly, "I knew it the minute you walked in with him; I knew you were the one that could heal his damaged soul." Solen continued, "I wasn't lying when I said you made a nice match and I know…I know that he deserves someone more than Melena…he deserves you." He smiled, "I hope he realizes that you two belong together."

Teyla smiled sadly, "I hope so too."

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth was snagging a cup of coffee from the kitchens and as planning on sneaking into her office before John found her and spoon fed her breakfast. She was only just closing the door when a voice asked, "What are you doing?"

A wince of guilt passed over her face, "Getting breakfast?" she suggested hopefully.

"Now you are," John said and grabbed her wrist to drag her to one of the tables.

"You know, I do know how to feed myself. I've been doing it since I was two."

"I also know that you are twenty pounds underweight, so obviously you have forgotten how," he replied as he handed her a bagel, "eat."

Glaring at him, she forced the sustenance down her throat, "Remind me why I begged Landry to have you promoted."

"Because I'm to pretty to pass over," John replied with an arrogant grin.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee, "I've got reports to finish. I promise I'll eat the bagel and what ever else you throw at me, but can I please go to my office?"

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

"No you're…"

"That's an order," he said with a voice of iron.

She was taken aback, "So now you're giving me orders? Am I going to have to borrow Carson's speech and remind you that I am not military but also your boss?"

"Do you want me to carry you to the Mess Hall again for lunch?"

Oh he knew when to pull out the big guns. She shook her head and stalked to her office with John following her. Laughter and pointing made them both stop on the balcony over looking the Gate Room.

Strung across the Stargate in bold red letters was a banner that said "Welcome to Syph City, Compliments of Dr. VD."

Elizabeth turned an accusing look directed at John, "Did you do this?"

"No, but I can bet you who did," he pointed to Major Lorne and his team who were high fiveing each other.

"I swear that Major can be so juvenile some times," Elizabeth declared, "Reminds me of someone else I know."

John grinned, "I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Really?" she questioned teasingly, "And who came up with Kavenaugh's nickname Dr. VD?"

"He earned it," John said, "He's earned a lot of nicknames since he's come here."

"I refuse to respond to that," Elizabeth said as she entered her office.

"You know it's true."

Elizabeth shook her head and sat down at her desk, "You know what's sad? I cam here as the commander for an expedition to the Lost City of Atlantis, now I'm just the leader of Syph City."

"No, you're the pretty leader of Syph City," John replied.

"How grand," Elizabeth commented dryly.

"It's still a great title," John defended, "Just…diseased."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Next chap, Teyla and Ronon get down and dirty again while Elizabeth is afraid that she's too much John's opposite to be the woman he loves. Please R&R. 


	5. The Evils of the Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

A/N Tinuvieil Undomiel: Little hint of Daniel/Vala in this chapter, small but there. This chap I bring in an old friend of Regina's who tries to wedge John and Elizabeth apart. Oh here is the website where my sister made a little screensaver for this fic. We don't have photoshop so it was done on paint so it's not as cool as it could be. http/img86.imageshack.us/my.php?imagepastoffenseskk1.png Take a look if you want. The woman portraying Regina is Dina Meyer by the way. Ont to the chap.

A/N: Nerwen Aldarion: I have a feeling all you Teyla/Ronon fans are going to love this chapter, I also have a feeling that my sister and I are going to be famous as the ones who gave Rodney Syphilis. And yes Teyla and Ronon do get down a dirty again.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Evils of the Green Eyed Monster

It was almost noon when a knock made Elizabeth look up from her reports. She smiled when she saw the friendly, brown haired archeologist Daniel Jackson as well as his spunky sometimes scary companion, Vala Mal Doran.

"Daniel, Vala, it's good to see you again."

"Yes well, when you mentioned that you'd found this tablet mentioning the Ori, General Landry was more than happy to let us come," he replied.

"And I came along for the ride," Vala explained her presence.

"Well you are more than welcome," Elizabeth assured her, "I'm a little busy right now, but Sheppard's team is scheduled to leave in a few hours so you can head to the Mess Hall for food and find your quarters if you want."

"Right, well I'm starving," Vala said, "So I'll head there."

"And I'll run in opposite direction," Daniel replied to that.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head as they left, "I wonder if they'll kill each other first before they get together."

After leaving her office, Vala headed for the Mess Hall except there was one complication, she couldn't remember where it was located. Never one to accept the fact that she was lost, Vala continued to wander the halls and bumped into a pretty red haired doctor.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized as the woman's files scattered across the floor.

"It's all right," Regina assured her as she and Vala gathered up the papers, "Are you new here?"

"Sort of," she replied, "I'm actually sort of from the SGC, but I'm here on Atlantis for a few days."

"Oh," Regina said, "How are you sort of from the SGC?"

"Well I'm not from Earth."

"Oh you're another ali…off worlder," She corrected herself.

"It's alright, it's not like alien is an insult."

"Right," Regina replied, "I'm still trying to get used to the idea of actual aliens."

"Ah, I see," Vala said, "Well I was just heading for the Mess Hall."

Regina frowned, "This is the way to the infirmary."

Vala looked past Regina to the room filled with beds and doctors, "So it is. Alright, I confess, I'm lost."

"Well I'd be happy…" Regina failed to finish when she noticed two approaching figures.

"There you are," Daniel chastised Vala, "What sort of trouble have you gotten into now?"

"None, keep you're pants on Daniel," a wicked grin crossed her features, "Unless you're willing to take them off."

"And here come the innuendoes," John said, "You really shouldn't be wandering the halls alone; explosions are pretty common around here."

"I wasn't alone, well not exactly," Vala replied in defense, "This nice doctor was going to bring me to the Mess Hall."

John cast Regina a steely glance and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Well tell the nice doctor goodbye," Daniel said, "because we're leaving very soon."

"Right," Vala said, "Well thanks for your almost help.  
"No problem," Regina replied, "I've got to bring these files to Dr. Weir." Unfortunately, she had to walk past John. He side stepped out of her way like she had to plague.

"You know I think she has a crush on you," Vala said when Regina left; "You should ask her out on a date or something."

"No," John said tersely.

"Oh come on, handsome, things might go well, you could marry her."

"I did," he replied before walking away without another word.

Daniel cast Vala a look that clearly said 'Now you've done it.' "Did I say something bad?"

"Do you remember what has been going around the SGC lately?"

"No…," Then she remembered, "Oh…oops my bad."

* * *

While Daniel and Vala were prepping for Gate travel, another passenger of the _Daedalus_ was busy getting lost in Atlantis as well. After asking directions from a passing Airman, she found her way to Dr. Weir's office. 

"Hi," she said as she entered, "I'm Dr. Kent."

"You're the temp taking over for Dr. Biro," Elizabeth said, "I think I have a file for you…somewhere," she gestured to the mountain of paperwork.

"It's okay," she assured her, "I was just looking for…."

"Diane!" Regina shrieked when she entered the office.

"Regina!" her friend called back.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Regina asked as she put down the files and gave Diane a hug.

"I'm replacing the doctor gone on temporary leave for a funeral," she explained.

"I'm sorry, you two know each other?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Regina said, "Oh, here are the files," she added them to the piles on her desk before turning back to her friend, "Come on, we'll find your quarters and then we can talk."

"You two do that," Elizabeth said as they left, "I'll just try and get all of this done." She eyed the paperwork with hostility before letting out a long sigh and picking up her pen to continue again. Sometimes she hated this job.

After putting Diane's things in her quarters, she and Regina went to the infirmary for lunch.

"How are Mike and the kids?" Regina asked as she put her tray down.

"Fine," her friend replied, sitting down next to her, "He thinks I'm in Antarctica, which this place is definitely not."

"I know, I couldn't believe it when I heard that he was in another galaxy," she agreed, "but I this is so much better than penguins considering there's an ocean view out of very window."

Diane chuckled and then asked, "So?'

"So what?" Regina asked.

"Oh don't give me that, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Is it wedding bells for you two again?"

Regina shook her head, "More like a funeral march. He won't talk to me, he openly ignores me and…"

"Uh oh," Diane commented, "what else is wrong?"

Regina sighed and put down her cup of juice, "I think he's in love with someone else."

Now her friend was shocked, "You're kidding me. Who?"

"Dr. Weir."

"Dr…oh come on, she's way out of his league," Diane assured her, "I mean she's practically a social debutant and he's the bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks, there is no way he could be in love with her."

"You haven't seen the way he looks at her, Diane," she replied sadly, "And he's done things."

"What kinds of things?"

"Risked his life more than once to save her, carried her to the Mess Hall twice because she's under weight…"

"Well that's irresponsible," Diane commented.

"She's got a hard job," Regina defended Elizabeth.

"I bet she's starving herself to get his attention," her friend speculated as she took a bite of spaghetti, "She found out about you and how much you and John love each other, so she's doing this to keep him on her turf."

"She's not like that," Regina said, "she's a genuinely nice person."

"Do you think she has feelings for him?"

She hesitated before admitting, "Yes."

"Then I don't think she's nice."

"Diane, I know you're trying to be a good friend but hating someone because she has feelings for John is not going to help me win him back."

"I know," Diane conceded, "I just want you two back. I mean you guys are perfect for each other."

"He's changed," Regina replied, "he's got a command, friends that are not in the military, I'm not giving up, but I'm not getting any encouragement from him."

"John's just being stubborn," Diane explained, "he'll get over it."

Regina shook her head, "I honestly don't know if he will."

* * *

"I'm bored…and tired," Vala complained as they walked the long way to the settlement, "and hungry, are we there yet?" 

Daniel rolled his eyes, "No we aren't there yet, just like we weren't there yet five minutes ago and three minutes before that and…"

"We're there!" John pointed to the buildings ahead.

Vala turned to Daniel, "You were saying?"

He scrunched his face and made a motion of pretending to strangle her. John's team all turned to each other with eyes twinkling, these two were definitely interesting.

The team and the two extra arrived at the city of Gitora. The Gitorans were about as advanced as the Hoffans, a race John and his team met in their first year on Atlantis when Ronon hadn't entered the picture and Ford was still sane.

The leader, Aliton, introduced them at the people's version of city hall called Regius.

"And this is Colonel Sheppard's team a long with several other people in order to study the tablet as well as where it was found."

They were greeted with warmth as they were shown to where the tablet was, Daniel immediately got busy, shutting everything out as he worked on translating the old text which wasn't easy since it was a different dialect than what he was used to. Vala was sitting against the wall looking very bored.

Teyla was looking around the ruins when Aliton came up to her, "I was hoping I would get to see you again Ms. Emaggen."

Teyla turned to him, "Really...I mean thank you."

He smiled, "You seem to be a very…impressive woman."

"You flatter me."

"I'm trying," He admitted grinning flirtatiously, "I was hoping you would return the compliment."

Teyla smiled, blushing a little, "You seem to be a very…charming man."

"Does that mean I'm handsome too?" He asked fishing a little.

She laughed, "You are very attractive as well."

Aliton brightened, "Well then since I am attractive, charming, and utterly infatuated with you, I was hoping you would do me the honor of letting me escort you to dinner." Teyla was more than a little surprised by that statement and he noticed, "Oh…I know that look…there's someone else isn't there."

"In a way," Teyla admitted.

"In a way?"

"Well…we aren't exactly together," She tried to explain.

He nodded, "I see…well then could I escort you to dinner…as a friend?"

Teyla hesitated, "As a friend?"

"As a friend." He confirmed smiling with hope.

"Alright," She agreed.

"Wonderful," He said happily, "I have to return to Regius so if you will excuse me…I look forward to tonight where I can see you again." He left her with a smile.

Teyla was watching him walk away; she didn't notice Ronon coming up behind her. He had seen the whole exchange and had glared at Aliton the whole time, something Vala had noticed. She perked up when she saw him come up to Teyla. _This could get interesting_ she thought.

"You were _very_ friendly to him," Ronon said gruffly.

Teyla noticed, "He's a nice man."

"Yes well he seemed _extremely_ nice to _you_," sarcasm was dripping from his words.

Teyla sighed, "What is the problem Ronon?"  
"Nothing, I just have a problem with you throwing yourself at people we barely know."

Vala, who was overhearing the whole thing, raised her eyebrows at that comment but nothing prepared her for what Teyla said next.

"Really? If I recall the only person I've ever 'thrown myself' at is you," Teyla reminded him before storming off in a huff.

Ronon watched her leave and Vala walked up behind him, "Don't give up big guy, she'll come around eventually, we always do." And with a pat on the back Vala walked away leaving Ronon to wonder what she meant by that comment.

* * *

Dinner was a formal affair on Gitora so the expedition members stuck out in their uniforms like sore thumbs. Not that it mattered with Aliton, he spent the whole time exchanging pleasant conversation with Teyla, making her laugh and blush with his flirtatious antics. 

Ronon noticed and it was getting to him, what Ronon hated was that there wasn't anything he could do about it really. Teyla wasn't his to be jealous over, he wanted her to be but she wasn't. The hard part is that he already thought of her as belonging to him.

"What is he doing?" He thought aloud glowering at the laughing couple.

John thought he was asking literally, "I'd say that he is trying to get to first base…and he may just get there." That didn't help Ronon a bit.

"Nice going," Vala said, "you've invoked the beast again."

"The beast?" John asked, "Oh…the beast."

Vala nodded, "The beast."

John turned to Daniel, "Any idea about what she's saying?"

"Not a clue."

* * *

Dinner broke up late and Teyla was just saying goodbye to Aliton when Ronon quickly walked over and grabbed her arm, half dragging her to the room he was staying in for the night. 

"What are you doing!" She asked angrily as he slammed the door shut.

"What are you?" He asked but didn't give her time to answer, "How could you act that way with him?"

"Act nice around him? Maybe because I at least have some idea of what manners are."

The image of Teyla laughing with Aliton was the only thing Ronon saw at that point though, "You weren't being nice, you were leading him on."

"I was not!" She protested.

"He touched you!"

"He took my arm as he escorted me to dinner like a _gentleman_ would do." She enunciated the word to show that Ronon was anything but a gentleman. "Why do you even care? You have no claim over me." She pointed out.

"He shouldn't be the one making you laugh; he shouldn't be the one who makes you blush, that is supposed to be me. I'm the only one who is supposed to do that to you." He yelled not sure if he was telling her this or himself.

"Why you arrogant…foolish…" realization hit her like a slap to the face, "You're jealous!"

He whirled around and stood his face inches from hers, looking her straight into her eyes, "Yes. I. Am."

For the longest moment they stared at each other, anger crackling in the air being replaced by the sexual vibes that stimulated between them. Teyla swallowed, afraid that if he didn't move away soon she would forcibly push him onto the bed, "Ronon…you're still…it's too soon."

"Shut up," He said simply and grabbed her shoulders to pull her lips onto his.

He kissed her with an intense need and hunger that came from the jealousy and anger he had felt, his need to show her that he was the only one who could make her feel this way. She was too shocked to respond at first, Teyla knew that she should pull away but her need was just as great as Ronon's.

Soon she was holding onto him as if for her life and returning the kiss with powerful desire, his mouth moved down to caress the soft skin of her neck. She pressed his head down further as she whispered, "Love me Ronon… just love me tonight."

He was all too happy to oblige.

* * *

After making love all night long Ronon and Teyla had fallen asleep exhausted, their limbs entwined, her head resting on his chest. The problem with them being exhausted was this…they overslept. 

Teyla woke up to the sound of John's voice yelling from her head set, which was on the floor, "Teyla where the hell are you!"

Groggily she replaced the equipment, "Colonel Sheppard?"

"We were supposed to leave an hour ago, everyone else is waiting outside the city, where the hell are you and Ronon!"

That woke her up, "We'll come, I mean, I'll find him." She all but jumped out of the bed, "Get up!" She hissed at Ronon, who had woken up from all the commotion, "We're late," she explained from his questioning gaze.

"This is what we get for oversleeping," He muttered as he grabbed his clothes.

"This is what we get for sleeping together." She said groping around for her missing shoe.

He grinned at her, "I didn't mind that a bit."

Teyla looked up at him, "Neither did I…but this is not the time to talk, this is the time to hurry."

Half an hour later Teyla and Ronon met up with their friends and a less than happy John, "Where were you two?"

Teyla paused catching her breath, "I was…looking around…the market and lost track of time."

John turned to Ronon, "I overslept," was his reply. Teyla turned and glared at him, he just smiled.

Vala raised an eyebrow knowingly, "I'll bet you did."

John was staring suspiciously at his two teammates, "You aren't telling me something." They didn't say anything but Teyla snuck a look at Ronon, John shook his head, "But right now I don't care because we are late and now Elizabeth is going to chew _my_ ass out."

He turned away and began to lead the team back to the Stargate; Vala fell behind and talked to Ronon and Teyla. "So were you exhausted from last night's exertions?"

Teyla's eyes widened, "I…that is we…"

Vala burst out laughing, "Don't bother lying you're not very good at it, trust me the only way a man and a woman are both late is if they had spent the night together…in a very pleasurable way." She laughed again at their shocked faces, "Don't worry I can be discreet," She smiled mischievously, "I understand these little affairs." Vala grinned at Ronon, "I told you she'd come around."

* * *

John was walking past in infirmary when he stopped dead in his tracks to look at who was leaving it, "Diane? What are you doing here?" 

"Temping for Dr. Biro," she explained, "I heard you got back."

"Yeah about a half an hour ago," he replied, "It's good to see you, how's Mike?"

"Fine, Tammy started kindergarten a couple months ago and Derek is starting to walk."

"That's great," he said, "When you get back, give them a kiss from me okay?"

"Okay," she said. He took that as his cue to go, but she stopped him by calling out his name, "We need to talk about Regina."

He winced, "Diane, I still like you so please do not give me reason to hate you."

"She's been suffering ever since she got here."

"Then she should leave."

"John don't be that way," she begged.

"What do you expect?" he asked with an annoyed tone, "She slept with Brian!"

"I know, but I also know that she still loves you," Diane pointed, "she came all this way to win you back and you can't even be nice to her for one second."

"Diane…"

"You also can't seem to take your eyes away from a certain diplomat."

John looked at her with a bewildered expression, "I'm done with this."

"Stop," she ordered, "I may be small, but I can kick your ass in football."

"She cheated on me, Diane!" John exclaimed, "She was sleeping with my best friend!"

"And she's sorry…"

"It's too late," John said, "If she wanted me to care then she never should have slept with him."

"She made a mistake, John," Diane defended, "Everyone makes mistakes, including you."

He frowned, "You can't honestly be putting me to blame for this."

"I absolutely can," she looked at him stubbornly, "She's a woman, John, she has needs. And you were too angry with the world and angry with yourself to notice her so she turned to someone who did. It wasn't just her who screwed up, it was you too."

John was at a loss for words. Was this true? Did he contribute to Regina's affair? Diane seemed satisfied by her results and walked past him to reach her next destination: Dr. Weir's office.

Elizabeth was seated at her desk; a considerable dent in the paperwork on her desk could now be seen. "Tough day?"

Elizabeth gave the doctor a smile, "Being commander of a base means that the paperwork never ends."

"Do you ever take a day to relax?"

"Occasionally I share a movie night with John and his team."

"Movie night?" Diane repeated, "How does that work?"

"We take turns on who decides what movie to watch," she explained.

"Oh, and what do you prefer."

"Old movies," she replied, "Doris Day, Cary Grant, Humphrey Bogart, those kinds."

"John must hate that," Diane commented.

"Yeah, but I did catch him enjoying _Father Goose_," Elizabeth confessed.

Here was the opportune moment for her to explain to Dr. Weir how perfect John and Regina were together, and Diane took it, "You know, John and Regina always have the same taste in movies you know the action and the horror kind?"

"Really?" she commented.

"Yeah, I've known Regina since college. She was maid of honor at my wedding and I was matron of honor at hers," Diane continued, "I swear, I never saw two people more in love that John and Regina."

She swore she saw a brief look of fear cross the other woman's features, "That much in love?"

Diane nodded, "Yeah, they practically have everything in common. She likes football, Ferris Wheels, I mean; they are perfect for each other."

Elizabeth swallowed hard, "Oh."

"She came all this way to try and win him back."

"I…I knew that," Elizabeth replied.

"Do you think she'll succeed?" Diane posed.

"I…uh…I honestly don't know."

"Well what do you want to happen?"

Her heartbeat beginning to race as the doctor's scrutiny increased, "Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm just curious…"

"No," Elizabeth interrupted, "You want something."

"Fine," Diane conceded, "I want to know if you have feelings for John."

Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest, "And you want to know if I'm pursuing something with him."

"Are you?"

"No," she replied, "I'm not. Even if I had feelings for him, I couldn't. There are rules, and I…I can't…no matter how I feel."

"I see," Diane commented, "Thank you, doctor; I'm sorry to bother you." She stopped at the doorway before leaving, "It's true though; they really are perfect for each other. And I think you know that rules or no rules, you're just too different."

Elizabeth felt like she was choking on those words Diane had just shoved into her brain. Her eyes fell to the paper in front of her but all she could see now was a jumble of letters that spelled out 'too different'. Maybe she was right, it didn't matter even if she could get past regulations; it would never work.

* * *

Teyla realized that finding her way to Ronon's room was becoming a regular occurrence, at least this time it wasn't in the middle of the night and she wasn't angry or frightened. 

"You have got to stop sneaking into my room," Ronon grinned when he saw her enter.

"Then we have to stop finding reasons to talk privately," She smiled back at him. Teyla sighed, "But we should talk about what happened on Gitora."

"I liked what happened on Gitora," Ronon told her, "I would like it to happen again and very often."

She smiled softly, "So would I, but…"

"Don't say that," he interrupted.

Teyla started again, "but, no one gets over someone this quickly...especially if they loved that person as much as you loved Melena."

Ronon sighed, he knew she was right but for once he really wished she wasn't. He smiled a little sad, "You're right…this will take more time."

Teyla nodded, "Yes it will." She smiled at him hopefully, "But you saw me…you wanted to be with me last night not her." Her smile widened, "You've given me more than just hope to hold on to."

Ronon smiled back at her, Teyla began to walk away but turned around and walked back to him. She pulled his head to her and laid a passionate kiss on to his mouth.

She pulled away once she ran out of breath and took a step back, "Something to remind you about what you'll get when all of this is over."

Teyla left the room grinning leaving Ronon to stare after her stunned by her display of passion and the realization of how much he really did care for her.

* * *

In his lab, Rodney was busy typing out his latest experiment when Elizabeth walked in, "How's it going?" she asked. 

"Fine," he replied, "I was just going over the equations. Very difficult considering…"

"Rodney," Elizabeth held up a hand to stop, "I don't want to know."

He noticed the anxiety in her tone, "What's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?" she asked as she began pacing behind him.

"That fact that you are going to wear a hole in my floor is one thing."

Elizabeth hesitated before admitting, "We don't have anything in common."

Rodney blinked in confusion, "So?"

"Not us, John and me," she said, "I've been sitting at my desk for the last hour trying to think of something we have in common and we don't. Nothing. But Regina, she's perfect for him. She even liked football. Have you ever heard of a woman liking football?"

Before Rodney could respond, she continued, "Dr. Kent was right, I'm too different. Regina is Rita Hayworth and I'm…me."

"No, she's not Rita Hayworth," Rodney disagreed, "More like Jessica Rabbit."

"Rodney!"

"Sorry," he apologized, "So what if she has everything in common with John, you know the saying opposites attract."

Elizabeth frowned, "I'm not attracted to John."

"There is another saying called 'denial ain't just a river in Egypt,'."

"I'm not attracted to him," she enforced.

"Elizabeth," Rodney began, "It's alright to admit it. He's Captain Kirk, every girl falls for him."

"I'm not falling for him!" she exclaimed, "And if he's Captain Kirk, how come you're the one who got Syphilis?"

"Hey!" he protested.

"Sorry," she said with a sigh, "it's just…I don't know how I feel and I'm afraid…afraid to know. What if I am falling for him and he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Elizabeth, you do realize I'm not a counselor and considering my record with women, probably not the right person to talk to," he said.

"I know…I just needed to let it out."

"Understandable," he said.

"I'll leave you to your equations," she said before turning to leave.

"About his feelings," Rodney stopped her, "You'll never know if you don't ask."

She let out a long sigh, "I know."

Elizabeth left Rodney's lab and headed towards her office, her mind racing with questions on what she should do.

The sound of a thousand fans cheering made her stop in the hall outside the Media Room. A football game, that meant one thing. The door was open and she could see John sitting on the sofa with his feet propped up on the table, a beer beside them and a bowl of popcorn resting in his lap. He was smiling at a play just made, that was what it was called right? Elizabeth stood there in the doorway and racked her brain to remember anything about football. Her list of positions ended with quarterback.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or do you want to share this popcorn?"

His question made her jump, "How did you know I was here?"

John turned his head and smiled, "I always know when you're around."

One brow raised, "Just me?"

"Well and Rodney too, but that's only because he makes so much noise."

And just like that, he'd melted away the tension between them and she felt at ease enough to sit down beside him and snag a handful of popcorn.

"What is this?" she asked, "besides football I mean."

"Fiesta Bowl," John replied, "Did you want to watch something else?"

Thinking about Diane and Regina, Elizabeth shook her head, "This is fine."

The crowd cheered again and Elizabeth made an attempt to cheer with them while John just grinned, "You have no idea what is going on do you?"

"Absolutely none," she admitted.

"Alright," John took a swig of his beer and then began to relate the basics of football to her. By the time he was done, Elizabeth felt like she'd just gone through a seminar in college and was left bewildered again.

"I guess football isn't really my sport," she confessed with a sigh.

"It's not for everyone," John agreed.

"It works for Regina," she commented.

"How'd you know that?"

"Dr. Kent came to my office today and she said that…" Elizabeth swallowed hard, "That you and Regina shared practically everything in common and that you were perfect for each other."

John sucked a breath between his teeth and shook his head, "I was afraid of this," he divulged, "Diane can be a very passionate person when it comes to her friends and Regina is her oldest. She thinks that something's going on between you and me, so she thought to warn you off by telling you about us."

"I see," she said, "I was a little afraid, I mean we don't have anything in common and I really treasure our friendship and…I was afraid."

John paused to game and turned to her, "We don't have much in common, that's true, but I find it refreshing. You challenge me and make me see things differently. Trust me life gets dull without a little diversity."

Elizabeth ducked her eyes to her hands resting on her lap before looking up again, "Thank you, that makes me feel a lot better."

John smiled before resuming the game. They both watched it silently for several minutes, but neither one could focus on it. Both were thinking about their friendship and the woman that was interfering with it. Finally, John had to voice his thoughts, "Diane told me that I led Regina to her affair; that I didn't notice her so she had to find someone who did. Do you think that's true?"

Elizabeth frowned as she pondered over how to answer that, "I think it's possible that you relied on her to be there so much that you didn't see her like you used too, but the main thing here is that she failed. She failed to fulfill the 'for better or for worse' and the 'forsaking all others' part of her vows. You were going through a very hard time and instead of supporting you she left you alone. I don't think she knew what to do when all of this happened, and like everyone, got a little selfish and began to think about what she was missing. Wholly, no, I think she made the real mistake here."

"I guess you're right," John replied and took another swig of his beer, but he didn't sound convinced.

Anxious to change the subject, Elizabeth chose one that would keep him occupied. "General O'Neill okayed another suggestion for a Christmas party like last year."

A smile spread across his face, "You couldn't have picked a better time to tell me this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper, "I made a list of things we'll need."

"Let me see," Elizabeth took the list, "John, half of this is alcohol."

"So?" he asked with a wicked grin.

She shook her head and began to read off the suggestions, "Vodka, whiskey, scotch, tequila…no, no tequila!"

Too late, his interest was captured, "Why not?"

"I…I just don't like tequila."

"I know a lame excuse when I hear one so tell me."

"No," she said with a firm shake of her head.

John paused the game again. "Tell me or I'll…" he casually rested his fingers against her stomach.

Elizabeth looked at where they lay and then met his eyes again, "You wouldn't."

That evil grin was back on his face and he tickled the sensitive spot making her cry out with laughter.

"I never should have told you I was ticklish," she said and tried to slap his hands away, "Stop!"

"Nope, not until you tell me," he said, and pulled her so she was lying across the sofa and he could have full access to her body.

She fought him wildly, but there was no escape, "Alright, I'll tell you," she gasped out between giggles.

John moved back to his side of the sofa, and she smoothed out her hair before admitting, "I have this reaction with tequila."

"Reaction?" he inquired.

"I, uh, I get very…irresponsible," she blushed, "and very drunk. I've even been none to…strip when I drink tequila."

John looked at her with shock before grabbing the list and a pen, "Extra tequila."

"Oh you're very funny," she rolled her eyes.

He started laughing, "I can just see it now; you on top of the bar, a margarita in one hand and wearing nothing but a thong."

"A thong?" she repeated and smacked his head, "stop fantasizing about me."

"Too late, it's in there."

"I always knew you had the mind of a child," she muttered as she left the sofa, "Carson wants me to try sleeping with out the sedatives for a while so I'm heading out."

"Remind me to thank him," John said.

She stopped at the doorway, "About what were saying earlier, I think you would make a good husband. Back then and even now, I'm sure you were wonderful, I…I," she stammered before saying, "I think you'll make any girl happy."

Elizabeth fled the room before he could respond to that. John didn't go after her, he just stared at the frozen figures on the screen, "Maybe that girl will be you," he murmured, "Maybe it'll be you, Elizabeth."

TBC

* * *

A/N: So what did you think, next chapter it is Christmas time on Atlantis and many of the characters recieve surprise presents, Teyla in particular so stick around. 


	6. Deck the Halls and Bruise Your Hand

Disclaimer: Got no money in our pockets.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Kind of weird posting a Christmas chap in October, but it works. This story has taken a bit of a humerous turn, but in the next chap we'll be returning to the second genre angst. This chap has some humor in it, but it's not as funny as our earlier chaps. I think all of you will enjoy this, some good Shweir, but beware John starts to thinkg about how he treats Regina in this chap.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Hmmm things got interesting last chapter for Teyla and Ronon, but remember Teyla still hasn't told him the truth about Melena and now...Teyla's situation only gets worse. On another note the title is a play on the saying, Play with fire and you'll get burned, and is also taking from the title of the Reliant K Christmas Album "Deck the Halls and Bruise Your Hand."

* * *

Chapter 6: Deck the Halls and Bruise Your Hand

_Six Weeks Later_

"You brought a tree through the Stargate."

Major Lorne smiled at Elizabeth, "Yes ma'am."

"You brought a _tree_ through the _Stargate_," Elizabeth emphasized, "There is a tree lying on the floor of my Gateroom."

Lorne nodded, "Yes there is."

"Why is there a tree lying on the floor of my Gateroom?"

Before he could answer, John called from the top of the stairs, "You brought it."

"Yes sir," Lorne replied.

Elizabeth turned around to face the man descending the stairs, "You told him to bring a tree through the Stargate?"

"It's Christmas," John explained, "And Lorne said they had what appeared to be Christmas trees on the planet, I thought we could follow tradition this year."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I think this may be the first time in history a tree traveled through the Stargate."

"Well we always wanted to make history," John teased, he gestured to Lorne, "Let's get that tree up, guys, then we can decorate it."

Still bewildered, Elizabeth watched as the men lifted the tree up and set it by the Stargate. Rodney came up beside her, "Why is there a tree in the Gateroom?"

"Santa Claus brought it," John replied with a grunt as he and Lorne's team finished placing it on its trunk.

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny," Rodney remarked dryly, "Seriously, why is there a tree here?"

"John thought it would be nice to set one up in the spirit of Christmas," Elizabeth explained.

"Oh well that's nice," Rodney said, "The Gateroom will now be sticky with sap and smell like pine needles, but nice."

"Obviously Santa left you coal as a child," John mentioned.

"Oh, now that is just immature!" Rodney declared.

Now Ronon showed up beside them, "How did a tree get here?"

"Lorne's team brought it through the Stargate," John replied.

"Why?"

"It's a Christmas tradition," Elizabeth explained, "We decorate trees with ornaments, garlands, lights."

"Popcorn balls, candy canes," Rodney added in.

"And you put presents underneath the tree," John finished.

Elizabeth smiled, "Is that all you think about, presents?"

"That's all anybody thinks about."

"What about peace on Earth and goodwill to all men?"

"I know," John said, "It's goodwill to all men when you get presents."

"So the presents that you are obligated to give in this holiday go under a tree?" Ronon inquired, "What's the point in that?"

John looked and Rodney who looked at Elizabeth, "I have no idea," he admitted.

"What is the point in that?" Rodney wondered.

John looked around, "Where's Teyla? I don't want to have to explain this again."

"Now that's a good question," Elizabeth commented, "Where is Teyla?"

* * *

John and Rodney stuck around the Gateroom directing where the Christmas decorations should go and Ronon was busy asking questions about everything, Elizabeth decided to go and find her missing friend. 

"Teyla?" Elizabeth called out as soon as she entered Teyla's room.

"I'm here," She heard her friend call out faintly from the bathroom, followed by the sound of moaning.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as soon as she entered the bathroom to find Teyla sitting on the bathroom floor. Her question was answered when Teyla leaned over the toilet and she heard the sound of vomiting. "Oh…have you been here all morning?"

"Yes," Teyla admitted, "I think that's all that's left in my stomach."

"Ugh," Elizabeth sympathized, "I know how you feel." Teyla walked to the sink to splash some cold water in her face, "Are you sure you're alright."

Teyla shook her head, "I just feel…different and nauseated," She sighed frustrated, "and I know I'm forgetting something I just can't think about what it is."

"I'm sure it will come to you later," Elizabeth said, "I've had those days as well." She looked at Teyla seriously, "Maybe you should see Carson."

"No," Teyla told her, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Elizabeth nodded, she thought for a moment and finally brightened, "There's a tree in the Gateroom."

Teyla turned around, "What?"

* * *

Elizabeth, Laura and Teyla were in the Gateroom with a dozen of cardboard boxes filled the brim with Christmas decorations. Laura untangling lights while Elizabeth hung ornaments on the tree, the third woman in the room alternated between running to the bathroom and helping with the ornaments. 

"Explain this to me again," Teyla said, "Why decorate a tree?"

"It's a tradition," Elizabeth clarified as she sorted through red and green ornaments, "I'm not sure how it began, but its fun."

"Oh," she commented then swallowed hard as another wave of nausea passed over her.

"Uh oh," Laura warned when she saw Teyla, "Run girl, run!" Heading her advice, Teyla fled for the bathroom again. "Poor girl," she sympathized.

"I wish she would go to the infirmary," Elizabeth said as she selected a few ornaments from a box and headed to the tree.

"She doesn't like to admit she's sick," Laura said, "Like everyone else around here."

"True."

John walked down the stairs, "How's it coming ladies?"

"I'm beginning to feel like Santa Claus," Laura admitted.

"I always thought there was a resemblance," he teased, he walked over to the tree and gave it a good critical eye, "Look's good, you've got a flare for decorating."

Elizabeth hung an ornament and turned on the ladder to smile at him, this caused her to miss her footing and start falling from the three foot ladder to the ground. She let out a little cry of surprise, but John was there suddenly and caught her before she landed. The momentum made them both tumble to the ground with her sprawled on top of him

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked. Elizabeth was clutched to his chest, a position she had fantasized about.

She nodded, "Fine," it came out in a near squeak.

"You're shaking."

"I'll be okay." Oh God, her heart was pounding and she could feel his warm breath hitting her face and smell the crisp scent of his after shave.

"Uh, Elizabeth, do you think you could get off me now?"

"Oh, sorry," she apologized and leapt to her feet.

"It's okay, I'm a hard man to let go of," he ribbed her with a smile. That broke her nervousness and she returned the smile. "Seriously, are you sure you're fine?"

"You make a good cushion," she joked.

"Glad to be of assistance, and if you feel the need to throw yourself at me again feel free to call."

She chuckled and picked up another ornament. Laura caught her eye with a knowing smile; Elizabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes. Teyla was returning from the bathroom and saw the tumble as well. She walked over to Laura who whispered, "Who is she kidding?"

"Herself perhaps?" she suggested before sharing a giggle with Laura.

Elizabeth and John didn't notice the exchange going on about them, "Maybe you shouldn't get on that thing," he said as she climbed the ladder again.

"John, it is perfectly safe."

"Yeah I saw that when you fell a minute ago," he commented then grabbed her waist as the ladder shook, "be careful!"

"I'm fine," she assured him as she hung the ornament.

"Get down before you hurt yourself," he demanded.

Elizabeth frowned and stepped off the ladder, "John Sheppard, are you concerned for my safety?"

"Yes," he admitted, "If you broke your neck from falling off that ladder then Caldwell would be in charge and then I would dread going into his office and seeing his bald head everyday."

"Aw, I feel so loved," she teased, "Would you like to supervise my ornament hanging to ensure I don't break my neck?'

"Fine, but only because I know you want to fall into my arms again."

She rolled her eyes and sifted through another box, "What inspired you to get a Christmas tree anyways?"

"Well you talked all about how much you love Christmas last year and how much you missed decorating a tree so I thought you should have one this year," he explained as he also began looking through the box.

Elizabeth looked at him with a stunned expression, "You did this…for me?"

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't have."

"Why not?" he asked. Elizabeth pointed behind him where Laura and Teyla were looking at them with innocent smiles. "Oh."

"But thank you," she replied.

"No problem," he took an ornament and walked over to the tree to hang it.

"Oh no," Teyla groaned and took of running for the bathroom again.

* * *

"You weren't kidding when you said you liked Christmas were you?" John said as he took in the kitchen. 

Amidst a storm of flour, sugar, baking soda and frosting was Elizabeth sticking gingerbread men in the oven. "My mother used to bake gingerbread men every year."

"Okay, you're starting to scare me," he teased, "Can I make some?"

She looked at him with a quizzical look, "You want to make gingerbread men?"

"Yes."

"Now I'm scared."

"You'll see what I have in mind," he told her with a grin.

A half an hour later Rodney came running into the kitchen, "I smell something delicious."

"Gingerbread men," Elizabeth replied, she looked over John's shoulder to see what he was up to.

"No peaking," he told her.

"Chef John is mean," she said.

"Chef John," Rodney said as he snagged a bit of gingerbread dough, "it has a nice ring to it."

"Rodney that has lemon in it!" John shouted.

A look of horror appeared on his face and Rodney spit up in the sink, "I'm going…I'm going to die!"

"You are not going to die!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "John was being a child and trying to scare you."

The 'child' couldn't help but start laughing while Rodney shot him a look of death, "My allergies are not something to joke about! One drop of citrus and I could die!"

"Promise?" John asked, "Cause I think we've got some lemonade in the fridge," he ran over to open the refrigerator.

"Stop hassling Rodney before he has a nervous breakdown," Elizabeth told John as she broke an egg into a bowl.

"I'm not going to have a nervous breakdown!" Rodney protested.

"I'm ready to bake these," John announced

"Great," Elizabeth walked over to grab the tray, but he stopped her.

"I'll put them in the oven, you stop being nosy."

"Word of advice, never call a woman nosy," she advised him and went back to her bowl.

Teyla walked into the kitchen and looked at its occupants curiously, "What's going on in here?"

"Santa needs a little help this year so we thought we'd pitch in and be Elves," John replied as he pushed the tray into the oven.

"Elves?" Teyla asked.

"You didn't tell her about the Elves?" John asked Rodney.

"I thought you did."

"What are Elves?" Teyla asked again.

"Elves are imaginary creatures that supposedly help Santa during Christmas time," Elizabeth answered her question.

"Oh, I assume, Colonel Sheppard was joking then."

"You assume correctly."

"Could never be an Elf," John explained, "I'm too big."

"You mean you're too tall," Elizabeth corrected.

"No I'm too big in other areas," he said with a wicked smile. A towel flew across the room and smacked him in the face.

"You have a dirty mind," she said.

"I have dirty tricks too, see?" he said as he twisted the towel and whipped it across her bottom.

Elizabeth let out a little cry of surprise and shot him a glare, "Have you ever heard of sexual harassment?"

"No, but it sounds like fun."

"I'm taking this towel and hiding it from you," she grabbed the towel out of his hands and tossing it into a drawer. "Is there something you need, Teyla?"

"I haven't eaten anything all day and I think my nausea has finally stopped."

"Oh well feel free to look in the fridge," Elizabeth said.

Taking up the suggestion, Teyla looked inside for several minutes before taking out a Tupperware container. A pungent smell made John look up and see her choice, "That's asparagus left over from last week!"

"It's still good?" Rodney said, "Let me find a fork."

John looked at him with disgust, "Since when have you gotten Rodney's taste buds?" he asked Teyla.

Ignoring the question, she mused, "It's missing something," she went back to the fridge and reemerged with a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup.

With a look of shock, her team leader watched as she poured chocolate over the asparagus, "Elizabeth you've got to help me here!"

"The only thing she's eaten all day is crackers," Elizabeth explained, "As long as she eats something; I'm fine, even if it is disgusting."

Teyla finished squirting chocolate all over the vegetables and dug a fork into her concoction. John eyed the food with repulsion and looked like he was going to throw up. "Hey let me try," Rodney said as he took a forkful;

"Does anything upset your stomach?" John asked from Rodney.

Chewing noisily, he shrugged in reply.

While Teyla and Rodney enjoyed their unusual snack, John's gingerbread men finished baking and he began to apply the frosting. Starting another batch in order to keep herself from sneaking a peek at what John was doing, Elizabeth began to melt some butter. Immediately, Teyla's face turned a sallow green, "I…think I'm going to…be sick," she sputtered out before dashing from the room with a hand covering her mouth.

Elizabeth shook her head, "We should send her to the infirmary."

"I agree," John said, "but I can't force her."

"You force me," she protested.

"Yes, but you have tiny ineffectual fists while Teyla's fists can plow through bricks," John squirted one last bit of frosting before announcing, "I'm done."

Elizabeth and Rodney left their positions to see his mysterious cookies, "You made gingerbread men of your team?!"

"And you," John held up a rather crude cookie that resembled herself.

"What possessed you to do this?" Elizabeth asked.

"I thought it'd be fun."

"Which one's me?" Rodney asked.

"That one," John pointed to the smaller gingerbread man.

"I'm bigger than that!"

"You're lucky I didn't give your man Syphilis," he responded.

"I thought we were past that!" Rodney protested.

"We will never be past it," John replied while looking at his creations proudly, "What should I do with them?"

"Uh, eat them?" Rodney suggested.

"But I worked so hard," he said, "I mean you have no idea how hard it was to make Ronon's dreadlocks," he looked at the five figures wistfully, "I wish I could put them in that museum in France."

"The Louvre," Elizabeth replied, "I could see them now, sitting beside the works of DaVinci and Michelangelo."

"Yes they're that brilliant," Rodney rolled his eyes, "I'm going to spend time with intelligent people who don't finger paint."

Elizabeth shook her head when Rodney left, "You are full of surprises, John Sheppard."

"I like keeping people on their toes," he replied with a grin before picking up the figures of Ronon and Rodney and beginning a chase, "Run, run as fast you can, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man."

He looked up to see Elizabeth's quizzical expression, "I've always wanted to do that."

She looked up at the ceiling in reply, "I have a kindergartner for a military commander."

* * *

Christmas Eve came quickly on Atlantis and everyone was crowded around in the Gateroom enjoying the party with the buffet of food and alcohol. 

"Hey," John said as he came up beside Elizabeth and handed her a cup of punch.

"You didn't spike this with tequila did you?"

He smiled, "I was tempted, I'll admit, but no."

Elizabeth took a sip but was still engrossed with what was hanging from the top of the Stargate, "Do I have to ask whose brilliant idea this was?"

John flashed her that devilish smile, "It's a Christmas tradition.

"It's mistletoe."

"I haven't heard any complaints."

"There are twice as many men on this base than women," she pointed out.

That grin widened, "That's the fun part."

"And what if two men were caught under the mistletoe?" Elizabeth asked.

"They run in the opposite direction."

She chuckled, "Well I'm sure you're plotting to get some girl in this room under that thing so I won't stop you."

"You wound me, Elizabeth," John teased, "You know I'm only holding out for you."

She shook her head and smiled, "Rodney's right, you really are Captain Kirk." Elizabeth walked away and started mingling with the rest of the crowd and John indulged on his favorite past time—watching her. She stopped to see Laura first, and admired her engagement ring again. Next she offered some sympathy to Teyla who was still under the weather and refusing to go to the infirmary. Zalenka and Rodney were chatting nearby about who cheated who on their last chess match.

"Uh oh," someone called out and John saw that everyone's eyes were on him and someone else nearby. He looked to see Regina standing beside him underneath the mistletoe. Suddenly tradition didn't seem like such a good idea.

Regina smiled at him hesitantly. This really was an accident, she had only mean to move past him to the refreshment table; she hadn't even noticed the mistletoe above them.

The ex couple stared at each other fro several minutes. John took a step forward which gave her hope, but then he stopped. He thought about following the stupid tradition that he now hated, but the thought of kissing her and remembering the last day of their marriage tarnished it. Without staying a word and steel flashing in his cold eyes, John turned around and walked away leaving a crushed Regina behind standing alone under the malevolent mistletoe.

* * *

Later that night after the party, Elizabeth was back in her office going over another dreary report. A knock made her look up to see John standing in the doorway. "Hey, you left the party early." 

"Didn't fell much like celebrating," he admitted.

"Icicles practically hung from the Stargate while you were there," she agreed, "I'm sorry about that."

"Learned my lesson about mistletoe," he replied, "But that's not why I'm here," he held up a small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper, "Merry Christmas."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you." She took the box and peeled away to paper to find a velvet jewelry box. Her heart started to pound as she opened the lid and gasped John's name. Inside laid a delicate silver snowflake necklace with diamonds sparkling on each of the points, "You…you shouldn't have," she stammered out.

"I saw it in a catalogue and thought you'd like it," he replied, "here," John walked around her desk and took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around her neck.

Elizabeth fingered the jewel still awed by his grand gesture, "Thank you," she said again.

"No need."

"Wait," she stopped him from leaving and pulled out a Christmas bag, "I got you something too."

John took the gift as she continued, "I don't know of you'll like it but…"

He blinked in surprise as he pulled out a model of an F-15, a fighter jet from the 1970's.

"You told me about how when you were five and your father took you flying on an F-15," Elizabeth explained, terrified that he hated it, "You said that's why you wanted to be a pilot and I thought…"

"I can't believe you remember," John said as he stared at the replica in his hands.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," he said, "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

Elizabeth smiled, "You're welcome."

John returned the smile, "I'm going to put this in my quarters, don't stay up too late."

"I won't, I promise."

When John reached his hallway he saw that there was someone already waiting for him at his door. "Please don't leave," Regina begged.

He sighed, "what do you want?'

She didn't say anything, just handed him wrapped present. He stared at the package before accepting it, "You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to."

"We're not married anymore, Regina."

"I don't care."

John unwrapped the small present and stared at the gift in shock. It was a copy of Johnny Cash's last album and it was autographed.

"It took me forever to find that on e-bay," Regina said, "but I thought you'd like it."

John nodded, "I do, thanks." He looked at her uncomfortably now before saying in a guilty tone, "I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't think you would," she replied. Regina found the courage to give him a small smile, "Merry Christmas, John."

As she walked away, John stared at the presents in his hand from two different women, finding it impossible to decide which one meant more to him.

* * *

The whirl wind of Christmas ended not long after the party, all that was left was the grumbling of hangovers and the task of taking down all the decorations. That night Teyla wandered out to the pier near her quarter praying that the salty breeze may give her relief from the nausea that had inflicted her for days. 

She had never felt so exhausted in her life; she also didn't feel quite like herself. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't seem to figure it out, Teyla knew she was forgetting something and it had been nagging at her for a while.

_All this vomiting is going to be the death of me_ she thought as she stared up at the full moon smiling down on her. Her brow creased as she suddenly remembered that something was supposed to happen when the moon turned full.

Realization hit her like ice water thrown in her face…_Ancestors above, how could I forget?!_

Meanwhile Rodney and Elizabeth were walking in the hallway outside the pier, Rodney was prattling about something or other but Elizabeth wasn't listening, she was fingering the present John had given her and remembering how it had felt to fall into his arms.

"SON OF A BITCH!" both Rodney and Elizabeth jumped when they hear Teyla yell out those words.

Elizabeth turned to Rodney, "Remind me to speak to John about how _not_ to influence Teyla and Ronon's vocabulary because next thing you know he'll be passing it on to the children off world."

Teyla came charging from the pier barely even noticing her two friends watching her in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"The moon is full!" Teyla said loudly still reeling to what she had come to realize.

"And that is bad?" Rodney asked.

"I'm late!"

Rodney was confused, "For what?"

"Something _very_ important," was all she said before hurrying away.

Elizabeth and Rodney looked at each other with mixtures of surprise and confusion, "Do you know what she was talking about?" He asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I have no idea."

* * *

Regina Mason-Sheppard sat at her desk looking over the papers in front of her. Her long dark red hair was tied back in a messy bun but even the reading glasses couldn't take away from her classic beauty. 

She looked up to see Teyla standing before her a nervous look on her face, "Teyla, is there something you need?" Regina asked.

"Actually yes," She replied, "I need you to test…or rather confirm something for me."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Why didn't you ask Dr. Beckett, he is generally your physician?"

"If I ask Dr. Beckett he would report his findings to Dr. Weir who would tell Colonel Sheppard who would…I would rather keep this to myself and I believe you will be discreet." Teyla explained.

"Teyla," Regina asked mystified, "What is it that you want me to do?"

She took a deep breath before answering, "I believe I might be pregnant…" Regina was shocked, Teyla continued, "I need you to confirm this."

Regina took off her glasses and cleared her throat allowing herself a little time to thing, "Alright, I'll run some tests," She told Teyla, "and the findings will stay between us but if the results are positive I want to perform a sonogram soon."

Teyla nodded, "Alright."

"Okay then," Regina smiled reassuringly, "Let's do it."

A short time later Teyla sat along in the empty room when Regina came in bearing the results.

"It's positive," Regina told her solemnly. Teyla sighed and buried her face in her hands, "If there is anything I can do…"

"No," Teyla said, "I'm fine."

"Good," Regina began, she flipped open her appointment book, "There will be some time the day after next where there will be few personnel in here, I can arrange that we will be alone for a sonogram." Teyla nodded and she continued, "I'll need to see you every few weeks to make sure the baby is healthy, but we can keep it a secret as long as you need to."

"Hopefully that won't be long."

"You're going to tell the father than?"

"Not now," Teyla explained, "He isn't ready; he's…getting over someone."

"Aren't we all," Regina sighed, "Look out for John for me."

Teyla smiled knowingly, "I will."

Teyla thanked Regina and promised to return the day after next for her appointment. When she was walking away she let her feelings bleed through, the sadness and fear that was racing through her, what was she going to do?

As luck would have it Elizabeth caught her as she walked out of the infirmary, "Oh so you got checked out?"

Teyla nodded, "It's nothing…I'm fine."

Elizabeth smiled, "Good."

Teyla watched as John and Ronon passed them in the hallway, she locked eyes with Ronon and she felt the harrowing fear that just by looking into her eyes he could see the terrible truth she had just learned.

"I'm fine," She whispered aloud watching the father of her unborn child walk away, _I'm such a liar_.

TBC

* * *

A/N: We toyed with idea of having John kiss Elizabeth under the mistletoe but we decided it would take away from the later chaps. Uh oh, Teyla is pregnant. Things continue to go from bad to worse for her and John is starting to rethink the whole Regina situation. Please review. 


	7. New Friends and Dark Days

Disclaimer: We own absolutely nothing.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: In this chap, Elizabeth is having a bad day, and John investigates why. A really good Shweir moment as the two get closer, but again Regina is starting to grow on John. I hope all of you enjoy this.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Hey ya'll this chapter was mostly me and one of my favorites because it shows the good side of Regina. I know we all hate her because she wants to come between Elizabeth and John but she isn't a bad person and I think Teyla brings that out in this chapter...and I know you are really excited about how I ended the last chapter LOL.

* * *

Chapter 7: New Friends and Dark Days

"Could you explain to me what a sonogram is again?" Teyla asked as she lay down onto the bed in the empty infirmary. It was the graveyard shift in the infirmary and Regina had been able to send all of the straggling personnel out for some reason or other.

Regina smiled, "This machine will give me a better view of the baby to see how healthy it is," She grinned, "It also will give you a chance to see your baby."

Teyla smiled, "I would like that."

Teyla gasped slightly as how cold the gel was but soon enough the sounds of a frequent heart beat came from the machine. Regina studied the readings, "Okay…everything looks good." She zoomed in a little more and pointed at the screen, "…and there is your baby."

She stared at the watery gray image that filled the screen, "Are you sure?"

Regina laughed, "I know it's hard to see…but this little thing that looks kind of like a peanut, that's it."

Teyla scrutinized the object, "Oh…I see it…" Tears started to fill her eyes as the realization; the truth she had to face was there right in front of her…she was going to be a mother. The situation was terrible and her mind screamed at her to flee, but instead she was calm and in awe…she was going to have a baby and that excited her more than anything.

After the rest of the check up was completed Teyla was getting up from the bed staring at the tiny picture in her hands. Regina looked at the schedule, "Okay there is some time next month where we can do this again, I'll get back to you for an exact date."

Teyla nodded barely hearing her, still looking at the picture of her unborn child with a slight smile on her face. Regina took the time to appreciate the moment, one of the things she loved about her job.

Teyla stood up, "I wanted to thank you for doing this for me."

"It's not a problem," Regina replied.

"Still…you didn't have to."

"Yeah I did…I understand what it is like to be afraid of a terrible situation…to be alone."

Teyla looked at the woman sitting before her. She had never bothered to notice Regina before…Teyla was John's friend and she had no idea how to talk to the woman who had hurt him so badly, but in all of that Teyla had never thought that Regina might be suffering as well. No one had probably ever really talked to or even acknowledged her, the same thing that had happened to Teyla the first year she had joined the expedition…Regina was alone and that was something Teyla understood very well. Something no one should feel.

"I'm going to head to the Mess Hall; I realized that if I eat every couple of hours I can stop most of my nausea," She smiled, "Would you like to join me?"

Regina looked up, "Join you…as in eat lunch…with you…in the Mess Hall?"

"Yes that is generally where I take my meals."

"But everyone would see you talking to me…John's mean terrible adulterous ex wife."

Teyla smiled, "I don't consider you mean or terrible…and as for the rest well…I don't care what people think." She motioned towards the door, "Do you want to come?"

Regina looked around her desk littered with papers, pens and left over milk cartons from the Mess Hall; this is where she had been taking most of her meals. She looked up at Teyla, "Sure."

* * *

Everyone was staring at the two of them eating lunch and chatting politely with each other but only Regina seemed to notice the stares. They hit a lull in the conversation and Regina picked at her food and finally spoke what was on her mind, "I know you probably won't tell me but I have to ask…are you going to tell me who the father is?" 

Teyla stared at her for a moment before shaking her head, Regina sighed, "Well could you at least tell me if it's John's?"

She smiled reassuringly, "No John is not the father, and all we ever have been is friends."

Regina sighed in relief, "Good because I really didn't want to hate you considering you are the only person who will really talk to me since everyone found out I'm John's adulterous wife."

Teyla smiled but grew somber, "Now may I ask you something?" When she nodded Teyla continued, "Why did you do it?"

Regina looked at her strangely for a moment, "You know you are the first person who has even asked me that."

"Would it be too uncomfortable?"

"No," Regina said continuing, "After the court martial we went through a very rough time. John was there but he…wasn't. All he could think about was what happened in Afghanistan how he could have saved everyone and I didn't know what to do." She sighed reflecting on what led to her horrible mistake, "It felt like I was all alone but Brian was there and he was someone I could talk to, a shoulder to cry on. One night John went out for a drink and I called Brian to talk and he said that we should go out to dinner." Regina smiled a little, "Here was this man who was paying more attention to me in one hour than John had in a month and it just…happened. There was no thinking involved I just let it happen." Her eyes welled up with tears, "Then John walked in on us and…that was it."

Teyla nodded, "I think I understand now…you were desperate."

"Thank you for not condemning me," Regina said, "I know what I did was wrong and I'm not asking you to condone it but…you kept an open mind so thanks."

They were silent for a while letting the emotion of the conversation take its toll before Teyla spoke again, "There has been something I've been wondering…what was Colonel Sheppard like as a married man?"

Regina grinned, "Before the court martial…attentive." Her smile grew, "_Very_ attentive, I could tell you a ton of stories."

Teyla laughed, "Please do, I would love to have something to tease him about."

"Well," Regina thought for a moment, "When we first met at the hospital he was a patient and a very charming one at that. One meeting and I was smitten, a week later we were making out in his hospital room when his commanding officer walked in." Teyla started laughing, "Oh it gets better; he turned to John with this stern look on his face and says, 'I see you're enjoying the hospital's generosity.' And John just grinned at him and said, 'Yes sir.' I was mortified."

Teyla laughed, "That sounds like Colonel Sheppard."

Regina continued, "On our honeymoon we were kicked out of an amusement park for lewd behavior on a Ferris wheel…they were wondering why the chair was rocking so much."

Teyla was shocked, "I'm not sure how to respond to that."

Regina laughed, "You don't have to."

"Good."

* * *

While Regina and Teyla were enjoying lunch, John was on his way to Elizabeth's office to make sure she had hers. He hadn't seen her all day since Rodney had him testing out new Ancient equipment found in a lab on the western pier. 

"Hey, Elizabeth I was wondering…" he trailed off when he saw that the office was empty and the lights were out. No jacket was draped across the chair, the laptop lay cold in the center of the desk beside the jar he had given her on her birthday and reports were stacked up high declaring the absence of their reader. He blinked in surprise and then turned to find out where she was.

"Rodney," John called out and snagged the scientists shirt sleeve, "Elizabeth isn't in her office."

"She's probably on the balcony or in the control room which is where I was heading before you stopped me.

"No, I mean I don't think she's been in there at all," he explained.

Rodney frowned, "What day is it?"

"January 2nd."

"Oh that explains it," he murmured.

"Yes it certainly does," John rolled his eyes, "Explains what?!"

"Don't snap at me!" Rodney griped, "Its Elizabeth's Dark Day."

A brow was raised, "Dark Day?"

"Yeah," he continued, "Every year Elizabeth disappears on this day. Well not really disappear, she just bars herself up in her room, but she doesn't come out, doesn't talk to anyone. The next day she comes back like everything's normal."

"How come I never knew about this?" John asked.

"Well the first year you were helping the Athosians on the mainland and last year we were off world on Kyntarra, and you were flirting with that busty blonde woman Tresta."

"Yeah I remember her," John mused with a grin before getting serious again, "So why does she have this Dark Day?"

"No one knows," Rodney replied, "and no one asks."

"Well I'm gonna talk to her," John declared as he left to do that.

"Good luck," Rodney called after him.

A few minutes later, John knocked the door to his commander's quarters, "Elizabeth?"

Silence was the only answer.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

A pause before the muffled reply, "I'm fine."

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No."

"Please?" he offered.

"No thank you," was the polite reply.

A thought struck John that he figured would give him a better response, "What are you naked or something."

He could practically see Elizabeth's disgusted look, "No!"

"Darn it," he teased, "Seriously, I'm worried."

"I'm alright, please just go."

John paused before asking again, "Elizabeth?"

Again there was no answer.

Seeing no solution to this at the moment, John decided to try again later. Dr. Zalenka stopped John after he'd only taken a few steps away from Elizabeth's door, "Colonel, did you know that Teyla has been having lunch with your ex wife?"

John looked at him with shock, "She's what?!"

* * *

Teyla left the restroom more than a little irritated, she'd had to pee again and her back was starting to hurt and to top it off she had the insatiable craving for vanilla pudding but all the Mess Hall had was jell-o. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" John asked as he stormed towards her.

She looked at him amused, "I'm walking."

He ignored her, "You're having lunch with Regina! Making friends with Regina! Talking to Regina! Talking to that horrible inconsiderate adulterous woman!" John glared at her, "How could you do this, I thought you were my friend and then you betray me to my ex wife?!"

Teyla was in no mood to listen to him yelling at her, she was tired, upset and pregnant and she got a little carried away, "SHUT UP!"

John blinked in surprise, "What?"

"You heard me; you sound pathetic complaining about me betraying you. What gives you the right to choose who I want to befriend? I know she was unfaithful, I know she hurt you and I know you are still very angry with her but contrary to your belief I am not talking to her to personally attack you." Teyla continued full speed ahead venting all the frustration out, "I find that she is a nice person that I enjoy spending time with, so stop complaining to me about betrayal. I have my own problems to deal with, problems that take precedence over your paranoid delusions about Dr. Sheppard so just shut up!"

John stared at her in shock he could not believe that quiet and soft spoken Teyla would yell at him like that…Elizabeth was right his vocabulary was influencing her. "Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Teyla glared at him not amused, "Go away now!"

"I'm going," John said hurriedly.

Teyla shook her head at her team leader running away. She knew shouting at him like that probably wasn't the best thing for her to do at the point but he had just gotten her so mad. She walked away and if she had turned around she would have seen Regina who had watched the whole thing silently, surprised and pleased that her new friend would stick up for her like that.

* * *

John avoided Teyla for the rest of the day but his troubles continued to harass him. _Dark Day, why would someone have a Dark Day_? He pondered to himself as he went to the Mess Hall. He had already eaten dinner so he was here for another purpose. 

"Has Dr. Weir come in?" he asked the head chef.

The chef shook his head, "No sir."

"Has she sent for anything at all today?"

Again the answer, "No sir."

John nodded, "Thanks." Good news was now he had a reason to get Elizabeth out of her quarters. His new mission led him to Rodney's lab where the scientist was busy at work on the computer, or so it seemed.

When Rodney saw him enter the room, he quickly clicked at the image on his screen for it to disappear. "Hey I was just working on a report."

"Rodney, Ronon told me about the porn," John said.

His friend took a stand of defense, "I was not…!"

"How do I break into Elizabeth's quarters?"

"Why do you want to do that?' Rodney asked.

"She hasn't come out of there all day."

"It's her Dark Day," Rodney explained, "I told you that already."

"She hasn't even come out to eat," John continued, "Something is wrong, Rodney, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. So tell me how to break into her room or I'll make sure I tell every woman on this base what you have hidden on your computer."

With a threat like that how could he say no?

Armed with the knowledge Rodney had given him, John hurried to Elizabeth's quarters, removed the wall panel and rearranged the crystals. The door whooshed open and he saw Elizabeth sitting on her bed staring at him with a startled look on her face.

"John what are you doing?!" she demanded as she leapt to her feet.

"Breaking and Entering," was his flippant reply.

"I told you that I didn't want to see anyone today," she said.

"I know, but the fact that you refused to even have someone said some food up got me concerned," John explained, "That's not true, I was concerned before that. Why do you have this Dark Day?"

"Dark Day?" Elizabeth asked.

"Apparently you disappear every year on this day and everyone noticed," he explained, "So what happened?"

Elizabeth shook her head and turned back to the bed, "Please John, just go."

"No, not until I know what's wrong."

Slowly, she shook her head again and began to play with something in her hands. John recognized it to be the silver pocket watch she brought out sometimes, usually when she was going through a rough day.

"Elizabeth," he walked over and sat down beside, "Tell me."

She swallowed hard, "Eight years ago my father died on this day. I had a special bond with him. My mother is someone I would turn to for comfort and friendship, he was someone I went to for advice. He was always there for me when ever I needed him, whether I was six years old with a skinned knee or twenty cramming for midterms." Elizabeth took a shaky breath, "He had lung cancer, and the doctors only gave him a few months to live. I was going to take time off and stay with him, but he told me to continue with the negotiations. I…I wasn't there. He died and I wasn't there."

"I'm sure he understood," John said.

"That doesn't matter," she replied, "I should have been there. He's my father, I practically worshipped him and I was too busy talking politics to be there when he died." Elizabeth fingered the pocket watch, "This was his. It was passed down from father to son for five generations. I got this the day of the funeral. He'd left to me with this note."

She handed a worn piece of paper to John that said:

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Goodbye is always so morose so I'd rather wish you good luck and I hope you continue to be successful in your life. I know you will be sad for a while, but know that the pain can't last forever. Eventually it fades and the heart heals. I hope you find someone to heal your pain and take care of you as well as I have._

_Life will be hard at times, but never give up the fight no matter how tough it seems. Remember that. Always be strong, but know that it's okay to have a shoulder to cry on and someone to talk to. And when you find a man who you love with all of your heart, never let him go. I want you to have a love as strong as the one I shared with your mother. Don't let anything stand in the way of your happiness._

_I will miss you so much, my Elizabeth. This watch here is supposed to be passed to the son or son-in-law, but you are my life and I want you to have it. I love you and I'm so proud of you. Know that if there is a heaven I will be watching you every day, no matter how far away you are._

_I'll love you forever,_

_Dad_

"Wow," was all John could think to say.

Elizabeth sighed, "And so every year on this day I just don't do anything. I can't stop thinking about his death and…It's just too hard."

"Hey," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "You're lucky you know that? I wish that I had a relationship with my dad. The only thing he ever said to me that stuck was that I was a worthless piece of shit that wouldn't amount to anything."

She looked at him with shocked eyes, "He said that?"

"Yeah, I like to think I proved him wrong."

"I wish you could have met my dad," Elizabeth said, "He would have liked you."

"Really?" John asked, "You mean he wouldn't think I was some crazy flyboy that trouble always finds with great hair?"

"Well he would, but I think he'd see what I see."

That piqued his curiosity, "And what do you see?"

"I see a kind, charming, sometimes crazy man who cares about his friends and is always there for them."

"You forgot incredibly handsome," he teased making her crack a smile for the fist time that day.

"He would never have liked Simon," she remarked.

She had told him about her ex boyfriend a long time ago, but still the comment surprised him, "Why not?"

"Oh he always wanted me to find someone who was my complete opposite," she said, "He and my mother had nothing in common, but they loved each other so much. She still mourns him today. As he said in the note, he always wanted me to have that; someone to challenge me and bring a little diversity into my life."

"Sounds like he was a smart guy," John said.

Elizabeth nodded, "He was. I miss him so much."

A tear spilled out of the corner of her eye and rolled down the curve of her cheek. Pain squeezed John's heart when he saw that tear, and he brushed it away with his fingers before gathering her in close for a warm hug.

She sobbed into his chest for several minutes while he held her. When she finally quieted down she continued to cling to him and he let her. "You don't have to go through this day alone," he whispered and stroked her cheek again.

Elizabeth realized how close he was holding her. Their lips were only inches apart and she could feel his warm breath in her face. John felt the irresistible urge to close that very short distance. This electricity astounded him, it was unlike anything he'd felt before. He also realized that this intense moment was taking place in her bedroom on her bed. _She's your boss_, a little voice in his head taunted him; _you can't do this with your boss._

Quickly, he jumped off the bed, "Look," he ran his fingers nervously through his hair, "I should probably go."

She masked the disappointment she felt, "Okay."

"I'll be back with a tray of food, like it or not you are going to eat today."

A whisper of a smile graced Elizabeth's lips, "Well I wouldn't want you to carry me to the Mess Hall again."

John chuckled lightly and the tension between them eased, "Alright, I'll be back. Don't run away."

"I won't," she assured him. As soon as he was gone, Elizabeth fingered the pocket watch and note. "I think I may have found him, Dad, but do you think he feels the same?"

Sadly, there was no one to give her the answer she sought.

* * *

Regina was walking back to the infirmary when she ran into Teyla in the hallway. "Hey," She said greeting her friend. 

"Hi," Teyla replied smiling.

"I've been trying to catch you all day," Regina admitted, "I heard what you said to John…you know when he yelled at you for talking to me."

Teyla shook her head, "I don't know what came over me he was just getting me so mad."

"Probably hormones," Regina said, "What I really wanted to say was thanks, it felt good for someone to stick up for me."

"Yes well you're my friend; you're supposed to stick up for your friends."

The word friend sounded wonderful to Regina's ears, she was about to respond when Ronon walked by and stopped to say hello to Teyla and inquired about how she was feeling.

"I'm fine…" Teyla explained, "Perfectly fine…nothing is wrong…nothing at all." She stuttered out looking at the wall, the floor anything but Ronon's eyes.

Now Regina had been watching Teyla all day whenever someone came up and asked how she was feeling. Teyla had always replied smoothly that it was nothing and she was feeling much better, but with Ronon Teyla was flustered as if she was uncomfortable with lying to _him_.

When he left Teyla watched him leave and sighed a little sadly, something Regina noticed. She smiled knowingly at Teyla, "He's the father isn't he?"

Teyla wasn't prepared for that question, "Ronon? He's not…how did you…why would you…?"

Regina laughed, "Whenever someone asked you how you were feeling you lied easily, but with him you were nervous…besides you watch him as he walks away with this sweet I'm-so-in-love-with-him look." She grew serious, "I'm right aren't I?" Teyla nodded a little, "So why don't you tell him?"

Teyla sighed, "Everything between him and me…well it's complicated."

Regina thought for a minute, "You said he was getting over someone."

"Yes, his wife, he still loves her after all these years." Teyla explained, "I don't want to be in a relationship with him until he is ready to be in another relationship."

Regina understood, "But maybe the baby would help him find a reason to move on."

"I will tell him," Teyla explained, "I think he needs more time."

"But Teyla the more time that passes the more lies you're going to tell him maybe it would be better if…" Regina faltered when Teyla burst into tears. "Oh no what did I say?"

Teyla shook her head as she tried to stop crying, "I'm lying to him…I can't stop lying to him." She tried to brush away the tears but they just kept coming and finally the truth burst out, "She had an affair."

Regina was confused, "Who?"

"Ronon's wife! She broke her vows; she slept around with many different men!" She exclaimed through her tears, "If I tell him he won't trust me, he'll blame me for telling him so I can't but then I'm lying to him and it's just so hard to lie to him and now I'm pregnant and I just can't stop crying!" Teyla gasped for breaths in an attempt to stop.

"Oh," Regina said not sure about what to say, "Well the crying might be because of hormones." She put a hand on Teyla's shoulder, "It's okay to be upset, and the situation you're in…well I don't envy you."

Teyla brushed away the stray tears, "I just don't know what I'm going to do."

Regina smiled, "That's why I'm here, friends help each other out," She smiled more to herself now, "And you're my friend now…and I'm yours."

TBC

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Next chapter takes place a few months later and BIG problems happen...please don't hate me. 


	8. We're Done

Disclaimer: We own nothing

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Aside from the dark side of this chapter, there is a bit of hilarity in it. All of you Shweir fans will enjoy this bit, but you Teyla/Ronon fans aren't going to be too happy. Tissues are required.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This was definatley the hardest thing I had to write, I near about cried a billion times and more than once I yelled out "I can't do this, it hurts too much!" But here it is the dreaded chapter. Que the omniscent music. But the two chapters after this are my favorites so stick around and please please please don't kill me.

* * *

Chapter 8: "We're done."

_Three months later_

"I'm going to tell Ronon about the baby," Teyla announced. She and Regina were in Regina's office, Teyla was snacking on some pretzels.

Regina was surprised, "You think it's time?"

Teyla nodded, "I have to…I'm already starting show…it's not noticeable yet but it will be." She continued, "I think Colonel Sheppard is getting suspicious about it, he said that I was beginning to look like someone called Dolly Parton." She turned to Regina, "Who is she?"

"She is a celebrity on Earth famous because she is large in certain areas," When Teyla looked confused Regina explained, "She has rather…well _huge_ breasts."

Teyla nodded wide eyed, "Oh…I see, well that make sense now."

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"Well he's going off world to see Solen today and I'll tell him afterwards," She took a deep breath, "You don't think he'll be angry do you?"

Regina smiled, "Teyla you're going to have his baby; he isn't going to be mad." She grinned, "It's not like it's all your fault…though you did have a hand in it."

Teyla laughed a little, "True." She sighed, "But I do have a responsibility and it's time that I told him the truth."

* * *

It was in the evening when John walked into the Control Room and saw Elizabeth still hard at work in her office. Carson had told him earlier that she needed to unwind more and he could see that she wasn't planning on heading the advice.

"You know you could take a break," John said as he entered the office.

Elizabeth glanced up from the report she was writing, "I've tried before but then the whole city falls apart so I just gave up on the idea."

"But it's not healthy, Elizabeth."

"I haven't dropped dead yet, John," she replied.

"The only time you are out of this office is when you're off-world or on Movie Night," he continued.

"So?" Elizabeth asked.

"When do you ever have fun?"

"I have plenty of fun," she defended.

"Doesn't look like it," John remarked.

"I have fun all the time," Elizabeth said with an offended tone, "I probably have more fun than you."

Seeing that this was getting to her, John smiled, "I don't think so."

With a determined look burning in her green eyes, Elizabeth stood up from her desk, "I'll prove it. I'll stay away from this office for the rest of the night doing what you normally do."

John smirked, "You're on."

The next thing she knew, Elizabeth was sitting in the Media Room with a video game controller in her hands as the words _Counter-strike_ scrolled across the scene. What had she gotten herself into?

The sounds of guns blazing made her drop the controller and John started laughing.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's Xbox."

"A video game?" Elizabeth asked, "How old are you John Sheppard?"

"You said you wanted to do what I do to have fun," John said and picked up the fallen controller, "So here you go."

Elizabeth spent the next couple of hours trying to push buttons on the controller and shooting men who looked exactly like hers, but apparently weren't because they kept killing her. When the game declared "Terrorists Win!" for the 18th time, Elizabeth threw down her controller, which bounced when it hit the floor, and screamed out a curse in German.

"Whoa, don't get you mad," John commented.

"How could you beat me every time?" she asked.

"Because I'm in the military and I play this game all the time."

With her pride at stake, Elizabeth declared, "I will beat you at this stupid game!"

"Really?" John replied, "Alright then, I'll challenge you to three games tomorrow. Whoever wins the most games gets…"

"Chocolate?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope."

"Money?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"If I win…" John thought then gave her an evil grin, "You have to down a whole bottle of tequila."

Elizabeth looked at him with an appalled face, "No."

"Oh yes, or you forfeit," John said.

A murderous look entered her eyes, "Fine, but if I win…I get to choose your uniform for the day."

John shrugged it off, "Sure cause you'll never win."

"We'll see about that," she challenged before marching out of the room. Her destination was Rodney's lab where she had been told Major Lorne was being used to test some Ancient equipment, "How do I beat John at _Counter-strike_?"

Both men looked at her like she'd suddenly grown a second head, "I think we need to call Carson," Rodney said.

"John said I couldn't have fun, so I said that I would do what he does for fun and he made me play _Counter-strike_ and I couldn't win. So now we've challenged each other to three games tomorrow," Elizabeth explained.

"You know, he's my commanding officer," Lorne said, "I think I should stay out of this."

"Please," she begged, "this is a matter of pride and self preservation. If I beat him I get to choose what he wears tomorrow."

Rodney's hand flew up, "I'm in!"

Lorne looked at him strangely, "what can _you_ do?'

"I can rig the game to make it harder for him to win."

"Okay, that helps," Elizabeth said, "but I need to learn how to play the game properly and somehow gain an edge over him."

"I know what you need," Lorne said, "follow me." Both of them followed the Major to his room where he disappeared for several moments before returning with a book, "This is a walkthrough."

"A what?" Elizabeth asked.

"A walkthrough," he repeated, "It lists all the steps you need to beat the game and gives you some short cuts and other hints. Sheppard doesn't have this."

A look of joy crossed her face, "Thank you!" she cried and hugged Lorne's neck.

"Yep," he grinned, "Walkthrough, works every time."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "And I thought John dirtied everything up."

* * *

Teyla looked at herself in the mirror contemplating the changes that were occurring due to her pregnancy. It wasn't all that noticeable except that her stomach had a slight bulge to it. What was really a problem were her breasts which were swollen because of the pregnancy, she had to resort to wearing much larger shirts to hide it as best as she could.

She was a tired from staying up all night, she had been contemplating what she should tell Ronon, how she should break the news about the coming baby. Then the most amazing thing had happened, she had felt something, like the flapping of a butterfly's wings, her baby kicked. She scarcely dared to breathe after that praying and hoping to feel it again.

Now standing in front of the mirror she felt the tiny movement again. Teyla placed a hand on her belly, holding her breath she felt a tiny kick against the palm of her hand.

Teyla smiled with a beautiful glow, she could feel in her heart that everything would be okay. That her fear of the coming conversation was just nerves and that soon she and Ronon would be sharing moments just like this…together.

The door to her room opened and Regina came in, "You'll never believe it;" Teyla said excitedly, "the baby is kicking."

"Really?" She asked and rushed over to feel and squealed happily when she felt that tiny kick.

"Have you told him yet?"

Teyla shook her head, "I'm waiting until after he sees Solen, he should be in a good mood then."

Regina nodded and took her hand from Teyla's stomach just in time because Laura came rushing through the door. "There you are," She said panting a little, "You have GOT to come; Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard are having a video game match on _Counter-strike_!"

"What?" Teyla and Regina asked at the same time.

"There are bets all over the place, you have to come!" Then the excited Lieutenant rushed out the door.

Teyla and Regina looked at each other amused, "We can't miss this," Teyla said and hurried out the door with Regina on her heels.

* * *

When Teyla and Regina made it to the Media Room the walls were already packed with personnel. Ronon saw them and gestured for them to join him near the front. Nervously, Teyla followed Regina towards the father of her baby.

"Did we miss anything?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, you're right on time."

Teyla nodded and tried to not look at him, something Regina noticed and smiled at.

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch and was continuously wiping her sweaty palms on her pants. Oh god, what was she thinking?! John might as well hand her a bottle of tequila and a sombrero, there was no way she could beat him.

On the other side of the sofa, John had a smug look on his face which sunk her even lower. Lorne saw this and came up to whisper in hear ear, "Arrogance will be his weakness." That helped a little.

Laura walked in front of the TV and smiled, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now about to begin. Players take your controllers," Elizabeth and John picked up the remotes, "May the best man or woman win." She smiled even harder, "Let the games begin."

After staying up all night studying that walkthrough and the fact that she was terrified, Elizabeth found it hard to concentrate. Even though John's side of the game had more resistance, he still managed to beat her.

"Yes!" he cheered when he won, then tossed her a smirk, "Get ready to get super drunk," he teased.

Now this was war. Elizabeth pushed back her fear and exhaustion and recalled everything the book had said. Second round went to her. "You were saying?"

John was more than a little shocked, but he blamed it on the fact that for some reason he seemed to have more trouble finding weapons and his men kept getting lost.

"We have reached a tie," Laura announced, "This is the final round, the winner gets all and the loser received total humiliation."

Both players were now determined to beat the other, no matter what. As John controlled his players, he kept wondering why his section seemed so hard. Then he realized Elizabeth's player he was tracking had somehow disappeared. Scanning frantically for where she'd gone, the sound of gunfire coming from a secret compartment surprised him and then his player sank to the ground with blood spattered everywhere. His jaw dropped as he realized he had lost.

All the girls in the room cheered and patted Elizabeth's shoulders while John continued to stare at the screen, frozen to where he sat. Impossible, there was no way she could have beaten him.

Elizabeth leapt up from the sofa and ran over the Rodney and Lorne, "Thank you guys so much!"

John snapped his head around, "You cheated!"

"Now what gave you that impression?" she asked innocently.

"You asked them for help!" he exclaimed, "This doesn't count!"

"You never specified that I couldn't cheat," Elizabeth said. Realizing he was cornered, John just stared at her in disbelief. "That's what you get for being cocky and using tequila against me," she grinned, "Now you can enjoy this nifty number."

Laura came up beside her bearing an item of clothing draped on a hanger. John fiercely shook his head, "No way, I am _not_ wearing _that_!"

"Rules are rules, John," Elizabeth smiled.

He was never _ever_ going to live this one down.

Grudgingly he took the skimpy black dress from Laura's hands.

* * *

All of Atlantis was still laughing from the results of the game. Lorne had begged Chuck, the technician, to put on "_Dude Looks like a Lady"_ over the city wide radio. John was less than amused.

Everywhere he went, guys whistled at him and girls giggled. The damn dress Elizabeth made him wear was so short it didn't even come close to reaching his knees and the spaghetti straps chafed at his shoulders. She even made him wear stilettos which caused him the twist his ankle three times already. _Women are insane_, he thought to himself as he stumbled again.

"You look good in drag," someone commented as he passed him. John waved him off bitterly.

Ronon was waiting for Chuck to dial the Gate to Belkan. The Satedan smiled when he saw John, "I hear they're calling you Lt. Colonel _Joan_ Sheppard now."

"Yeah, and I know who started it," he glared at Rodney who was sitting behind a computer trying not to laugh.

Rodney grinned, "It fits."

"I almost regret leaving," Ronon admitted.

"Oh don't worry," Rodney assured him, "I'm taking pictures." He held up a camera with a grin. Immediately John made a mad dash for the camera, but Rodney was already running away from the desk. The colonel hobbled after him, barely moving in the heels.

"He'll never make it far in those things," Ronon said with a smile. The Gate activated and he was given an all clear to see his friend in Belkan.

* * *

Ronon was still laughing inwardly at the way Sheppard looked in a dress; there was never a dull moment on Atlantis that was for sure. He was rounding the corner of the building when he saw Caldyn, another agent from Sateda, one that he had never gotten a long with. Caldyn was talking with his cousin Jrenor.

"It seems like the only wives that survived Sateda are the ones who fell in love with their husbands," Jrenor complained. Ronon rolled his eyes, he knew about those two, they were famous for bedding down with every promiscuous wife they could.

"I know," Caldyn agreed, "It's a shame Inaya Holta didn't survive or Melena Dex for that matter."

Ronon couldn't believe his ears. There was no thinking involved when he came up from behind and grabbed Caldyn by his collar lifting him in the air, "What did you say!" He growled out dangerously.

"R…Ronon…" Caldyn choked out, "I d...d…didn't know you were there."

"What did you say?!"

Solen had seen the whole thing and had rushed down; he made a guess at what Ronon had overheard. "Ronon let him go."

Ronon complied and Caldyn and Jrenor scrambled away, "You knew didn't you?!"

"Ronon calm down and think about this…"

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" Ronon was beyond anger now.

Solen sighed, "We thought it would be better if you handled your grief with out it."

"WE?!"

Solen nodded, "Teyla said it would be best because of what was happening between you two."

Ronon was so shocked that for a moment he forgot his anger, "Teyla knew?" But then it came back full force, "SHE KNEW!"

With that Ronon stalked away as Solen gave a silent prayer to Teyla because she was going to need it.

* * *

Rodney was still snapping pictures at John dressed in black. John glared at him angrily, he'd been standing up all day because he couldn't sit without showing the rest of himself and the heels were killing him. Teyla and Elizabeth couldn't stop laughing and every so often somebody came up and made some remark about his attire that made them laugh harder.

"Alright," John began, "are you going to tease me about this for the rest of my life?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Pretty much."

Teyla started laughing again just when the gate opened. Chuck announced that it was Ronon's IDC and the four friends looked at each other surprised to hear there friend was back so soon.

"Hey you're back early," Teyla said when she saw Ronon.

Ronon disregarded the remark and suddenly Teyla saw what was in his eyes: rage. "You knew Melena was having an affair." He said it in this icy cold voice that sent chills up her spine and straight into her heart.

She looked at her friends shocked faces, "Ronon could we talk about this somewhere else?"

"No we are going to talk about this now!" She was startled by his voice and stayed put. "You lied to me!"

"No I never lied." She defended herself.

"You withheld the truth it's the same thing."

"I…I just…I couldn't tell you," Teyla said.

"Why not?!"

"I didn't want to hurt you!" She explained, "You would have blamed me for your pain if I told you the truth."

"So you did this for yourself!"

"No Ronon I…" She began but he cut her off.

"No Teyla, stop talking!" He yelled at her, "Just stop!" Teyla stood there silently trying not to let her tears fall; nothing swayed him now "We're done!" He said icily, the words seeming to echo across the room before storming away.

Teyla stood watching him walk away her tears streaming down her cheeks as her dreams came crashing down. She turned her misty eyes to her friends who stared at her with mixed looks of surprise and sympathy. Teyla rushed out of the room before they could see her break down completely.

"Okay," Elizabeth said slowly, "I think we have something else to talk about now."

* * *

Regina was in her office all alone doing paperwork when Teyla walked in silently. It was obvious Teyla had been crying, Regina had heard all about the scene in the Gate Room. "Hey," She spoke softly not sure what else there was to say.

"I just…I came to," Teyla began again still fighting tears, "I came to say goodbye."

"What? Why?" Regina asked.

"I'm going to the Mainland," Teyla explained, "I can't stay here anymore not with the way Ronon feels towards me."

"But what about the baby?"

"I'm not going to tell him," She said, "I can't, I won't hold onto him that way, besides with the way things are…it will only make everything worse."

Regina wasn't surprised, "What are you going to do?"

Teyla shook her head, "I don't know…I can't let Ronon know," She choked back tears, "but that means I might not be able to keep the baby."

"You have to, it's your baby!"

She nodded, "I know but…if I did he would find out." Teyla sighed, "I want to keep it, I want to so badly…I just…I don't know what I'm going to do." She wiped away a tear, "That's why I'm going to the Mainland, to think about what I should do…I'll come back after I have the baby."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked not wanting to lose her friend.

Teyla nodded, "Leaving is the only thing I can do…I've lost Ronon which means there's nothing I can do but leave."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me please don't kill me, what did you think, please don't kill me please don't kill me.


	9. How to Save a Life

Disclaimer: Money is something we don't have so Stargate: Atlantis is also not ours.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This is one of our major chapters, and from now on with these important chapters we are going to add lyrics to a song that we think fits. This on is "How to Save a Life" by The Fray. A huge Shweir scene happens here, but the consequences may not be something you all will like. Enjoy, and nor maiming please.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Yeah last chapter was incredibly hard to write, I hate breaking up Teyla and Ronon, if I had it my way they would be happy all the time but every fic needs a little drama...okay this isn't a little but it is drama. Well this has to be one of my favorite chapters, the next one probably my favorite of them all. Just read and find out what I do with our favorite pair of aliens.

* * *

Chapter 9: How to Save a Life

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came _

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

* * *

_Two Months Later_

The closet in the Media Room was open and John was standing inside searching for a board game, while Elizabeth sat on the couch.

"John it's been two months, you need to choose someone else for you team temporarily," she told him.

"I don't want anyone else, they suck," he explained.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh come on; they weren't all bad."

"That Martin guy couldn't even make a fist," John said, "I want Teyla back."

"Besides the fact that she is back with her people, Ronon isn't even speaking to her," she pointed.

"I think it's getting better," John said, "He doesn't throw stuff anymore when I mention her name."

"Oh well that's comforting," she said dryly as Ronon and Rodney walked in.

"What are you two arguing about?" the Satedan asked.

"Something you wouldn't want to know," Elizabeth explained.

"Found it!" John called and emerged from the closet.

"What are you guy's playing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Star Wars Monopoly."

"Do you ever do anything profitable with your spare time?" she asked with a shake of her head.

John ignored the question, "Do you want to play? If you can't understand I'm sure Lorne has a walkthrough you can borrow."

That made Elizabeth smiled, "Still bitter about that I see," she commented as she took a seat at the table beside Ronon.

"You made me wear a dress! And I nearly broke my ankles wearing those hazardous heels."

"That's what you get for trying to get me to drink tequila," she replied smugly.

"It was great," Rodney commented, "I got some good pictures."

"Did you have to send them to General O'Neill?" John asked, "He posted them all over the SGC apparently."

"It's payback from the pack of Trojan's you gave me for Christmas."

John smiled, "If you'd had those before you wouldn't have gotten Syphilis."

"Gentlemen," Elizabeth interrupted, "I thought we were here to play Monopoly."

They set up the board game and John passed out the figurines, "Who's this?" Ronon asked as he stared at his character that reminded him of a bear.

"Chewbacca."

"He's seems hairy."

"It's fitting," was the reply from Rodney.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her piece, "Princess Leia?"

"She's the only girl piece," John explained, "And she's sort of a diplomat like you."

"I don't want to be C3-PO!" Rodney whined, "He's a paranoid droid!"

"Now _that's_ fitting," Ronon said.

"And of course you're Darth Vader," Elizabeth eyed John's figurine, "I thought Han Solo would suit you better."

Oh she was begging for this, he gave her a flirty grin, "Is that saying something."

"Considering you've chosen to play Leia's father, I'd say no," she countered.

John shook his head and smiled, "I'll be treasurer."

"Why do you get to be treasurer?" Rodney complained.

"Because I passed MENSA and I've never had a VD."

"At least I never wore a dress, _Joan_!" he shot back.

"At least that's not my real name, _Meredith_," John contradicted

"Children please," Elizabeth stopped them, "If we can't play nice, we must learn to share."

Both men shot her a look, but settled down to play.

* * *

After the game, John was still laughing over Rodney's face when he received the card that said "You've won second prize in a beauty contest!" when he nearly ran into someone leaving the infirmary.

He thought about it, but then called out, "Hey."

Regina turned around to face him with a surprised look on her face, finally she replied with, "Hey."

"You're up late."

"So are you."

"Yeah but I was playing a game."

A silent grin crossed her features, "_Counter-strike_?"

"Hell no, I learned my lesson," he replied.

"I never thought living here would be so amusing," she admitted, "I still have a picture of you in that dress."

"Burn it," he said.

Regina shook her head, "I don't think so. I might even send a copy to Diane and Mike."

"I'm begging you, don't," he said.

She laughed before asking, "have you seen Teyla recently?'

John shook his head, "No, not since I brought her to the Mainland."

"I was just wondering if she's okay."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Just friendly concern," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I know you two are friends."

"It's okay," Regina assured him, "I'll stop by to see her when I get some free time."

A silent stretched between them until John broke it with, "I haven't seen you lately."

Regina frowned, "You see me here all the time."

"I mean after Afghanistan," John explained, "I was so caught up in what happened that I didn't see you anymore, did I?"

It took a second, but Regina nodded, "No you didn't."

"I'm sorry," he said.

It was a surprise to Regina to get this apology that she wasn't sure what to say. She finally settled on, "Thanks."

John nodded, "Good night…Reggie."

"Good night," she replied as she walked away with a smile on her face.

* * *

Teyla leaned over to pick up the rest of the wet clothing from the basket, she groaned a little when she straightened up to hand it on the line. Her baby kicked as if in protest and she rubbed where it kicked and gently whispered "Settle down."

She sighed more than a little tired and kneaded the ache at the small of her back. Teyla surveyed her surroundings, the rest of the Athosians milling around. She turned and saw the dark black clouds billowing in the distance, Teyla rolled her eyes. How hadn't she noticed that before? Now she would have to take the wash back into the tent.

She began to do just that when a light flashed around her. Startled Teyla looked to see that one of the trees on the other side of the settlement was on fire, probably from a lightning strike. And like a nightmare the fire quickly spread to one of the near by tents.

Teyla rushed over to try to help as the men carried buckets of water and women and children used blankets to try and smother the flames. The greenery was blackened and the smoke made everything hazy, the sounds of screams and coughing was all Teyla heard as well as the crying of a child. She saw Kaiya, the blue eyed five year old that followed her like a shadow, was sobbing from fright. What terrified Teyla was that the little girl was underneath a burning tree, that was cracking and about to fall.

Teyla ran as quickly as she could in her condition and pushed Kaiya away just as the tree fell. She heard the sound of a large thud and blinding pain filled all her senses before her entire world went black.

* * *

Back on Atlantis, Elizabeth finished her reports early, a small miracle. For once, she decided to enjoy the free time and watch a movie. She settled on her favorite Doris Day, _Lover Come Back_, popped it into the player and began to watch.

Doris Day began to sing:

"_Fun may be fun, but it's not when the one _

_That you love has gone._

_I try to sleep but the counting of sheep_

_Goes on and on._

At this point John had arrived and was leaning against the door way with a curious expression on his face.

_Without your kiss I just cannot exist_

_From the night till dawn._

_Lover, lover, lover_

_Come back._

_Like a birdie without its wing_

_Like a puppet without it's string_

_I'm not anything without you._

_Oh my lover, I've been thinking about you_

_Being without you is what it took_

_Now I'm all set gonna go out an get ya_

_By hook or crook._

_Whoever said they liked breakfast in bed_

_With a real good book?_

_I've made my conclusion, I know what I lack_

_There's no substitution_

_So please hurry back._

_Lover, lover, lover, lover, lover _

_Come on back."_

"What the heck is this?" John asked.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled, "_Lover Come Back_."

"Can't you watch something from this generation like _The Matrix_ or _Braveheart_?"

"These are classics," she defended, "If you opened your mind you might just like it."

At that point Rock Hudson was on screen with his head resting on a beautiful woman's shoulder, "Now that's my kind of guy," he said and took a seat next to her.

They both watched the movie, with John throwing out comments every now and then, but he found he was actually enjoying this one. Rock Hudson's character reminded him of himself a bit and Doris Day's shared more than a few qualities with Elizabeth. When Rock Hudson was stuck naked on the beach and had to resort to a ride on a fur truck with only a women's fur coat for cover, John said, "I feel for you man."

"I should have made you wear that instead," Elizabeth teased.

"I would have shot you if you had," he replied.

"I thought you looked very pretty in a dress."

"You're lucky that I'm above revenge," John warned her. That resorted in a snort a disagreement from Elizabeth. "Fine then, I'll have to use an old method to heal my wounded pride."

"And what's that?" Elizabeth challenged.

Before she could react, John proceeded to tickle her sides. Elizabeth giggled and kicked wildly as she tried to shove him away, but he was unstoppable. Her methods of dislodging him made her slip down so she was now lying on the sofa with him on top of her. As soon as they realized the position they were in, John stopped tickling her.

They just stared at each other for several moments. John's heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel her shallow breathing caressing his face. Elizabeth's lips her parted as she lightly panted, either from the tickling or the fact that John Sheppard was lying on top of her. It was too tempting to resist.

Slowly, he leaned in closed the distance between them with a light kiss. Elizabeth didn't have time to think about the regulations and their jobs; all of her thought was narrowed in on this kiss.

Before it could deepen, her radio crackled in her ear, "Dr. Weir?" That returned reality and Elizabeth quickly jumped up from the couch. Still staring at each other, "I'm here," she replied.

"We've just received word that there has been a fire on the Mainland. Teyla's hurt."

Now her fear was replaced by another kind of anxiety, "Oh my god," she gasped, "I'll be right there." She returned to John, "There's been a fire on the Mainland."

He nodded, knowing that the kiss would have to be discussed later if at all. Now they had bigger problems on their hands.

* * *

Within ten minutes the Jumpers were being loaded with medical supplies and personnel. Most of Atlantis had no idea what was going on, a handful knew something had happened but weren't sure what only Chuck, Elizabeth, Carson and Rodney knew Teyla was hurt.

Regina saw all the commotion and hurried over to find the truth from the source, "What happened?" she asked.

"There's been and accident on the Mainland," Elizabeth told her.

"Was Teyla hurt?!" Regina asked urgently. No answered as first, "was Teyla hurt?!"

"Well…yes but…"

"How badly?...that doesn't matter," Regina said frantically, "I have to go with you!"

"What?! Why?!" John asked.

"I have to go!" She repeated.

Carson looked at her and calmly said, "What are you hiding lass?"

Regina looked at him guiltily, "She asked me not to tell you…" She took a deep breath to steady herself, "She's six months pregnant."

They all stared at Regina stunned.

"Oh my god," Elizabeth whispered as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Yeah okay," John told Regina and led her on board the Jumper leaving the rest of them staring still in shock.

It was a flurry of motion as the pilots and personnel piled into the Jumpers as Rodney and Elizabeth watched on saying a silent prayer for their friend.

* * *

The Jumper had barely stopped landing when Regina jumped out, she stopped only to ask and Athosian where Teyla was and she was off again, Carson and John did their best to keep up.

When they got to the tent Teyla was in they wadded their way through the anxious crowd of Athosians. Teyla lay on the pile of furs that served for a bed, unconscious.

"What happened here?" Regina asked one of the Athosians.

"Lightning struck on of the trees and some of the tents caught fire, a burning tree fell and hit her when she tried to save one of the children."

"She isn't burned badly," Carson noticed.

"But that's not what worries me," Regina said.

Carson didn't respond. He pulled out a scanner and looked at the screen for data on his friend, "Oh no."

"What?" John asked taking a closer look.

"She's bleeding internally," Carson explained, "Her spleen was ruptured, we have to get her back to Atlantis."  
Regina nodded, "I need to find out what is happening with that baby."

"Well what are we standing around here for?" John asked, "Let's get her back to the city."

* * *

Elizabeth paced outside her office, Rodney watched from chair, "You have to calm down," He said.

"Teyla's pregnant!" She practically shouted, "My best friend pregnant and I didn't notice, how did I not see this?!"

"Well I didn't either," Rodney pointed out.

Elizabeth wasn't listening, she was watching as Regina and Carson directed a stretched to the infirmary, a stretcher that contained her friend.

John came up to her, "Is it…?" She began.

He nodded, "She's bleeding internally and I might not know a lot about pregnancy but that can't be good for the baby."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and opened them again slowly, she nodded, "I'm going to follow Carson…I have to see her." She rushed towards the infirmary leaving John and Rodney to stare after her.

They didn't even notice when Ronon came up behind them, "What's going on?" He asked unaware of the situation.

Both Rodney and John jumped startled, "I didn't know you were there." Rodney said trying to calm down.

"Something happened on the Mainland?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah," John explained, "Lightning caused a fire and people were hurt…Teyla was one of them." Ronon's eyes widened a little, trying not to show how much he cared.

"But that's not the shocking part," Rodney said, "Teyla's pregnant!"

That caused a BIG reaction from Ronon, "She's what?!"

John noticed how surprised Ronon was but not like everyone else…there was something more. Then the shock was replaced by anger, and anger that could only stem from one thing.

Ronon was the father.

* * *

Oblivious to the realization that was going on; Elizabeth made her way to the infirmary where Carson and Regina were scrubbing up looking at Teyla through the glass. She was being prepped for the operation still unconscious.

Elizabeth rushed in, "Is she going to be okay?"

Carson looked pointedly at Regina before he left to go into the room; Regina took that as a message that she should explain what was happening to their leader. "Teyla's spleen has been ruptured, we are going to operate but complications like this could cause the baby to go into distress."

Elizabeth looked through the glass at her friend; a silent tear crept down her face, _why couldn't she tell me?_ She thought afraid of the answer.

As if Regina had read her mind she said, "She didn't want anyone to know…she only told me because she needed to find out for sure." She looked at Elizabeth sympathetically, "Teyla knew you would do the right thing…you would have protected her and she…she wanted to protect herself." Elizabeth didn't say anything and the two of them were silent for a moment. The rivals that were bonding together over the fear for a mutual friend. Regina sighed, "I have to go in there…I'll tell you more when I have something concrete."

Elizabeth left the infirmary feeling utterly alone. She wandered the halls like a zombie her mind switching from one thing to the next, from the soft kiss she shared with John to her friend having an operation as she walked through the halls in a stupor.

The sound of shouting shook her awake…also a chair smashing against the wall next to her. She looked up and it was rather obvious that Ronon was on a rampage, what wasn't obvious was why.

"What is going on here?!" She asked John and Rodney who looked a little frightened.

"I think…I think," John told her, "that Ronon is the father."

She looked at John wide eyed and turned back to the angry Satedan, "Well then…just make sure he doesn't break anything else."

* * *

The operation went by slowly, Carson performing his surgical duty and Regina stayed rooted by the fetal monitor praying that the baby wouldn't go into distress. Every now and then Regina would look at Teyla a look of guilt on her face, Carson noticed.

"You should have told me," Carson stated simply.

"I know…" Regina began she sighed before continuing, "But you would have done the right thing and she didn't want that. She came to me stuck between a rock and a hard place and my heart went out to her, I know that if I told you or Dr. Weir she would be fine right now but I just…couldn't." She turned and looked him in eye, "But if you are asking me if I feel responsible for her being on this table, the answer is yes."

Carson nodded he understood exactly where she was coming from, "She confided in you…you know who the father is don't you?"

Regina nodded before answering, "Ronon."

Carson smiled from behind his mask, "That doesn't surprise me."

Regina smiled back, until the fetal monitor started beeping frantically. "The baby's heart rate is dropping!" She called out. She stared at the data projected on the screen and thought for a split second before deciding, "I need to do a C-section."

"But doctor," one of the personnel spoke up, "she's only six months along the odds of the baby surviving are…"

"I know what the odds are," Regina shouted upset, "But the odds of the baby surviving if I don't are zero now hand me that scalpel."

* * *

The rest of Teyla's friends were waiting for some news, Ronon had calmed down but was still smoldering. He hadn't answered any of their numerous questions except to affirm with a nod that he was the father of Teyla's baby.

Regina and Carson finally stepped from the OR; Carson gave Regina a slight nod before she walked towards them.

"Dr. Beckett was able to remove Teyla's spleen and stop all the bleeding with little complications," She started with the good news, "But the baby went into distress and I had to perform and emergency C-section." Regina looked Ronon in the eye, "You are the father of a one pound two ounces baby girl."

Ronon leaned back into the chair shaking his head, hardly believing any of this was happening.

"One pound…that isn't much," Rodney pointed out.

"No it isn't," Regina said slowly, "with a baby this size and only this far along…" She took a deep breath before continuing, "If she had been allowed to carry her for even one month longer the odds of the baby's survival would have been at least ninety percent…but as it stands…that baby's chance of survival is about fifty-fifty."

They all took in the news of the terrible odds with worried reactions.

John was the only one that spoke, "This is a very bad day."

TBC

* * *

A/N: I know we are evil leaving you on a cliffie like this. Next chap, Teyla and Ronon's baby has serious complications and John makes his choice between Elizabeth or Regina. Stay tuned and review. 


	10. Trying to Live

Disclaimer: We own nothing

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Lot's of flashbacks in this chapter as we see John and Regina's rise and fall as well as John's feelings for Elizabeth begin. The second one is my favorite.The song we put in is "Grace" by Kate Havnevik. It was used in Grey's Anatomy like "How to Save a Life" but it is not in here because a similar scene happened. There is no kinky stuff in this chap, we'll get to that later. Sorry Shweir fans, but tissues are needed in this chap. I felt like killing myself as I wrote this one. Please don't hate me.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Yeah I'm evil for ending the last chapter that way but hopfully I'll be forgiven this chapter. I loved the emotions I used for Teyla in this chapter her baby is in trouble and she is struggling to hold on. I think it's sweet and I hope all of you do too.

* * *

Chapter 10: Trying to Live

_I'm on my knees  
only memories  
are left for me to hold _

Don't know how  
but I'll get by  
Slowly pull myself together

There's no escape  
So keep me safe  
This feels so unreal

Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it seems  
Turn my grief to grace

I feel the cold  
Loneliness unfold  
Like from another world

Come what may  
I wont fade away  
But I know I might change

Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it was  
Turn my grief to grace

Nothing comes easily  
Where do I begin?  
Nothing can bring me peace  
I've lost everything  
I just want to feel your embrace

_- Kate Havnevik "Grace"_

* * *

The morning after the operation Elizabeth walked into the infirmary to see a sleepy eyed Teyla. "Hey," She said maybe a little too cheerfully.

Teyla smiled, "Hi…I had a baby."  
"I know," Elizabeth smiled back but grew serious, "you should have told me."

Teyla sighed, "Colonel Sheppard said the same thing, as did Dr. Beckett and even Dr. McKay."

"With good reason," Elizabeth pointed out.

Teyla nodded but she finally let out the elephant in the room, "Dr. Sheppard says that my baby might not survive."

"There's always that risk," Elizabeth said but decided it was probably best to shake off the sadness that hung in the air, "Let's change the subject, what did you name your baby?"

Teyla hesitated before she spoke, "I haven't named her yet I'm not going to until I know for certain she'll live…I think it will be easier that way…if she doesn't make it."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, her attempt at turning the conversation around had failed miserably, "Teyla…"

"How's Ronon?" Teyla asked.

"He hasn't come to see you?" Teyla rolled her eyes that said it all, "He took the news pretty well, all he broke was a chair."

Teyla laughed a little. Regina walked in then, "Hey you're up," Regina said, "Good I think it's time I explained exactly what is going on with your daughter." Teyla nodded and Regina began, "In addition to unstable vitals, she is suffering from Respiratory Distress Syndrome, it's common in premature infants, and it means that her lungs are underdeveloped. But the fact that she is so small is what worries me. For now we have put a special mask on her to help her breathe and I'll watch her closely."

"So she is breathing?" Teyla asked overwhelmed.

"Yes she is," Regina said, "And we're going to make sure it stays that way."

* * *

Teyla was going through so much at the moment that Elizabeth decided that doing what she wanted and giving her a few moments of piece was necessary. Laura was waiting outside talking excitedly with Rodney and John about something. Briefly, she met John's eyes, still terrified about the kiss. What should she do? Do they talk about this or brush it away? What did he want to do?

"What's going on?" she asked instead in order to tear her eyes away from John.

"I was telling them how Teyla and Ronon got together," Laura explained, "Apparently, Teyla doesn't feel like answering all the questions so she asked Dr. Sheppard to tell everyone instead."

"And I'll bet you were first in line," Elizabeth guessed.

"Hell yes," she replied, "I just can't believe we missed this. Did you have any clue?"

"I'm not a gossip," Rodney replied.

"Could have fooled me," John said, "I remember something. We were on Gitora and they both were late when it was time to go," he smiled, "I'm kicking myself now for not realizing this sooner."

"Dr. Sheppard said they got together on P1X-739," Laura said.

"We missed a lot didn't we?" John said to everyone in general, "I mean they were alone there for two weeks."

"They hid it well," Elizabeth defended, "I mean these things just happen don't they?"

"Are you kidding? These things take ages to build up," Rodney said, "That's why I can't get a girl, I move on too fast."

"Or you give them Syphilis," Laura teased, but John barely heard her. He remembered a time when he followed the same belief as Rodney.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_6 Years Ago_

_"I hate hospitals," John mumbled to himself as he picked at the dismal tray of food that resembled breakfast. He'd crashed his plane while trying to outmaneuver enemy fire and look where it landed him._

_"Dr. Mason, tell me about this patient," an older resident doctor asked one of her four interns as the entered his room._

_The one in question was a gorgeous red head who piqued his interest, "Capt. John Sheppard," she began, "crashed his plane after a battle with Iraqi fighters."_

_"After I kicked their asses," John added in, giving her a smile. _

_The intern smiled back and almost missed her resident's question, "Diagnoses?"_

_"Uh, a concussion from head impact, a ruptured appendix and a fractured wrist."_

_"What will be done for the Captain?"_

_"The concussion will heal itself," she continued, "the wrist has already been put in a cast and Dr. Wilson removed his appendix last night."_

_"Excellent, Dr. Mason," the resident said, "You'll keep an eye on him until he's cleared to leave in a few days."_

_"That's fine with me," John jumped in._

_As the other interns and the resident left, Dr. Mason pulled out her stethoscope and began her examination on him. "You can take the shirt off," John grinned, "I know you want to."_

_"Oh so you're a mind reader now?" she asked._

_"One of my many impressive talents."_

_"And what are your other talents?"_

_"Hop on this bed and I'll show you," he replied flirtatiously._

_"Can't, it's against hospital regulations," She informed him._

_"Regulations were meant to be broken."_

_"I thought it was rules."_

_"Regulations, rules, same thing," John explained, "Since I'll still be here tonight, how about you come around to share an awful tray of hospital food with me?"_

_"Sorry," she apologized, "Patriots are playing the Giants tonight."_

_"You like football?" he asked in surprise.  
"My dad got me into it," was her explanation._

_"That's it, will you marry me?"_

_The doctor shook her head while smiling, "You're lucky I know you're not serious."_

_"But I am serious," he continued, "No other girl I know likes football, besides you're insanely hot."_

_"Thank you, Captain," she replied._

_"You can call me John."_

_"Okay, John, well everything looks good, I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you again."_

_"I'll be counting the minutes, doctor," he smiled._

_She rolled her eyes, but stopped at the door before leaving, "And you can call me Regina."_

_"No," he said, "I'll call you Reggie."_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Teyla lay in her hospital room staring straight ahead, for over an hour she'd replayed the latest conversation she had with Regina.

"Her lung collapsed," Regina had said, "It's common in cases like this, I inserted a tube into her chest until her lung can stay up on its own." She had made it seem like everything would be okay but Teyla could see the doubt in her eyes.

So lost in her fear she gasped when she realized that Ronon was glowering at her from the doorway, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've come to see my daughter," His voice tinged with anger, "who I didn't know about until yesterday…the day she was born."

Teyla sighed, "Not now Ronon."

"No your right," Ronon continued, "The time to have this conversation was when you first found out you were pregnant."

"Ronon please…"

"So I guess withholding things from me is a new hobby for you..."

"Just stop it!" She yelled out, "I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be but you cannot shout at me and scream at me not now!" She covered her face with her hands as her sobs broke loose, "Not when my daughter is lying in there barely breathing, not when she could die…you can yell at me later but not now!"

Ronon didn't say anything and Teyla longed to know what was running through his head. Maybe he was going to say something but Regina interrupted having heard the whole scene, "Ronon can I talk to you for a moment." They left Teyla alone to try and stop her tears.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Regina asked.

"Some thing is wrong with…"

"Yes I'll tell you what's wrong here; Teyla is my patient and is recovering from major surgery and her daughter, _your_ daughter might not make it through the night. What she doesn't need is to listen to you shout at her because of your wounded pride." Regina took a breath, "you are not going to take another step into that room if all you plan on doing is yelling at her, now please leave immediately."

She left leaving Ronon standing in shock, his daughter was dying? He had known that she was having problems but never thought that this could be a reality.

Regina left Ronon standing there as her gaze fell on the broken Teyla. That fight reminded her of time when the anger had crackled across the room and everything she held dear came crashing down around her.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_3 Years Ago_

_Regina was sitting on the sofa staring at the clock as she watched the second hand tick away the minutes. She'd been sitting there since last night after the entire world seemed to stop spinning. There had been no pacing, no drinking, only sitting and lots of crying. _

_At last the door slammed open and her husband walked in. "Thank God," she gasped, "Where did you go?"_

_John didn't answer just gave her a piercing glance and then storming towards their bedroom. "John, we need to talk," she said._

_His response was to grab his suitcase out of his closet and dumped it on the tangled sheets on the bed, "What are you doing?" she asked._

_"Moving out, what's it look like?"_

_Regina looked horrified, "No, John, you can't go, we have to talk about this."_

_"About what?!" he demanded, "You screwed my best friend; I think that handles all the talking."_

_"I know, I know," she said, "It was a mistake. I made a mistake. I don't know how it happened. We only went out for a bite to eat and then we came back here and…"John threw an armful of his clothes from the dresser into his suitcase, "No you can't do this!" she cried and took out the clothes as he returned to the dresser for another._

_He tossed in another and again she took them out. "Stop that"_

_"I'm not letting you leave!" she cried back, tears were starting to fall again, "We can work this out, John; we can, I know we can. We're the couple everyone is jealous of."_

_"No…we…can't!" he shouted and threw in the clothes she'd removed and then zipped the suitcase close._

_"John, wait!" Regina pleaded with him as she followed him out of the bedroom, "It was just one time; I know they say that in all the books and movies but it's true. I missed you and I was stupid," he'd reached the door now, "John, please!"_

_He turned around and she threw herself into his chest, "Please, I'm sorry you have no idea how sorry I am." Even though her arms were wrapped around him, John made no move to return the embrace. He couldn't even touch her now._

_"We can survive this, John," she said, "just give me a chance."_

_John shook his head, "I can't touch you…I can't even look at you without being sick."_

_Her pounding heart cracked, "Please," she begged._

_John let go of his suitcase and removed the gold band from his ring finger; a symbol of eternal love and trust that seemed to be mocking him to his face now. He held out the wedding ring to her and Regina shook her head, "I'm not giving up."_

_He dropped the ring which rattled on the hardware floor and rolled towards Regina's feet. He opened the door and slammed it closed as he left the apartment. Regina ran to open the door, "John, come back!" she sobbed, "Please come back!"_

_The elevator doors sealed him away from her forever. Weeping out of pain, Regina returned to empty apartment completely blinded by tears. The glint of gold on the hardwood floor reminded her that her marriage was over and that sent the tears flowing even harder._

_Gulping for breath, she picked up the ring, "I'm not giving up," she swore, "I'm not giving up."_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Everyone was crowded outside the infirmary waiting for Teyla to wake up or to at least hear some news. John was sitting outside listening to the gossip that was going around.

"Do you think they'll survive this?"

"I hope so; I mean those two are so cute together."

"I heard they got together on Gitora."

"No it happened before that."

"How?"

"No one really knows. Did you know he was married?"

"No, where did you hear that."

"Jackie, she told me that Laura told her that Ronon was married to someone named Melena, and she cheated on him with a bunch of guys. Well Teyla found out, but she didn't know how to tell them and then she got pregnant. So she didn't know how to tell him that too and then he found out about his wife from a Satedan friend."

"Oh poor guy, It's a wonder if he'll ever trust another woman again."

That sent John's mind wondering again as he saw another woman join the crowd. Why did he have to kiss her? God, that was so stupid, it hadn't felt stupid—far from it—but it was insane. Elizabeth started talking to Carson, probably to make sure Teyla was alright. He knew she would let it go. There were rules about these things and she was this classy, beautiful woman while he was the rugged bad boy who was always diving into trouble. She needed the man who was the marrying kind, which wasn't him—even though he used to be.

Trust. It was something John knew a lot about, especially when it came to women.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Almost 3 Years Ago_

_John was standing out on the balcony outside of the Control Room staring at the water crashing on the pier below him. Annoyed, he reached up and scratched the bandage on his neck. The damn bug, if he never saw one of those monsters again it would be too soon._

_The door behind him opened, and he turned to see Elizabeth walk towards him. "Hey."_

_"Hey," she replied, "I went to see you in the infirmary but Carson said you were already out."_

_"Yeah, couldn't wait to leave."_

_"I understand," she said. John surveyed her look tonight. She was back in her red t-shirt and BDU's. Her hair was curly again, instead of straight. He liked it like that. Those glossy curls had made him want to reach out and touch them every time he saw them framing her lovely face._

_"Take care of each other," Elizabeth said, making him raise an eyebrow, "That's what you were going to say."_

_"Yeah," John replied._

_"Oh, I was just wondering if that was all."_

_"That's everything."_

_"Okay."_

_He smiled inwardly before saying, "I like your hair like that."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Curly," he explained, "It looks better that way. Not that you don't look good with it straight it's just…beautiful when it's curly."_

_Elizabeth smiled, "I'll keep that in mind," she cast a quick glance at her watch, "I have to go, take it easy."_

_"Beckett said the same thing," John replied._

_"Good," she said, but before she left, Elizabeth continued, "Are you sure that was what you wanted to say? I mean you can tell me if you want."_

_"Curiosity killed the cat," he teased, "Get out of here."_

_"I'm dropping it," she assured him before leaving their balcony._

_He watched the closed door she'd just left through and then turned back to the water. "I trust you," John said to her even though she was already gone, "That's what I was going to say. You wouldn't understand since you don't know me, but that means a lot. God only knows why I do, but for some reason the minute I saw you I knew you could be trusted. You wouldn't hurt me. You would help me no matter what I did. I don't know what this means except that I trust you."_

_Of course Elizabeth couldn't hear him, but he kind of hoped that on some level she knew. John had no idea how his feelings for her were or why he trusted her when he hadn't had faith in women since the divorce, but maybe someday this would lead into a future with her. It was a start at least._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Regina wasn't ignorant that after the fiasco with Ronon and informing her that the baby's lung had collapsed Teyla hadn't said a word to her; she just lay there in her bed with a dejected look on her face. Regina figured it was time to bring out the big guns to cheer up her friend.

"What are we doing?" Teyla asked as Regina helped her into a wheelchair.

"Well I realized that I've only told you the worst stuff that could happen and I've probably got you worried to death," Regina explained, "the one thing I haven't done is let you see your daughter."

"How is this going to help?"

Regina smiled, "You might be surprised." She wheeled the Athosian towards the isolette where the tiny baby girl lay, "and this is your daughter." She grinned happily when she saw the amazed look on her face, "You can reach in and touch her."

Teyla tentatively reached in and gently stroked her little girl's fuzzy head. The baby stirred a little and waved her arms. Teyla smiled and tears filled her eyes, different ones than before, ones of happiness and joy.

She stayed with her daughter for over an hour just watching her little baby breathe. Regina smiled she knew that she had done the right thing and now Teyla wouldn't be so sad.

Regina was wheeling Teyla away when the machine started beeping. "Dr. Sheppard the baby's not breathing!" The nurse said as she rushed over.

Regina ran to the baby's side "She's not breathing on her own, damnitt, intubate and push 0.1 of Atropine and 3mg of Ketamine."

They set up the bags and after a moment the violent beeping stopped. Regina listened to the baby's breathing, "Clear and equal." She put her stethoscope down and breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly she remembered who she had come up with; she turned around to talk to Teyla. She expected to have to calm down a frantic mother; she didn't expect to find the wheelchair empty and Teyla gone.

* * *

John, Rodney and Elizabeth were all talking in her office about something or other when Regina rushed in, "I lost Teyla!"

"How do you lose a whole person?" John asked not sure if she was serious. He realized that joking was a bad idea considering that Regina was close to tears.

"I was taking her to see the baby and the baby stopped breathing so I had to get her breathing again and when I did Teyla was gone." Regina explained all in one breath, "She isn't in the infirmary and I don't know the city as well as any of you."

"Alright we'll start a search, she couldn't have gotten far."

The four of them began an extensive search of the city, looking in Teyla's old quarters and anywhere else she could be.

John was searching the southern pier when he saw Teyla standing at the railing staring at the ocean stretched before her. She wasn't crying she wasn't anything just cold and numb, she didn't even acknowledge his presence when he stood next to her.

He just stood there not sure what to say to his friend, he tried to think of a time when he had felt the same way, a time not so long ago when the essence of calm was a front to the mess he had felt inside…

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Less Than A Year Ago_

_Plastic walls surrounded John as a nurse in a hazmat suit took away his uniform which he had exchanged for patient's clothes. Everyone that looked at him held a look of judgment. Some thought he was brave, other's thought he was stupid for doing such a desperate act that may just bite him in the ass in the end._

_Rodney entered the room and stood on one side of the plastic barrier, "Hey," he said. _

"_Hey," John replied, "A lot of people are leaving," he speculated as he saw two more doctors leave the room._

"_Elizabeth woke up."_

_His breath caught in his throat, "She did?"_

_Rodney nodded, "The nanites shut down. Carson says she should be alright."_

"_That's good," John said as he sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands, "That's good," he repeated as relief washed over him._

_Rodney paused before saying, "How did you do it?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_You weren't scared at all. I mean, Elizabeth was dying and you weren't afraid. I was just wondering how you did it."_

_John lifted his head from his hands, "I wasn't scared Rodney…I was terrified."_

_Now he was surprised, "What?"_

"_I've _never_ been more scared in my entire life," John admitted, "I kept thinking that at any moment, Elizabeth might die. Just stop breathing, stop existing; just…die. And I couldn't do anything about it." He swallowed hard and leapt to his feet, "It was my fault that she ended up like that. She was my responsibility and I let that robot inject her with nanites. It was my fault!" _

_Rodney couldn't be sure, but he thought that John might have been on the edge of tears, but that was just his imagination…wasn't it? "You were right," He said at last, "She could hear you. She said that you convinced her everything was a lie and that Atlantis was real. You saved her."_

_The Lt. Colonel didn't look wholly convinced, but then he nodded, "At least she'll be alright now."_

"_She will," Rodney said. John sat back down on the bed more pulled together now. "Carson should be here soon," Rodney continued, "So I better go."_

"_Alright," he said._

"_I'll just…" he gestured to the door, but paused before leaving, "John do you…?"_

"_Do I what?" John asked._

_Rodney shook his head, "Never mind, it was stupid I mean you couldn't ever…I'm just going to go."_

_Once he was gone, John continued to stare at the door, "I don't know," he admitted, "I think I do. Why else would I risk my life on some flimsy hope to save her?"_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Watchya doing?" John asked a little cheerfully deciding that a little joke would be better than nothing.

She didn't look at him, still staring at the crashing waves, "She stopped breathing." She said in a monotone voice.

"Well she's breathing now," John informed her hoping that some good news would brighten her up. It didn't work.

"She's dying, my daughter is dying and she hasn't even truly lived, she doesn't even have a name." Teyla continued her voice starting to crack with the tears she was trying desperately to contain, "She's dying because of me."

John sighed, "This isn't your fault Teyla…"

Teyla turned and looked at him, "I should have let Regina tell about my pregnancy, I should have told you or Elizabeth or Carson…but most of all I should have told Ronon. If I had done anyone of those things she wouldn't be lying in the infirmary struggling to breath. Who else is there to blame but myself?" He didn't answer as he struggled to find words. Teyla finally broke down as she started to sob, "She's dying, she's really dying."

"She's not dying," John began, "She's trying to live, fighting to breath, battling for more time, more time to grow up and drive you crazy, keep you up at night and bring boys home, get married and have children, she is battling for time. What she needs is help, help from you, her mother." He held out his hand, "Come on let's help her win this battle."

Teyla hesitated before she accepted his arm and he slowly led her back to the infirmary.

* * *

Regina came by to check on Teyla one last time. When John had brought her back to the infirmary she had refused to return to her bed and insisted of sitting by her baby to 'help her win the fight' as Teyla called it.

Teyla stayed with her daughter all night the machine beeping steadily, a reminder that her baby was alive for at least another moment. She didn't even know that she had fallen asleep until she woke up in the morning in her bed.

She looked around wondering who had brought her there and how her daughter was doing when Regina walked in, "Teyla I need to talk to you…"

When Teyla heard those words she knew the worst had happened, "She died didn't she?" She tried to compose herself, tried not to break down.

Regina smiled, "No Teyla she's alive." Teyla could scarcely breath herself, hardly believe what she was hearing, "Her vitals are stable I think she's going to make it." Tears fell down Teyla's face, different from the ones she had cried for so long, happy tears. Regina grinned happily, "Teyla your daughter is going to live."

Teyla wiped the tears away, "Callina, that's what I want to name her…it means miracle."

"It's perfect," Regina said, "Now I do believe there are three friends of yours who would love to hear this news." She laughed, "I'll send them in."

Regina let Teyla tell Elizabeth, John and Rodney about Callina and Regina went to go check on the newly named baby herself. She walked in to see Ronon still watching over his daughter like he had been doing all night.

"Hey I told Teyla the good news," Ronon nodded a reply and she continued, "She's naming her Callina…it means miracle."

"It fits," Ronon said simply.

Regina walked over to the isolette and looked in at the tiny baby, "For a while there I was afraid the worst would happen, but she came around." She looked at the Satedan with a knowing eye, "I think it was because she had the love from both her parents." Regina sighed a little, "Maybe you should talk to her."

Ronon shook his head, "I know you still care about her," Regina said, "You stayed with her after she fell asleep and carried her to her bed for goodness sakes. What made you come around?"

He didn't say anything for a while but finally spoke, "I didn't know she was in trouble. I know you said that the odds of her survival weren't good but I didn't know or didn't want to believe it." He reached in and gently stroked his daughter's fingers, "I wouldn't have said anything to Teyla if I had known."

"You're still angry with her aren't you?"

"She hid so much from me…I can't be with her if I can't trust her to tell me everything."

Regina sighed, "You don't understand what she was going through."

"You're just saying that because you're on her side."

"Yes I am because I know what it's like to have someone close the door completely on me," Regina explained, "but Teyla and I are different, she has some pride left and I don't. She wasn't going to hold on to you unless you want to be with her…not because of the baby."

Ronon didn't say anything just stared at his daughter for another moment before mumbling a goodbye and walking away. Regina shook her head at his retreating figure and looked at the baby, "Your parents are fools in love…I just hope they realize it before you get married." She laughed, "Great now I'm talking to babies."

"Well she agrees," Regina looked up to see John standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see the baby," he replied, "I knew she would pull through."

"You always were optimistic," she commented as she leafed through Callina's chart.

"Bad stuff only hangs around for a little while then the good stuff comes," John philosophized.

"Good motto," Regina said. As John smiled at the tiny baby, she watched him and wondered over her new found hope. "Can we talk about us?" she asked.

John looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Well you've started talking to me again, which I am grateful for but…" she took a deep breath, "We were good together."

He nodded, "Yeah, we were."

"And I still want to be with you," she continued, "I know you still aren't over the whole Brian thing, but I think we can work it out. It will be hard, I know that, but I want to do this and…"

"Alright."

"It will take time…" Regina stopped talking, "What did you say?"

"You wanted a second chance and you deserve one," John explained, "Let's try this…you and me… again. Give it one more shot."

At first, Regina didn't know what to say, she almost couldn't believe what he was saying. In the end she chose to say nothing but close the distance between them with a warm kiss which John returned to her.

The newly reunited couple failed to see Rodney passing by who noticed that they were together. Briefly, he thought of interrupting them, but decided that since they were working things out it would be better to let them continue. He was passing Elizabeth's office when she stepped out carrying several files in her hands, "Are you going to see Teyla?" he asked.

She nodded, "As soon as I hand out these reports I'll visit her and the baby."

"Save the baby for last," Rodney warned, "John and Regina are making out in front of her."

The files slipped from Elizabeth's fingers and scattered across the floor, "What?"

"I saw them kissing in the infirmary, I guess they made up," he explained.

She couldn't speak, think or breathe; just stared at Rodney open-mouthed. "Are you alright?" Rodney asked.

"Fine," she stated, "Just need some fresh air." Immediately, Elizabeth turned and headed for her sacred balcony, leaving the files in a pile on the floor.

* * *

Elizabeth wasn't sure how long she'd been standing on the balcony staring at the moonlight sitting on the water. It still hadn't fully sunk in the fact that John had been kissing his ex wife in the infirmary. She hadn't cried. Weren't you supposed to cry in situations like this? Instead she felt numb inside. All she could do was stare at the ocean seeking comfort that eluded her.

The door behind her opened and—like always—she knew John was behind her. "Hey," he said, "Uh, Teyla wants to see you."

"I was going to see her later," she replied automatically.

"Good," he said then frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay then," he said as he turned to leave.

She fought with herself before it just slipped out, "Was it just me?" John turned back away from the door, "Was it all in my head? The flirting, the coffee, the cookies, carrying me off to the mess hall, was I crazy to think that you cared?" Elizabeth bit her lip, "And that kiss…I guess it didn't mean anything."

John realized that she knew he'd gotten back together with Regina and that she was finally admitting to him what he's always wondered, she had feelings for him. "It did mean something," he confessed, "And it wasn't all in your head. I…I do care, but…"

"But she was once your wife," Elizabeth finished, "and you loved her, I guess you still do."

"Elizabeth…" John began.

She shook her head, "I'll be fine, you should go see Regina, I'm sure she's looking for you."

He wanted to say no. He wanted to stay and comfort her, say something to make this well, but what would make this better? If he had known how she felt would he have made the same decision? _Don't think about it, John_, he thought_, it's too late now_. So he did what she wanted and left.

When the door sealed closed, the cover over her emotions fell away and the tears that had refused to come spilled over in buckets. Elizabeth clutched the rail as she cried, then that couldn't hold her up anymore and she sank to the ground overwhelmed by sobs. Her heart had split down the middle and she felt like she'd lost everything. She'd lost John…forever.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Tinuviel is having a fit, she hated how we had to end this one but hey drama, drama, drama. I really loved the scene I had between John and Teyla, a sweet friendship scene is all because hello they are friends. Under no circumstances are Teyla and Ronon even close to getting together right now, they still have alot of pain and anger they have to deal but of course they care about each other and now have a baby together. BTW for all of you fans who thought I would kill off the baby just a warning for the future, if the baby is born it's going to live I could never kill a baby, I mean it's a baby. Next chapter Ronon finally gets the chance to yell at Teyla and Elizabeth seeks comfort in a bottle of Tequila. LOL stick around and what do you think??? 


	11. The Name of the Game is Pain

Disclaimer: Uh yeah right, we own Atlantis?

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Sorry for the wait, but we got excited about other things and then we had computer trouble then more computer trouble so now we're back and bearing a new chap. I think all of you will like this and yes we get ot see Elizabeth drink tequila.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Hey ya'll this chapter has some more TeylaRonon angst and some arguments and next chapter I'll start writing funny stuff, my happiness is due to spoilers I found for the episode Echoes, all you TeylaRonon fans will definatley love it and Sparky fans will find something to like as well.

A couple reviews that we needed to respond to:

**Sophie Fatale- **John is not a jerk, even though we all hate him for choosing Regina. He is trying to do the right thing and now has to learn the hard way what the right thing really is.

**tracey- **Regina is NOT my mary sue. I am nothing like Regina, trust me, besides out taste in movies I hate football and I don't looke like her at all. Her look is based off of Dina Meyer and her personality is my own design, but not like mine.

**Flowerbud- **Elizabeth is not going to pull a Meredith Grey and start sleeping with everybody, not only did I not like that plot line in Grey's Anatomy but it's not in Elizabeth's character and we try to keep them in character as possible.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Name of the Game is Pain

A week after the fire on the mainland and Callina's birth the Gossips were still on full drive.

"Do you think they'll get back together?"

"Oh the baby is so cute!"

"Is Ronon still mad about her not telling him?"

Of course they had something else to talk about.

"I heard Colonel Sheppard is back together with his wife."

"Dr. Weir is heartbroken, I can tell."

"What did she expect falling for Captain Kirk?"

Elizabeth ignored the gossip and everything else. Instead she followed her normal escape plan and buried herself under an avalanche of work. It provided anesthesia for the pain and she could almost forget about it all. Almost.

The sound of military boots stomping towards her office made Elizabeth look up. Colonel Caldwell walked in with a familiar angry look on his face. "I was just told that Teyla and Ronon had a baby a week ago."

Elizabeth put her pen down and sighed, "Yes, but if you wish to congratulate her I believe she is in her quarters or perhaps visiting her daughter in the infirmary."

"I came to ask you what the hell you think you are doing."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Obviously you can't control your city," Caldwell explained, "They were in a relationship and you didn't see it."

"No one saw it…"

"And now they are at odds and have a child," he continued, "Personal relationships like this are a weakness on a team and you should know that."

"Teyla and Ronon are not from Earth. The SGC and the IOA have no jurisdiction on them," Elizabeth sighed again, "And I have said this before, I can't control everyone's personal life."

"Not even your own apparently."

Her eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"It's all over the city that Colonel Sheppard has started a relationship with his ex-wife and that your personal feelings for him have not been returned."

Elizabeth wasn't sure how to respond to that. Then the anger set in her eyes and she rose from her chair, "Get out," she hissed.

"We will talk about this later," Caldwell stated.

"Go!"

He eyed her one last time before he walked out of her office. She sat back down into her chair and closed her eyes. For several minutes she remained still and the pain in her heart flowed through her. Then her fingers found her pen and she opened her eyes to begin working again—her anesthesia.

* * *

Teyla smiled brightly at everyone she passed as she made her way to the infirmary, she ignored the whispers that followed her.

"Hey," Regina said as Teyla walked into the infirmary.

"How is Callina?" Teyla asked as she stood in front of the isolette.

"Fine we're waiting until she reaches four pounds," Regina explained, "and then you can take her home."

Teyla grinned, "Home…that sounds wonderful." She reached in and gently stroked her baby's fingers. The infant immediately gripped her mother's fingers. Teyla giggled and traced over her daughter's feathery head with her other hand.

"Hello mommy," Regina and Teyla both looked up to see John walking through the door, "How's Callie?"

Teyla raised an eyebrow, "Her name is Callina."

Regina laughed, "It won't do any good, remember I told you about how he is with nicknames, pretty soon we'll all be calling her Callie."

"So you might as well give it up," John laughed and waked over to look at the baby.

"Hey you," Regina said a little bit of a flirt in her voice.

"Hi," John said glancing at her. Teyla noted the disappointment on Regina's face. She glanced from John to Regina unsure of what to do or say.

It was obvious Regina wanted to bring out their relationship more but was John still having doubts? Teyla was torn, Regina, her friend, had finally gotten the chance she had wanted but Elizabeth had lost everything.

Teyla decided to leave the not quite so happy unmarried couple alone for a while. She wanted to see how Elizabeth was holding up. She didn't even notice Ronon coming up behind her with a determined look in his eyes until he grabbed her arm and all but dragged her into an empty room.

"What?!" Teyla asked annoyed.

"You're fully recovered, our daughter is no longer in danger, I think it's time for explanations."

"You mean an argument."

"If you want to call it that," Ronon said, "Start talking now!"

"I have nothing to say," Teyla explained, "You know now so I don't see the problem."

"Nothing to say!" Teyla had a feeling that he wanted to strangle her, "You were carrying my child you should have told me that!"

"Well you know now, its over."

"This isn't over, we are not over!"

"Really? Because if I remember correctly _you_ are the one who ended it," She reminded him, "You wanted out of our relationship, I was just fulfilling your request."

"That does not excuse the point that I had a right to know," he glared at her, "I am her father and you should have come to me…"

"No, you needed time and I was giving you that," She explained angrily, "But when you walked out of my life you walked out of my daughter's life."

"You withheld so many truths, how can you no expect me to be angry at that?!"

"I expect you to leave me and my daughter alone."

"Would you stop?!" he yelled, "She is my daughter too and you are not going to deny my chance to raise her."

He left Teyla there stunned by his words. She sank down to the floor wishing that so many things could change.

* * *

It was Friday night and the girls were all set to begin Friday Night Poker but the conversation tool away the longing to deal out the cards.

"She's sad," Emily Branson said, speaking about their leader.

"I agree," Lt. Marisa Jordan said, "She's been working all day."

"And that means what?" Rebecca Morison asked, "She's always doing that."

"But not like this. She wouldn't even stop for coffee."

"Now that's a bad sign," Laura agreed, "We should help her."

"How?" Emily asked, "It's not like we can sew up her broken heart."

"True, but we can hand her the needle and thread."

All three girls blinked in confusion, "What?" Rebecca asked.

"Just grab whatever junk food you can find and meet me in the Media Room."

Laura Cadman found Elizabeth in her office—where else? "Hey."

Elizabeth looked up, "Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine," she replied while leafing through a report.

"You don't have to lie," Laura told her, "You can talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Not even the fact that Colonel Sheppard is trying to work things out with Dr. Sheppard?"

Letting out a sigh, Elizabeth dropped her report to look at Laura, "Did you come for details?"

She shook her head, "Just came to help."

"I can handle this on my own."

"So you've already started the stages?"

That caught her attention, "Stages?"

"Yeah, the six stages for getting over a heartbreak," Laura explained, "Stage One: an all night boozer. We can start there I think I saw some tequila in the pantry."

"No," Elizabeth fiercely shook her head.

"Okay. Stage Two: you stay in bed and cry into your pillow for at least a day. When Carson and I broke up I stayed in for a week." Judging by her face that didn't appeal to her. "Stage Three: watch sappy love stories and eat junk food. Stage Four: you finally leave your house but every time you hear his name and see him you burst into tears. Stage Five: your friend sets you up on a blind date but you end up talking about your ex-boyfriend the entire time. Stage Six: you have finally moved on and can start dating again."

"And how long does all of this take?" Elizabeth asked.

"On average, I'd say six months to a year."

"That's a bad plan," she declared.

"Come on," Laura begged, "Just come with me to the Media Room and give this a try."

Elizabeth sighed, closed the folder and got out of her chair, "Alright."

Practically dragging her there, Laura and Elizabeth arrived at the Media Room a few minutes later. A feast of cheetos, potato chips, marshmallows, a bowl of raw cookie dough, two tubs of ice cream and popcorn was spread out on the table.

"Good job guys," Laura said.

"We grabbed Teyla too," Marisa pointed to the Athosian beside her, "She wanted to know why we had all the food."

"We're not really going to eat all of this are we?" Elizabeth asked, bewildered by supply of junk food spread out in front of her.

"Sure we are," Emily said, "This is Stage Three."

"Lt. Cadman told me all about the plan."

"How do you normally get over a guy?" Rebecca asked.

"I work."

"That's not healthy," Laura stated,

"And raw cookie dough is?"

"I didn't do any of this when I lost Ronon," Teyla pointed out.

"Yeah, but you have a baby, that changes things," Laura explained.

"Maybe I should do that instead," Elizabeth suggested, only half serious.

Laura rolled her eyes, "Just sit down and wallow."

"Wallow?" Teyla questioned.

"It means to let out all of your pain and seek comfort in starchy, high fat food products," Emily explained.

"How wonderful," she remarked dryly.

Grudgingly, Elizabeth watched _Casablanca_ with the girls who cried throughout the whole thing. Teyla snacked on some of the food and watched the proceedings with a curious eye.

Sniffling at Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman, Marisa held up an empty paper tub, "We're out of ice cream."

Elizabeth leapt off of the sofa, "I'll get some more."

"Okay."

She fled the room as if a Wraith Dart was on her tail; she'd had enough of wallowing.

* * *

John was on his way to speak with Major Lorne when he was stopped in to hallway by his ex-wife. "Hey," Regina greeted with a smile.

"Hey," he replied, "I was on my way somewhere."

"Can we talk for a second?" she pleaded.

"Okay," he said, "what's the problem?'

"You."

That received a quizzical look, "Me?"

Regina nodded and sighed, "John, you have been avoiding me for the past week. When ever I want to talk to you you're always busy."

"We're talking now," he pointed out.

"I know but…" she trailed off as it suddenly hit her, "This conversation is very familiar."

"Yeah it is," John agreed, "and look how it turned out last time."

"I don't want to go back there," Regina said, "You gave me a second chance you can't turn around and change your mind on me."

"I haven't changed my mind," he enforced.

"Then what's wrong?"

John thought for a minute about telling her the truth. She probably knew that Elizabeth had feelings for him but she had now idea how that affected him. For the past week he'd been playing every conversation he had with her in his mind, every moment they were together searching for the clues that he missed and wondering if this was right. Was it supposed to feel like this if it was?

But he believed in second chances and Regina more than deserved one so he said, "It's just…hard. It'll take some time; just give me a little more time."

Regina nodded and smiled a little, "Okay, if that's all you need."

"Well there is one more thing," he said teasingly and pulled her in for a tender kiss.

They never saw the person at the end of the hall silently watching them. Elizabeth had never intended to go to the kitchen and retrieve the ice cream the girls needed, instead she was returning to her office to work again, but seeing John and Regina made her heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces that sliced at her insides with short, agonizing waves of pain. Her normal anesthesia would do nothing this time and she knew it.

Tears stung at her eyes as she raced away from the happy couple and her broken heart led her to the kitchen. She found herself opening the pantry and retrieving the strongest anesthesia she knew.

Tequila.

* * *

After being hard at work for several hours, Rodney's stomach made its cries for sustenance. The chocolate cake that had been served at dinner came to mind so he left his lab to retrieve his snack.

Wild laughter reached his ears and he smiled. He knew what that meant, someone was drunk. Anxious to see who he had dirt on, he opened the door gleefully and then nearly fainted, no passed out.

Elizabeth gave him a toothy smile, "Hi, Rodney!"

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

"Dwinking tequila," she hiccupped then held up the half empty bottle, "You wan' shome?"

Rodney blinked at the bottle and then at her before shaking his head, "I need some help."

Teyla left the group of girls after receiving Rodney's cryptic, terse message, "Get to the kitchen now!" She arrived to see a very tense Rodney waiting for her.

"Oh thank God you're here!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He opened the door and pointed, "That!"

Elizabeth was dancing on the table top guzzling a bottle of what appeared to be a very strong alcoholic beverage.

"What happened?" she asked Rodney.

"I don't know!" he said, "I came here for some cake and I find our leader completely hammered on tequila! I couldn't reach Carson so you were the next alternative."

"What do you mean hammered?" Teyla asked.

"Drunk!" he shouted, "Isn't that obvious?"

"Ish it getting hot in here?" Elizabeth inquired and reached for the hem of her shirt.

Rodney's eyes widened and raced over, "Oh no no no no no!" he cried and pulled the blouse back down, "No stripping!"

"What are we going to do?" Teyla asked.

"Uh, coffee! Coffee is supposed to help. Make some coffee."

The Athosian looked at him incredulously, "I don't _drink_ coffee how am I supposed to _make_ it?"

"Don' yell, Teyla," Elizabeth instructed, "You're jus' hor… hor…" she stumbled over the word, "hormonal because of da baby. Itsh a pwetty baby."

Rodney looked at Teyla, "We need to do something!"

"Don' you mean _you_ need to do shomething?" the drunk leader questioned with a hiccup, "Cause you're all egotistical?"

"I am not!" Rodney protested then realizing he was arguing with a drunken maniac, "I'm calling in for more help just try and keep her from drinking more tequila."

"Who are you calling in?" Teyla asked.

"I'll be back in a second."

"Rodney, tell me…" but he was already out the door. Now on her own, Teyla sighed and turned back to Elizabeth with a smile, "Uh, Elizabeth, are you feeling alright."

"Better dan ever!" she cheered.

"That's good…I guess," she said, "Why did you decide to drink tequila?"

"Cause it makes me forgets."

"Forget what?"

"Everything," she replied happily, "All da pain and da guilt. I shometimes think dat I could have helped with da baby."

"The baby is still in the infirmary," Teyla said, "There isn't much you could do to help her now."

"No before," Elizabeth crooned, "before when you were pregnant. But Regina helped you, not me. I don' like her." She gulped down another swig of tequila, "I don' wan' to not like her, but I can' help it. She stole him."

"I see, this is about Colonel Sheppard," Teyla said.

"I didn' cheat on him!" she protested, "but he took her back! I wan'ed to be wit him but I never told him dat."

"Trust me, I know how that feels," Teyla mumbled to herself.

"He kisshed me."

That caught her attention to a drastic degree, "What?!"

"You should know wha' a kiss ish," she said, "You have a baby."

"You kissed Colonel Sheppard?" she asked.

"Yep, yep, yep!" Elizabeth answered gleefully, "An' he'sh a good kissher. Ish Ronon a good kissher?"

"Ronon is good at a lot of things," she replied quietly.

Elizabeth swallowed more tequila and saw who was at the door, "Hey, it'sh da man who impregnated you!"

Teyla whipped around and sure enough both Rodney and Ronon standing there. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know how good Ronon is," Rodney replied, making Teyla's face turn bright red.

"Why did you bring him?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"He's big and strong so he can handle her."

"We can handle this on her own," she stated.

"Yeah I can see your doing a great job at that," Ronon said pointing to Elizabeth who had again decided that it was very hot in the kitchen and was pulling the red blouse over her head revealing her lacy, white bra underneath.

Giggling, she threw the red top at them and it landed neatly on Rodney's head.

"Gah!" he cried and threw the material off of his face and onto the floor.

Teyla picked up the shirt and walked up to Elizabeth, "How about you put this on?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, it'sh hot!"

"But it's inappropriate."

"I don't think she cares about that right now," Ronon said.

She glared at him, "I thought you were here to help."

"I thought you said you didn't need my help."

Rodney eyed both of them, "How did you two ever have a baby?"

"Cause dey shlept together, duh!" Elizabeth explained.

"You've got to get that back on her," Rodney pointed to the shirt in Teyla's hands.

"Alright," Ronon said, "I'll hold her down and you try to get it over her head," he directed to Teyla.

"Alright," she said and they both calmly walked over to her.

Ronon reached up to grab Elizabeth but she saw his move and pushed him away. He tried again, more forcefully and succeeded, but before Teyla could yank the top over her head, she punched him hard in the nose making him let go of her.

He groaned and covered his throbbing nose while Rodney laughed, "You were just hurt by a drunken woman!"

Ronon shot him a look of death and made a grab for him, but he dodged out of his reach. "You two handle it," he said, "I'm getting someone else."

"Fine," Rodney said.

Teyla stopped him at the door, "Who are you getting?"

"Someone who needs to know about this," he replied before leaving.

Both Teyla and Rodney tried to wrestle the shirt on her but she happily avoided them all around the kitchen until they finally gave up. She leapt back on the table, "I don' care anymore," she declared joyfully, "I don' care dat he'sh with shomeone else. Dis," she gestured to the bottle of tequila," always works." She swallowed the last of its contents and threw the empty bottle against the wall where is shattered into a hundred pieces.

At that moment, Ronon returned with someone else in tow. Elizabeth stopped giggling when she saw him enter the room. John looked back at her, a blank expression on his face.

She jumped down from the table and slowly walked over to him, "It hurts," she said before she passed out into his arms.

John laid her gently on the floor before he removed his jacket and covered her with it. He picked her up again, cradling her against his chest. "I've got her now," he told them, "I'll take her to the infirmary."

"I tried getting Beckett but he wouldn't answer," Rodney said.

"He's probably asleep in his quarters," John answered, "Wake him up and tell him what's happened."

They left to do what he instructed and he carried her to the infirmary. He explained what happened to the nurse who brought him to an empty bed. He placed her down on the bed then put her shirt back on which he had retrieved from Teyla. His job was done, but he didn't leave. Instead he sat down on the bed beside her and lightly brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"I'm sorry," John whispered to her, "You have no idea how sorry I really am. I never meant for any of this to happen. If I'd known…" he trailed off as he wondered what would have happened if he'd none. What could have happened? There jobs prevented them to have a relationship so nothing should be the answer, but was it? "I never meant to hurt you," he said before leaving the bed. He looked at her one last time before walking out of the infirmary.

* * *

A bright light was the first thing Elizabeth saw when she woke. It was painfully bright and she groaned in protest as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Someone turn off the light."

"Sorry, lass," she heard Carson say, "You can open your eyes now." She did and this time the light was dimmer. Carson smiled at her, "How are you feeling, love?"

"Like I was hit by a truck," she mumbled, "What happened?"

"Apparently you found a bottle of tequila and drank the whole thing."

Her mouth fell open, making her temples throb, "I what! Oh no," she clutched her head and moaned, "Oh God, what did I do?"

"According to Rodney, you did a perfect rendition of 'Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off'," Carson said.

Elizabeth groaned and buried her head into her pillow, "What else happened?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"After you passed out, Colonel Sheppard brought you here and…"

She sat up quickly, her head screaming a painful protest, "John saw me?" Carson nodded. "You might as well kill me now," she said, "I think I'll die anyways."

"But you have so much to live for," Teyla said from the doorway bearing a cup.

Elizabeth gave her a small smile and Carson said, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Hey," Teyla said.

"Hey, what you got there?" she asked.

"Juice from the Hylunon plant," Teyla replied, "it should help with the hangover."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said and took the cup. She made a face as soon as she tasted the bitter liquid, "Carson may not have to kill me; this could do it."

Teyla laughed, "You need to drink it all."

Once she was done, Elizabeth asked, "Did I do anything else besides give you a strip show?"

"You mentioned some things," she said, "That you feel guilty for not being able to help me during my pregnancy; that you are in a lot of pain since Colonel Sheppard reunited with Dr. Sheppard; and that Colonel Sheppard kissed you."

"Oh," Elizabeth whispered, "I told you that?"

Teyla nodded, "I know what it's like to love someone and not being able to be with them." She paused, "What I'm saying is that if you want to go through this alone you can, but I'm here if you need me."

Elizabeth smiled even though needles stabbed at her head, "Thank you."

"It's not a problem," she said softly.

"I think I'll swear off men for a while," Elizabeth declared, "At least until I pull myself back together."

Teyla smiled, "Perhaps I'll do the same thing."

"We both need some time away from men and their kisses that mess up our heads and break our hearts in the end."

"Agreed."

* * *

It was all over Atlantis that their expedition leader had been dancing around completely intoxicated the night before on account that she was heartbroken because John Sheppard had taken back his adulteress ex-wife. People had bustled in and out of the infirmary to tell her their sympathies before running off to tell their friends how sad and forlorn she was.

Regina was seated at her desk going over reports when a nurse knocked on the doorway to get her attention, "Yes?" she asked.

"Dr. Beckett is busy with an Athosian who broke his arm; he needs you to do a BAC test on Dr. Weir."

She dropped her pen and whirled around, "A BAC test on Dr. Weir?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I should."

"Dr. Beckett's orders," the nurse said, "he needs you to clear her so she can get back on duty."

She sighed, "Okay."

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed when she looked up and saw Regina enter, "What do you want?"

"Dr. Beckett sent me to do your BAC test," she replied.

"Fine," Elizabeth said and held up her arm for her to take blood.

Regina retrieved a syringe and a stool before taking a seat in front of Elizabeth. She tied a rubber band around her arm and swabbed the area with cotton before sticking in the needle and drawing a few milligrams of blood.

"The results will be back in a few minutes," she informed her.

"Okay."

Regina bit her lip nervously before saying, "I am sorry, you know, I didn't…"

"Don't," Elizabeth cut her off, "I am trying everything I can not to hate you right now because I know I don't have any right, so please, just don't."

"Okay," she said, "I'll get these back to you as quick as I can."

"I would appreciate that," Elizabeth replied before Regina left the room. She fell back onto the bed and hugged a pillow to her chest. She knew she was pathetic, but she didn't want apologies from Regina Sheppard. She still had some pride even thought the tequila had washed most of it away.

* * *

Teyla hated how Elizabeth was taking her heart break, but she had to agree swearing off men wasn't a bad idea; it wasn't like she had any men in mind anyways. None that wanted her that is.

She walked into the infirmary to see Callina but stopped cold when she saw Ronon already there watching their daughter with an almost serene look on his face. She was touched the gentle way he held on to the baby's fingers and the way he softly whispered to her.

All she had felt for days was anger and pain when she saw him but now…now it was like a dull ache in her heart. And emptiness she longed for him to fill like he used to before all the lies and anger.

Teyla was startled when she realized that he was watching her, "I came to see her," Teyla explained. Ronon didn't say anything just nodded his head slightly. She sighed, "Thank you for helping Rodney and me with Elizabeth. Neither of us wanted to tell Colonel Sheppard but…you knew that was what she needed."

He shrugged, "She's in love with him of course she'll listen to him."

"You're right…it's a shame they have so much love to give each other but bad decisions are keeping them apart." They were both quiet as they stared at each other, both of them aware of the true meaning behind her words but pride kept them from saying anything. Teyla finally spoke, "I heard you…what you said before you left. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to keep you from being her father, I mean she's your daughter, _our_ daughter, and I know you'll be a wonderful father to her."

She sighed before continuing, "But I need to do this, take care of her myself, I never planned anything like this having a child out of marriage and I have to be a mother to her…for my sake and yours. I need to learn not to depend on you to be there for me because I know eventually you'll start your own life and many things will change."

"Teyla I…" Ronon began surprised by her words, "I'll always be there for her…and you, because you're her mother, just because things will change eventually doesn't mean I won't be here."

"I know…I just need to prove to myself I can be without you," She hesitating before finally confessing, "because I'm not over you…not yet anyways and I know…I know that anything between us is impossible because of…everything. I just need time."

They stared at each other a long time before she finally left him there alone to let her words sink in. To let him silently wish that things were different.

* * *

Carson walked in bearing a small folder and a smile, "BAC tests are clean," he told Elizabeth, "You are free to go."

"Great," she said as she left the bed.

He pushed her back with his hand, "After you promise to see Dr. Heightmeyer and to leave the tequila in the pantry."

"I promise and the tequila is going in the trash," she replied.

"Okay, off you go then."

She gave him a smile before leaving the infirmary but she wasn't ready to go back to work just yet. Instead she walked through the Control Room, ignoring the stares of her subordinates, and sought refuge on her balcony. She took a deep breath and smelled the crisp, salty sent of the sea which she loved.

The door behind her opened and her back stiffened as she sensed who it was.

"Beckett said you were out," John said. Elizabeth nodded. "I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine," she replied automatically.

"You're not a good liar," he said.

"What am I supposed to say?" she asked, "The truth? You don't tell the truth in situations like this. Everyone knows you are lying but they smile and ignore it since that is what you're supposed to do. So, I'm fine."

John ducked his head down, unsure of what to say to that at first, "I don't…I didn't…"

"I know," she said.

"I want to help you."

"You can't help me," Elizabeth said, "I need to figure this out on my own. I'm a big girl, John; I've had my heart broken before. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm glad you chose her," a statement that surprised him, "It proves that I wasn't stupid—that I wasn't wrong about you. You're as good a man as I thought you were."

He didn't know what to say. Thank you? I'm sorry? What do you say to something like that?

"Go away," she whispered, "I'll be fine."

She was lying and he knew, but he did what he supposed to and left the balcony.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Next chap John and Regina have couple's therapy and Teyla has troubles adjusting to being a mom. Hilarity ensues. Please read and review. 


	12. Baby Blues and Couple's Therapy

Disclaimer: Got no money in our pockets so Stargate ain't ours

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This chap you get to see another side to John and Regina's relationship and you get to see how fragile it is. Elizabeth struggles with her pain and she won't be the focus for this chapter and the next. But after that a big thing happens for her and John. So keep your hopes up all you Shweir fans.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This chapter was different, it was a new thing for me to have Teyla act this way but I think when you read it you'll see why I did this. And the ending is classic and starts a major event for Teyla and Ronon.

* * *

Chapter 12: Baby Blues and Couples Therapy

Once Callina Emmagen started breathing on her own she grew at an alarming weight, two weeks after her vitals stabilized she was ready to finally leave the infirmary.

"I have some wonderful news for you today," Regina said when Teyla entered the infirmary, "Callie is just over four pounds now and I believe it is time enough for you to take her home."

Teyla was so happy she could burst, "Really?!" She asked excited and Regina nodded, "Are you sure?"

Regina laughed, "Don't you want to take her home?"

"Yes, I just can't believe it; I mean it's been two weeks and…" She stopped talking as Regina gently lifted her daughter out of the isolette, "Oh," she gasped when the baby was handed to her. Callina gave a little sigh of contentment as she snuggled in her mother's arms and Teyla's excitement rose as she realized just what the future had in store for her.

"So I can just…?" she began.

Regina laughed again, "Get out of here."

Everything was perfect as Teyla carried her baby to her room stopping periodically as more than one female oohed and awed over the her daughter. She was glowing with motherly love as she opened the door to her room, "Here we are Callina," She said cheerfully.

Teyla took one step into the room and Callina started crying and she didn't stop crying for three days.

"You look tired," Elizabeth pointed out; her voice was a little raised over the baby's crying.

"You try looking as fresh as a flower after spending three days taking care of a baby who won't stop crying," Teyla snapped, "I'm sorry I haven't slept in days."

"It's alright," Elizabeth assured her, "have you eaten anything?"

"No I've been busy feeding her."

"Alright, I'll take care of her you go and get some food," Teyla looked at her, "Go."

It was Spaghetti Day in the Mess Hall, something Rodney was _very_ excited about. He had piled his plate high with noodles and slathered it all in sauce. Teyla stared at him as he talked a mile a minute silently cursing him for being completely awake.

John and Regina joined Teyla and Rodney after a few moments, Teyla listened as they laughed and joked with one another, their voices like a dull buzz as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

"I mean he named the whale Sam!" John reminded them, "how inappropriate is that?!"

"It is respectful naming something after someone," Rodney defended himself.

"But it's a whale!"

At that point in the conversation Teyla nodded off and she did a face plant into her spaghetti startling all three of them. She looked up and blinked surprised.

"Teyla you have spaghetti sauce…everywhere," John gestured. Rodney was openly laughing and Regina handed her a napkin.

"Tired?" Regina asked.

"She fell asleep on her lunch, I'd say that answer is kind of obvious," John said.

"Callina was up late last night," Regina guessed.

"She has been crying for almost three days," Teyla explained.

All three of them were rather surprised by that statement, "Are you sure she had _under_developed lungs?" John asked Regina.

She smiled, "Well I'm sure Ronon will be happy to take her off your hands for a few hours so you can catch up on some sleep."

Teyla shook her head, "I can take care of my daughter myself."

"It's alright to ask for help Teyla, especially from the father."

"I'm not going to ask Ronon for help." She stated firmly.

"This is not a matter of pride," Regina told her.

"I'm not trying to be proud…I just…I need to do this alone."

* * *

When asked, a person on Atlantis would say that The Sheppards' relationship was going smoothly. They had their meals together and would often show affection in public. It was speculated that a wedding would happen soon for them. However, in their sessions with Dr. Heightmeyer the gloves came off and the story was quite different.

"That was _my_ complete set of Monty Python," John complained, "And _you_ stole it in the divorce."

"I bought it," Regina challenged.

"For my birthday!"

Kate Heightmeyer watched in amazement as the couple fought over their divorce, their jobs, anything but the real issues at hand.

"Why don't we discuss what you need to do to make this relationship work?" Heightmeyer suggested.

"Well I _need_ to get out of here," John said, leaning his chair back on two legs, "This was all her idea."

"This is something we need," Regina defended, "It's what people do when their marriages are in trouble."

"Our marriage ended three years ago how can it possibly be in trouble?" he inquired bitterly.

She let out a frustrated cry and gestured to him, "Do you see what I have to put it up with? I came here to get a second chance. He gave me that second chance but he can't stop talking about why our marriage ended."

"Adultery is a pretty important reason why our marriage ended," John replied.

"Let's get off the subject of the divorce and back to my original question," Kate said, "John, what do you need from Regina to make this relationship work."

He rocked his seat a little while he thought before putting it back on all four legs, "I need her to tell me more about Brian. I need to know how it happened, no matter how painful it is."

"I already told you…" Regina began.

"I don't think you told me everything."

"Well what else is there to say, do you want to know how good he is?!"

That was the wrong thing to say and it was obvious when his hazel eyes darkened like a storm brewing into a hurricane, "Oh really, he's _that_ good?!"

Kate rubbed her forehead where a dull ache was forming, "Regina, please don't answer that question."

"I wasn't planning on it."  
"Good, now lets move on to Regina. What do you need from John?"

Regina didn't even hesitate, "I need for him to stop seeing Dr. Weir."

"What?!" John exclaimed, "She's my boss."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes.

"She's my friend," he insisted.

"Oh so she got drunk off her ass for no reason?"

"I didn't know she felt that way," he defended.

"How could you not know?" Regina asked.

"Gee I don't know, how did I not know that you were shacking up with my best friend?"

"Great and now were back there," she stated.

Kate looked at her watch, "Times up," she said cheerfully, "Great progress."

John's eyebrow raised, "Progress? That's about as progressive as a tricycle pulling a yacht."

She ignored his statement, "Well meet again on Wednesday," Kate said.

"Great," Regina said and fled her chair, still furious at her ex-husband.

However, John didn't follow her out the door; instead he walked back to the desk and idly picked at some of the psychologist trinkets adorning it. Kate looked up from her reports, "Something else you want to discuss."

He shook his head, "No, I was just wondering how many sessions do you do a day."

"As many as needed," she said, "It depends on who needs my help or not."

"Oh, so anyone need your help lately?"

Kate sighed, "I can't tell you, Colonel."

"About what?"

"About Dr. Weir's session," she replied, "It's doctor/patient confidentiality and frankly you have no business knowing." Kate tilted her head to the side, "This also doesn't support your claim that she is just your friend."

John rolled his eyes, "Friends can be concerned about other friends."

"Leave her alone, Colonel," Kate advised, "she needs to heal."

"I'm not going to do anything," he told her as he headed for the door. She gave him a suspicious look, "I'm not," he stated more firmly as he left the room.

* * *

"I'm just saying that I think that talking with a shrink isn't going to help us," John complained to Ronon and Rodney. They were all in Rodney's lab as Ronon and John just played around with the equipment and Rodney spent his time either working or telling them not to touch a certain item.

"Maybe you're not giving it a chance," Rodney pointed out.

"Maybe it's just stupid and we should settle our problems ourselves instead of telling them to someone else who just says, 'how do you feel about that?'" John ranted.

"Sounds like something else is bothering you," Ronon observed.

"Regina wants me to stop talking to Elizabeth." John admitted.

"Well," Rodney began, "Maybe you should."

"What?!"

"You're with Regina, Elizabeth is heartbroken and you're the one she liked, it is conceivable that Regina would feel threatened by her."

John turned to Ronon, "What do you think?"

Ronon shrugged, "You should leave her alone, let her heal."

"You're the one who dragged me to the kitchen when she got drunk!"

"Exactly," Rodney interjected, "you saw first hand what this is doing to her…maybe you should just let her move on, it would be best for her and for you and Regina."

John was pondering this when a frantic and exhausted Teyla came rushing into the lab, Callina in her arms, "Why didn't you show up today?" She asked him.

John stared at her, "For what?"

"Our sparring lessons."

"Teyla I can't spar with you," John explained, "you just had a baby."

"Two weeks ago."

"And you haven't slept in three days," He pointed out.

"I'm fine," She told him, John scoffed at that.

Ronon stood up, "I haven't seen my daughter in two days."

Teyla sighed, "Things have been rough Ronon, and I haven't kept her from you." She explained.

"Then can I see her _now_?" Teyla hesitated before handing him the baby. He took the baby gingerly and cradled her in the crook of his arm.

"You're holding her wrong," Teyla snapped.

Ronon glared at her, "I know how to hold my own daughter."

"Okay," John said cautiously trying to keep the storm between the two from rising, "Let's be happy people remember there is a baby in the room." Now both Teyla and Ronon were glaring at him, "Or we could just keep hating each other," he muttered under his breath.

"Hold her head," Teyla told Ronon.

"I know," He replied getting annoyed.

"Cut him some slack Teyla," John said, "At least he's better than Rodney."

"Hey!" Rodney exclaimed, "I'm wonderful with babies."

Teyla looked skeptical, Ronon raised an eyebrow obviously not believing him, John outright laughed, "Yeah right."

"I'll prove it, give me that baby."

"Rodney it is a baby not a football."

"I know that, come on Ronon let me see the baby."

"No," Ronon stated warningly taking a step away from Rodney and holding his daughter a little bit closer to him.

"Come on Ronon, I really want to see Rodney's attempt at child care," John said obviously amused.

Ronon glared at John but grudgingly handed the baby to Rodney, Teyla tensed as soon as he did so, ready to snatch her daughter away if anything happened, Ronon looked like he might do the same.

Rodney held the baby away from his body, his left hand cradling Callina's head and his right hand holding her body, he did not look comfortable. "See I can do it," He said proudly as he jostled Callina up and down as if trying to soothe her or rather as if an earthquake was trying to soothe her.

"Be careful Rodney, I just…" Teyla warned him the same time Rodney said, "hey why is her face…" Too late spit up shot right out of Callina's mouth and into Rodney's open one, "…fed her," Teyla finished.

"Ahhhhh," Rodney screamed his mouth wide open, he thrust the baby into Teyla's arms and raced down the hall to a bathroom to wash the spit up from his mouth. Ronon and John were both laughing and even Teyla grinned amused.

John wiped a tear from his eye, "You did good kid," He told the baby and patted her head, "projectile vomiting: classic."

* * *

The Mess Hall was crammed with people getting a late lunch before returning to their jobs. Chatter was constant that is until their expedition leader walked in then everything was dead silent. Elizabeth stared at the floor was she walked like a convicted criminal to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee to go.

Her subordinates cast her glances and whispered to their table mates. Even the chefs gave her strange looks. She mumbled her thanks before walking through the Mess Hall. She felt like she was in that dream from high school where you're standing on stage completely naked. In a way she was naked. She was exposed to everyone. Her private life was now public and all because of her bad decisions.

In the hallway she walked past someone and she heard them whisper, "I hope that's not tequila in that cup."

Two thoughts entered her mind: one was crying the other was throwing the coffee into his face. She chose neither and continued on to her destination.

Dr. Heightmeyer was already waiting for her, "Elizabeth, have a seat," she gestured to the chair in front of her.

Elizabeth did, put her cup on the table, and stared back at the psychologist, "What do you want to talk about today?"

"We'll start with general things. Is everything alright?"

"Besides the fact that everyone is talking about me…fine."

"Is that the truth?" Kate asked, "Everything is fine?"

"Well I don't like the fact that I've become the center of attention like this," she admitted, "but I ignore it and continue on with my day."

"You ignore it," Kate stated, "Just like that?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that it doesn't bother you and you are just denying it in order to appear to be strong?"

Elizabeth paused before saying again, "I'm fine."

"Alright then," she moved on, "How do you feel about speaking about Colonel Sheppard."

"Haven't we already done that?" she asked.

"No," Kate said, "At least not as well as I would like."

Elizabeth sighed, "John is a complicated subject and I'd like to…"

"Ignore it?" Heightmeyer guessed, "I can't let you do that. I need to know how you feel about him."

"Everyone knows how I feel about him," Elizabeth reminded her.

"I want you to openly admit your feelings for him to me."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and bowed her head. It was impossible; she was asking too much. She was in enough pain as it was, why admit what she feared?

"No," she stated, "I can't do that."

"I'm afraid I won't be of much help until you do," Kate said.

"That's alright," she assured her, "I can do this on my own."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I can."

"Why?" Kate asked again, "Why do feel that no one should help you through this?"

"I just…just need to do this on my own," Elizabeth explained vaguely, "It's what I do. I've never needed anyone's help during any situation and I don't need any now."

Kate looked skeptical but nodded, "If you feel that way."  
"I need to go," Elizabeth said and picked up her cup, "I'll see you next week."

"You can stop by any time you need me."

"Thanks but that won't be necessary," she informed her before leaving the room.

* * *

"You weren't kidding when you said you found a spot with a view," John mused as he walked over onto the upper level of the eastern pier.

"It was easy to find," Regina said as she leaned against the balcony, "Every where on this base there is one."

"True," he agreed and eyes the picnic basket, "That dinner?"

"It's not much just cheap wine, turkey sandwiches and cupcakes."

"The same thing I packed on our first date out of the hospital," he said.

"You remember," she said, a little surprise.

John walked across the blanket laid out on the ground and joined her at the railing, "So why the picnic?"

"I was thinking about our couple's therapy," she explained.

"Please tell me you want to give it up," he begged.

"I know you hate it…"

"Oh you have no idea," John groaned.

Regina chuckled, "but I think it's helping us." She tightened her grip on the railing and sighed, "More than that, I was thinking about what you said…about what you need from me, and I agree…you have a right to know." she peeled her gaze away from him and stared at the sun setting over the ocean, "I was upset that about the argument we just had and you had stormed off to the bar so I called Brian. I had been talking to him for a while and I thought he could help me. He suggested that we go out for dinner and discuss a way to fix everything. Somehow we stopped talking about us and started discussing other things. He walked me back to the apartment and wished me good night," she bit her lip and a queasy feeling settled in her stomach, "And I don't know what came over me, I guess it was because I missed you, but I…I…kissed him."

John pursed his lips, "You started it."

Regina nodded, "I wasn't thinking. I missed you…and it was stupid but he was there and he was my friend. Next thing I knew we were sleeping together. It felt like a dream…and I didn't wake up until after I saw you open the bedroom door," she sucked in a breath and looked at him again, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you…but you said you needed to know no matter how painful…"

"I know," he said, "and thank you." John briefly looked at the ground before meeting her eyes, "I won't lie and say I'm not upset but I'm glad you told me the truth."

A silent stretched between them before she said, "I did what you wanted."

"Yes you did."

"Are you going to stop talking to Elizabeth?" John didn't say anything but just turned around to look at the blue sea now painted orange. "John…"

"Look it's complicated…"

"How is it complicated?" Regina asked, "I want you to stop seeing her."

"I hurt her, Reggie," John said, "I need to make it better."

"And what about us?" she asked, "We can't move on if you don't do what I need you to do."

"I knew this couple's therapy thing was stupid," he muttered to himself.

"Do you love her?"

His fists slammed onto the railing, "We have been over this!"

"And every time you've never told me."

"Doesn't the fact that I'm with you answer that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted, "Does it?"

Before he could answer raised voices captured their attention. "I have been looking for you every where," Ronon said to Teyla, "Where have you been?"

"Callina needed to be fed so unless you can breast feed her, let me be a mother," she snapped while holding her baby.

"What is your problem?!" he demanded, "Every time someone tries to talk to you, you yell at them."

"Well if maybe people would stop thinking I'm made of glass and will shatter into a million pieces if I do something a little strenuous, I wouldn't yell."

"You can't blame them, Teyla, you had a baby two weeks ago," he informed her harshly.

"Exactly," she said, "It was two weeks ago, I'm fine now."

"And once again, you seem in capable of saying the truth," Ronon stated.

She glared at him, "I can't believe I ever let you seduce me."

"I can't believe I ever wanted to seduce you," he replied bitterly as they both stormed off in opposite directions.

John looked back at Regina, "Now those two need couple's therapy."

* * *

Sheppard's team minus Teyla arrived at Elizabeth's office at the same time after she'd called them with some important news.

"The Taranans claimed to have spotted someone matching Ford's description," she explained immediately.

"They're the ones we relocated after the supervolcano, right?" Ronon asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Do you want to handle this on your own or should I assign someone to replace Teyla?"

John shook his head, "The three of us may be able to sneak up on him if it's really him."

"Good," she said, "You'll embark in ten minutes."

"I don't think we should tell Teyla," John said, "she's feeling down because she's not able to do anything."

"Are you sure you should do that?" she questioned.

"We wouldn't want to upset her," Ronon agreed.

"Especially with her Xena class fighting skills," Rodney added.

"If you think its best," Elizabeth said while she gathered up her tablet to collect the morning's tally.

Rodney and Ronon left to gear up but John stuck around when a stack of files fell off her desk and scattered on the floor. They both bent over to pick them up and grabbed the same folder.

"I can handle this," she said.

"I want to help," he replied, with a double meaning.

"I don't need your help," Elizabeth said, "I need you to go."

"Elizabeth…" John began softly.

"Go gear up for your mission, I'm fine," she said and placed the fallen files back on her desk before retrieving her tablet and going to the control room.

* * *

The gate activated on schedule and John's team stepped through the gate and back into the city. "It wasn't him," John explained.

Elizabeth nodded, "Anything else?"

John shrugged, "The Taranans are getting along okay, oh and we saw Norena again."

"Why did you have to tell her about the syphilis?" Rodney asked angrily.

John grinned, "I didn't have to tell her anything, I wanted to."

"Oh really, so what if I want to tell Regina about Mara, Chaya and Teer?"

"Go on ahead, she already knows about them."

Rodney stuttered as he tried to think of some other threat to make but came out empty, outraged he turned away.

"You went on a mission?!" The shocked and slightly angry voice of Teyla all made them turn their heads.

"Oh crap," John muttered as he wondered if he would make it out of this one alive at all.

"You went on a mission?!!"

"W…well we had a lead about Ford…" Rodney began as he rushed behind Ronon to hide.

"You were going after Lt. Ford!"

"Uh…y…yes."

"Why wasn't I told about this?! I am still a member of this team am I not?"

"Teyla yes…" John began but she cut him off.'

"If that is true why won't you tell me about missions or let me go on missions? Do you not trust me? Or am I a liability now because I'm a mother, does the fact that I have a baby make me less a person or do you just not want somebody who produces life on your team?!"

"Teyla it's not like that…" John tried again.

"This is all your fault," She pointed at Ronon, "You're the one who got me pregnant, it's your fault that they won't trust me anymore."

"It's not exactly my fault," Ronon pointed out.  
"Yes it is, I was always good and kind and never would have thought about sleeping with someone before marriage until I met you and then you got me pregnant and now I haven't slept in days and everyone is looking at me as if I was crazy and I can't…I can't…" Then she burst into tears, great gut bursting sobs. Everyone stared at the brand new mother gone mental and then looked at each other no one knowing what to do.

Elizabeth watched as everyone began to point and whisper about Teyla who was still sobbing. She couldn't stand this. She couldn't stand back and watch as Teyla was gossiped and chattered about over dinner. "Stop," she said, "stop looking at her."

Everyone gave her a confused look, "Stop talking about her. She's upset, can't you see that? You can look at me," she declared, "Gossip about me, if that's what you need. I'm the sad, pathetic woman who got drunk and danced on top of a table, so you can talk about me all you want, but leave her alone."

Elizabeth walked over and took Teyla's arm and began to lead her out of the Gateroom, but she could feel a pair of eyes on her. His eyes. She whirled around and stared back into them, "What are you looking at?"

John didn't know how to respond but neither could he tear his eyes away.

"Leave me alone," she stated in and iron voice one final time, "You've done enough."

With that finally said, Elizabeth led Teyla, who was quiet now, out of the Gateroom.

* * *

Elizabeth was walking through the corridors alone now, after having dropped Teyla off in the infirmary. No one looked at her; no one pointed or spoke to her. They left her alone. She knew it was stupid, that scene in the Gateroom. But she needed to let it out, just like she needed to confess this once and for all.

The door opened and Dr. Heightmeyer looked up, "Dr. Weir, this isn't our scheduled appointment."

"I know I just…need to talk."

"Alright," she said, "have a seat."

Elizabeth sat in the chair and stared at her hands resting in her lap for a long time. Kate watched, patiently waiting for her to gather herself up to say what needed to be said.

"I love him," she said at last, "I couldn't admit it before because it's exposing the wound. It's letting the pain grow even more and I thought I would move on better if I did, but I can't keep it back anymore," a tear slid out of the corner of her eye and rolled onto her cheek, "I love him."

Kate nodded, "I understand."

"I don't know what to do," Elizabeth admitted.

"In situations like this there isn't much we can do," she said, "As you said, the wound is exposed. Now all we can do is wait for it to heal."

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Teyla admitted to Regina, "I can see myself going crazy over the silliest things and I tell my self that it is stupid but I can't stop myself from acting this way."

Regina smiled sympathetically, "Teyla this reaction is quite common in new mothers, and it's a condition called Postpartum Depression, the 'Baby Blues.' It happens because of the hormones that are released during pregnancy are now leaving your system which is causing an imbalance." Regina explained handing Callina to her. Regina had convinced Teyla to let her take care of Callina for a while so she could get some rest; instead the whole fiasco in the Gateroom had occurred.

"Is it treatable?" Teyla asked as she continued wiping tears away, she gently rocked her daughter as Callina fussed a little.

"It should go away soon," Regina told her, she noticed that Teyla didn't seem comforted by that news, "Is something else wrong?"

"I feel like crying all the time and I can't seem to control my anger at everyone," Teyla explained.

"As I said before that's normal, generally new mothers blame their babies for their depression but in some cases they blame the fathers and everyone else." Teyla nodded, Regina looked at her sternly, "Postpartum is also worsened by stress and sleep deprivation…you need help."

Teyla shook her head, "I'm not asking Ronon."

"Teyla you need to set aside your pride and admit defeat, Ronon is Callie's father and he should be getting up in the middle of the night to put her back to sleep and getting spit up on as well," Regina told her friend, she lowered her voice, "Don't do this for you, do it for Callie, she doesn't need a mother who is crying all the time."

Teyla was silent for a moment before speaking, "You said it will go away soon so soon everything will be fine again," She shook her head, "I'm not going to ask Ronon for help because as much as she needs a mother who isn't crying she also needs a mother and father that don't argue at every turn."

* * *

Later that day, Regina and John were back in their scheduled couple's therapy, but this time it was different. They didn't argue, they didn't gripe about the divorce or Brian. For once, they were calm.

"I told him about Brian," she said to Kate, "and we're working through it."

"And I've decided to stop talking the Elizabeth," John informed them.

Regina blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"It's what you need from me," he said, "So I'll do it."

Kate couldn't help but smile a little, "I have to say, this is genuine progress here. May I ask what caused this turn in events?"

"I guess we realized that we needed to compromise," Regina said.

"Yeah," John agreed, "It's about giving people what they want…even if you're not sure it's right."

"Good," Kate said, "I think you two are on your way to reestablishing your relationship to its full potential."

Regina smiled and John noticed that she had her hand out as if she wanted him to hold it. He couldn't do it, not yet. He could pretend that this was easy, that he was happy, but the truth was that he was far from it. Regina didn't know, but he wasn't doing this for her.

* * *

Teyla was walking back to the infirmary to relieve Regina of babysitting duties when Ronon came up behind her, "That was an interesting display in the Gateroom."

Teyla sighed, "I was going through a rough time and I lost control."

"I know, Dr. Sheppard told me what's going on with you."

She was shocked by that, "Regina shouldn't have mentioned anything to you; it's not your concern."

"Anything that deals with Callina is my concern," Ronon told her annoyed.

"I'm fine," Ronon glared at her, "Alright I'm _going_ to be fine but I don't need your help."

"Stop being so selfish Teyla and admit that you have problems."

"I am NOT being selfish I am taking care of my child."

"Yes you're taking care of her but you aren't letting me do the same, she is my child too and I should be allowed to help her out, and you." Ronon said.

"You have no right to help me, none!" She yelled back, "I can handle this on my own."

"Ronon, Teyla!" Elizabeth called out to them from the end of the hall, "Come to my office I want to talk to you, both of you, now."

A few minutes later they were sitting across from Elizabeth's desk neither one of them looking at each other, "This has to stop," Elizabeth told them, "I know you are both angry with each other and you are both entitled to that but you have a baby together and you both need to be there for your daughter."

"We are doing the best we can under the circumstances," Teyla said.

"No you're not, not even close. All you two ever do is yell at each other do you really want your daughter's first days of life to be filled with anger?"

"What are we supposed to do?" Teyla asked, "He won't let the past go."

"Yes well maybe you should actually admit the truth for once in your life," Ronon shot back.

"Why you…"

"Stop it!" Elizabeth raised her voice and they stopped talking, "Let me put this another way, Teyla when was the last time you slept?" Teyla didn't say anything. "And Ronon do you know what stops Callina from crying?" No responses from him either, "Exactly, now listen to what I have to say. There are some larger apartments in the northern part of the city that we believe were used by families, I want both of you to move into one of these apartments…together."

Both began to protest but she continued, "I know I have no authority over either of you but I can and will make it an order." Neither Teyla nor Ronon said anything, "Good, we can start moving you in tomorrow."

She stood up and left, Ronon and Teyla sat there stunned casting glances at one another only one thought rushing through their minds, _she has got to be kidding._

_TBC_

* * *

A/N: Next chap, Teyla and Ronon move in together and Regina wants things to get back to normal which means getting over the intimacy issues John has. LOL it will be funny. 


End file.
